The Daughter of a Beauty and a Beast
by CrazyDreamerGal
Summary: Adam and Belle have lived happily as the rulers of a small kingdom. Now they're on a new adventure: Being parents. Their little girl Emilie was kidnapped from them. Now, years later, she ends up back at the castle, but everyone that was originally placed under the spell is under it again! They're not sure how to break the curse again, but they think it involves the princess.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

In the hidden heart of France, a handsome king and beautiful queen ruled together a small kingdom. The love they had for each other was as strong as the day they both fell in love. When the king and queen first met, it wasn't exactly love at first sight. The king was a prince placed under a powerful spell transforming him into a hideous beast, while the servants were turned into enchanted objects. The prince thought that no one could ever learn to love a beast and fell into despair as the years passed. But one day, an old man arrived at the castle, asking for a place to stay.

Angry that there was a stranger in his home, the prince in disguise tossed the old man into a dungeon cell. Later that day, the old man's daughter arrived at the castle, searching for her father. The girl pleaded to the beast for her father to be released. But the beast wouldn't release him. The girl then offered to take her father's place as the beast's prisoner. The beast, surprised that she would take her father's place, agreed to release her father only if the girl would remain on the castle grounds forever.

The girl, more scared than she has ever been in her life, agreed to the beast's terms. The beast dragged the old man, whose name he learns later on is Maurice, to an enchanted carriage demanding that it bring the old man back to the village he came from. The girl was sad and frightened about never seeing her father again. The beast and girl, whose name the beast learned was Belle, fell in love over time. When Belle declared her love for the prince in disguise, the spell was broken! The beast transformed back into a handsome prince and all his servants were turned back into humans.

The prince, whose name Belle learned was Adam, and Belle were madly in love. Shortly after celebrating the spell being broken, Adam and Belle were engaged and were married a month later. For three years they traveled the world, making up for the time the prince spent stuck in his castle. And, about 5 years after they were married, they were expecting. The kingdom rejoiced at the news of a little prince or princess. Adam became over-protective towards Belle during her pregnancy. He was scared at being a father but at the same time he was elated about having his own child with the woman he loved.

Now, Adam was pacing back and forth in front of the doors of the west wing. The doors were the only thing keeping him from his wife who was in labor. "My King, you need to try to relax. Belle and the child will be fine." Lumiere, Adam's Maître'd, said. "I can't relax. I'm too worried about Belle and our child." Adam replied while pacing. "Master, everything will be fine. Belle will be fine and the child will be born happy and healthy." Lumiere replied.

Adam flinched as he heard another one of Belle's screams. "I just can't help but worry that something will go wrong." Adam replied as he finally sat down next to Cogsworth, his majordomo. The three men flinched as another scream filled the castle halls. Suddenly, the screams stopped and were replaced by cries. Baby cries. The door opened and the maid Fifi came out. "It's a beautiful little princess, Your Highness." Fifi smiled at the king before moving aside for him to enter. Adam slowly rose from his seat and stepped into the room.

Belle was laying on the bed, tired but a smile placed on her lips. Belle was looking down at their child. Adam approached the bed and sat down next to Belle. "We have a beautiful little girl, Adam." Said Belle. Adam looked at their little bundle of joy. She was very small, smaller than the usual size for infants. She opened her eyes, and Adam's bright blue eyes stared back up at them. Adam smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"She has your beauty Belle." Adam commented. "But she has your beautiful blue eyes, Adam." Adam kissed Belle's forehead. "What should we name her?" Adam asked playing with their daughter's fingers. "Well, I have an idea of what to name her." Belle said looking at Adam. "Let me guess: Rose?" Adam said. "No, I was thinking of having rose as middle name. I like the name Emilie for her." Belle said smiling at their daughter. "Princess Emilie. What if her middle name was Roesia? It means rose." Adam suggested. Belle smiled at her husband and nodded her head. "Princess Emilie Roesia Dupont. It's perfect!" Belle smiled at her husband before looking back down at their daughter. Belle's smile faded. This went unnoticed by Adam. "What's wrong my love?" Adam asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just the doctor said that she was smaller than most infants." Belle told Adam. "She is?" Belle nodded her head. "It make me slightly worried about when she's growing up." Adam just looked down at Belle. "Adam, would you like to hold her?" Belle asked Adam. Adam froze. He was scared of holding her, especially since she was so tiny. He feared he might drop her accidentally or might crush her with his hands.

"I-I don't think I can Belle." Adam stuttered. "I know you can, Adam. A father holding his daughter for the first time is a very special moment in life." Adam just sat on the bedside in silence. Finally Adam decided that he should take his daughter from his wife to let her get some well-deserved rest. "Alright, give me Emilie." Belle smiled at Adam. She gently handed Emilie to Adam. Adam held his breath as Belle handed him her. When Emilie was safely in Adam's arms Adam was still holding his breath. After another 10 seconds, he breathed out. His little girl was sleeping in tranquility in his arms.

Adam looked down at his daughter with a growing fatherly affection. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Maurice entered the room to see the newborn princess. "She looks just like Belle when she was an infant. Congratulations! "Said Maurice. "Congratulations, Master and Mistress." Cogsworth congratulated the couple. "Yes, congratulations, Master and Mistress!" Lumiere congratulated. "Thank you, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Maurice." Adam looked over his shoulder to see Belle was starting to fall asleep. Adam then left the west wing and went to the nursery made for their child. Slowly Adam sat down in a rocking chair.

"My little Emilie, I promise for as long as I shall live that I will protect you as much as I can from harm. I will never, ever, _**ever**_ hurt you on purpose. I will love you with all my heart all ways, even when I'm upset with you. I will treasure you and your mother always. I love you and your mother with all of my heart." Adam said softly. The door opened and Maurice walked in. Adam looked up to see Maurice coming in. "Oh, hello Maurice." Adam said while rocking slowly in the chair.

"Hello, Adam." Maurice approached Adam and Emilie. "So," Maurice started, "How do you like being a father so far?"

"It's nice having someone around who doesn't know what I was before."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't really want to, but I might change my mind in the future."

"Oh, I just remembered that I have a gift for her!" Maurice said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose-shaped rattle. Maurice shook it a little and it jingled. Emilie giggled in Adam's arms. She reach out her hands for the toy. Maurice handed the rattle to the infant. Emilie shook it with what appeared to be pure joy. Emilie giggled again. "The rattle was originally Belle's, from when we lived in Paris. But I took it with us when we moved to help remember Celine. But since Belle is no longer the little infant I held in my arms, I wanted my grandchild to have this." Maurice explained. "Wow. Thank you, Maurice. I can tell this has a lot of sentimental value." Said Adam.

"You're welcome" Said Maurice. "You know, I want to give her everything and anything she wants, but at the same time I don't want her to end up like me." Adam explained as he gently rocked Emilie. "As long as you raise her to be kind, respectful, and tolerant, you'll be fine." Maurice told Adam. "But I understand what you mean. If I were rich, I would have given Belle everything she wanted." "At least Belle will know to let me know that I'm spoiling her too much." Said Adam. "You'll make a great father, Adam." Maurice assured Adam. Maurice patted Adam on the shoulder before leaving the nursery.

Adam noticed that Emilie was fast asleep in his arms and dropped the rattle. Adam gently and slowly placed Emilie in her bassinet. He then picked up the rose-rattle and placed it next to his daughter. Before leaving the nursery, Adam stopped in the doorway and said, "Sleep well, my little princess."


	2. Chapter 1- The Princesses Birthday

**A/N: Alright, So, first I would like to thank IloveDisney22 so much for favoriting and following! I would also like to thank Venom1010 so much for following as well! Let me clear up some things that I forgot to make clear:**

 **1\. The characters in this movie look and sound like they do in the 1991 movie.**

 **2\. This story involves the fact that Belle and her family used to live in Paris except Belle is the age she is in the portrait of her and her mother in Belle's Cottage at Disney Land.**

 **3\. The Prince ,Adam, was first cursed at age 17. I love the idea of him being 11, but it makes more sense if he was 17.**

 **Okay, I think that is all I need to clear up. Also, updates will come depending if I have homework. I'm still in school, so there's homework. I take a long time for homework. Updates also might come before or after the next few Mondays because I have guitar lessons to go to.**

Chapter 1

The day was bright and cheerful, not a cloud in sight. The two-year old little princess was running around the castle as fast as she could on her two little legs. Emilie continued to run through the halls, searching for her daddy. As she was looking around while running, she didn't notice an approaching figure. Emilie and the figure collided. The figure was still standing while Emilie was now sitting down on the floor. Emilie looked up to see Lumiere standing right in front of her. "Oh, princess! I'm sorry. I didn't see you!" Lumiere bent over to pick up Emilie. Emilie giggled. "I'm looking for daddy!"

"You are, are you?" Lumiere asked. "Well, let me take you to him." Lumiere then carried Emilie all the way to Adam's study. Arriving at the study Lumiere knocked on the door. "Yes?" Adam's voice answered. "May I come in Master?" Asked Lumiere. "Yes, come in." Adam replied. Lumiere opened the door to the study. Adam sat at the desk going over letters from relatives and other kingdoms. Adam didn't look up from the desk. "Master, you have a visitor." Lumiere said, still holding Emilie. Adam looked over at Lumiere then smiled. Lumiere set Emilie down so she could go to her father before leaving.

Emilie waddled her way over to her father who arms were wide open for an embrace. Emilie made it up to her, father hugging him back in the embrace. "Happy 2nd birthday, sweetheart!" Adam whispered to Emilie. "Thank you Daddy." Emilie replied. "How about we go find your mama?" Said Adam. "Okay!" Emilie replied happily. Adam picked up Emilie and carried her out of the room. The two of them looked around the castle for Belle. First they looked in the library and, surprisingly, Belle wasn't in there. They then looked in the West Wing for her. Again, Belle wasn't in there. The next place they looked was the rose garden.

There, sitting on a stone bench surrounded with the rose bushes, was Belle. Belle was wearing a fairly simple pale lemon yellow dress with a white hem. The puffy sleeves were the same yellow and went down to Belle's wrists. In Belle's hands was a book. Adam approached Belle with Emilie in his arms. "Mama!" Emilie cried. Belle looked up and smiled at her husband and daughter. "Why, hello! Emilie! I thought you were in your room playing with Chip!" Said Belle. "Ah-ah-ah." Emilie replied, shaking a little finger.

Adam sat down on the stone bench with Emilie in his lap. Belle and Adam shared a quick kiss getting an "eeew" from Emilie. The two parents smiled at their little girl. Emilie was wearing a puffy, amethyst colored, dress that stopped a few inches above her ankles. The dress was made specifically for her, since she was smaller than most two-year olds. Emilie had her father eyes as well as his light auburn hair. She already looked so much like Belle but still has a bit of Adam mixed in there. "I thought you wanted to help prepare for Emilie's birthday party?" Adam asked belle. "Well, I did, but the servants told me that there was nothing for me to do. The food was being cooked, the decorations were put up, all the guests were invited, and the main ballroom was scoured multiple times." Belle answered.

"Well, I'm glad that there's nothing left to do. That means you can spend time with me and Emilie." Said Adam. Belle smiled. "You look so handsome today, Adam." Belle complimented Adam.

Adam was wearing a green coat trimmed with gold. Underneath that Adam wore a simple cream-colored shirt with a cream-colored cravat. The pants were a dark shade of black and on his feet were worn brown boots. Adam's hair was tied back into a simple ponytail with a green tie. "Thank you, Belle. You look as lovely as ever today." Belle smiled.

"Thank you Adam. I love you."

"I love you too, Belle."

"I love you mama and daddy!" Emilie cried out. This made Belle and Adam aw.

"Should we head inside now?"

"Yes, I think we should."

Adam stood up, offering Belle his right arm while holding Emilie with his left. Belle took his arm and together they went inside. The sun was shining brightly as the family went inside to the main ballroom. Adam sat Emilie down on the floor before getting down on his knees. Emilie and Adam were almost at the same height. "Sweetheart, do you want to dance with me?" Adam asked Emilie. "Yeah!" Said Emilie. Adam rose back up to his full height and took hold of Emilie's small baby hands. "Okay, put both feet on top of mine and then we'll start to dance." Emilie did as she was told. Adam then started to sway from side to side while slowly turning. Emilie began to giggle with joy.

Belle smiled and clapped as the two danced together. By the time they stopped dancing all of the guests had arrived. Soon Emilie, with the help of her parents, was opening her presents. Many of her presents were new toys like dolls and stuffed animals, and some of her presents were children's books What Emilie got from her grandfather, Maurice, was a little box that had a little bunny pop out when you cranked a handle. After presents, it was time for cake. Everybody gathered in the dining room for Emilie to blow out her candles. The cake was a three layered vanilla cake with pink frosting. Around the edge of the cake were little purple flowers. The cake said "Happy 2nd Birthday, Emilie." Soon Emilie was tired from playing with Chip, a tummy full of mainly cake, and a day full of fun.

Belle and Adam took Emilie all the way up to her room. Belle changed Emilie into her nightclothes and put her in bed. Adam and Belle kissed her good night before leaving to tend to the guests.


	3. Chapter 2- Kidnappers

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't have any homework since I'm taking some tests in math. I usually have math homework so...yeah. Please let me know how I can improve my writing. I appreciate constructive criticism. I'm trying to make the chapters just a little bit longer. Also, I only have guitar lessons on Mondays, so I don't think there will be any new chapters on the next few Mondays. I'm thinking of a schedule like this for new chapters: Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.**

Chapter 2

Inside of the castle all was at peace. The guests were sleeping soundly in their rooms, the servants were wrapping up their chores, and the royal family was peacefully sleeping. The two-year old princess was in bed sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. The night was calm and clear, not a cloud in sight. Nobody would expect the following events.

Two mysterious figures with horses appeared at the front gates of the castle. One horse was as black as the night sky. The other horse was as white as a snowy day. The figure that was riding the black horse was un-naturally thin and very tall. The eyes of the tall figure were a dull grey. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak with a crimson red dress a little too fancy for riding horses. The hood was pulled back from the figure's head to reveal a woman, no older than 29, with a head full of dark brown hair.

The figure riding the white horse was a normal height and lean. The other figure was wearing a simple chestnut brown dress with a white shirt underneath. On top of the dress the woman was wearing a navy blue coat with brown buttons. This woman was around the age of 26 with eyes that were a lovely emerald green. On top of her head was light brown hair with golden streaks.

"All right, Allaire. You remember what the plan is?" The tall one asked. "Yes I do, Adelpha. We break in without anyone noticing and kidnap the princess." The one called Alliare replied. "All right, tie the horses up here, then we'll go." The one named Adelpha said. Allaire tied the horses to a nearby tree, twigs snapping under her feet. Alliare and Adelpha then made their way to the front doors of the castle as stealthily as possible. Adelpha opened the door a crack before opening it all the way. The two crept inside of the grand hallway, blending in as best as they could with the shadows. After many hallways and a couple of staircases, they arrived at Princess Emilie's bedroom. Carefully, Adelpha creaked open the door to peek inside. The room would have been submerged in darkness if it weren't for the moonlight coming in from the windows. There were a few toys strewed throughout the room, including the gift Emilie received from her grandfather just a few hours ago. Right next to a beautifully designed wooden toy box was a small rocking horse. Light lilac colored curtains were motionless next to the windows. A wardrobe with a rather simple design was against the left wall. Adelpha made a hand motion for Allaire to follow her inside. Allaire quietly closed the door behind her.

Adelpha made her way to the princess's small, royal purple, toddler bed. She studied the toddler's sleeping face before grabbing her. Emilie began to cry. Loudly.

"Alliare, Run!" Adelpha commanded. Emilie threw open the bedroom doors and began sprinting through the halls. Adelpha carried Emilie in with her left arm as she ran. Emilie's cries could heard echoing through the halls. Soon Alliare and Adelpha heard footsteps echoing in the hallways.

As soon as Belle and Adam heard Emilie's cries they shot out of bed to check her room. Seeing that her bed was empty, they ran through the halls. They sprinted in the direction of Emilie's cries. Almost the whole household was awake. Everyone that was awake was heading in the direction of Emilie's cries. "Someone is kidnapping the princess!" Somebody exclaimed. "Stop him! Stop him now!" Adam yelled. Alliare and Adelpha were closing in on the front door. They burst through the front door and continue to run. Emilie, not understanding what's happening, was crying harder than ever. Tears were streaming down her face. Alliare opens the gate for Adelpha then shuts it quickly. "Here, take her!" Adelpha said, handing Emilie to Alliare. Alliare took Emilie while Adelpha mounts her horse. Allaire sets Emilie on her horse so she can get on. Once on her horse, Allaire picks up Emilie and pulls her closely. Alliare grabs hold of the reins then presses her legs into her horse. Adelpha is already ahead of Alliare. The two ride through the forest, dodging low tree branches as they go. Soon they hear another horse trotting behind them. Adelpha glances behind her to see somebody riding about 15 feet behind them.

"Go faster!" Adelpha yelled to Allaire. Adelpha's and Allaire's horses went faster. Adelpha takes another glance and still sees the person, just slightly smaller. Adelpha and Alliare begin to zig-zag in the forest. Going left, going right and going around trees to shake off the person chasing them. Emilie was no longer crying. Her crying and bouncing up and down on the horse made her sleepy. Adelpha looks behind her and doesn't see the rider. Adelpha smiled at this. "Allaire, head for the house." Adelpha told Allaire. Adelpha and Allaire ride to a wall made of rock. Vines were crawling down the wall and some moss was growing on it. The two ride along the left side of the wall. Soon when they were riding a black marking in the wall appeared. Seeing this marking, the two then turn right and continue to ride. Eventually, they come across a simple house on the very edge of a small village.

Around the house was a tall fence with a tall hedge on the outside. Adelpha got off her horse and opened the gates. Allaire went through the gates and rode her horse to a tiny stable. Allaire put her horse in one of the stalls and dismounted. Emilie was fast asleep by now. Allaire gently picked up Emilie and carried her to the house. Adelpha lead her horse into the stall next to Allaire's horse. Noticing that both of the oat buckets was empty, Adelpha refilled them. "You were did a good job tonight, Nemesis." Adelpha told her black stallion. Adelpha left the stables and went inside of the small, simple house.

Allaire was sitting down on a small and fragile looking sofa, holding Emilie. "What are you doing?" Adelpha asked. Allaire turned around. "I'm rubbing her back. I think she likes it." Allaire replied, smiling affectionately at Emilie. Seeing this upset Adelpha. "Allaire! Don't you remember why we're kidnapping the princess? For money _and_ for revenge on Belle for killing Gaston!" Adelpha exclaimed. Emilie began to stir. Allaire lulled her back to sleep by rubbing her back. Allaire sighed. "I know, Adelpha. But don't you think we should just let it go? Gaston never even gave us a sideways glance."

Adelpha took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She didn't want to deal with a crying baby right now. "No. I do not think that we should let it go." Adelpha said, staring right into Allaire's soul. Allaire shrunk away at Adelpha's glare. Adelpha grinned to herself. "Now," Adelpha began," her name will be Bella. Go put her in the room we prepared for her." Allaire looked down before getting up and carrying "Bella" to the stairs. Allaire went all the way up to the attic, where the room for Bella is. Allaire entered the room and made her way to the small bed. The blanket was pulled back already, so Allaire put Bella in the bed. Allaire pulled the blanket up to Bella's chin and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight, Emilie. Sweet dreams." Allaire whispered before leaving the room.

 **A/N: I also just want to add that Adelpha and Allaire are sisters. I originally didn't plan for their names to both start with A, but I wanted a french name and a name that meant "love", and I really liked Adelpha and Allaire. Adelpha means "beloved sister" in Greek, which I thought would be perfect for her. You'll see why later on. Allaire means cheerful and glad in French. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3- Bella Lebrun

**Welcome, Mustard Lady! Thank you so much for favoriting and following! Okay, so I tried making this chapter longer. Hope you guys like it!** _Disclaimer: I don't own_ Beauty and the Beast _, but I do own my OC's._

Chapter 3

Belle was restless. She could not relax at all knowing that her precious little girl was taken from her by a complete stranger. Belle tried doing anything that would help her relax. Walking, stretching, reading, counting backwards. Nothing helped. Deciding that she should try reading again, Belle made her way to the library.

The library was empty and the only source of light was from Belle's candle. The book Belle chose to read was _Romeo and Juliet_. It was one of her favorite stories. Belle sat down in one of the chairs next to the fire, placed her candle on the table, and opened the book.

Belle ended up reading the same page over and over again for a whole hour. " _I should try going back to bed with Adam."_ Belle thought to herself. Belle picked her candle and put _Romeo and Juliet_ back on the shelf. She then made her way up to the west wing. Belle went inside and crawled into bed next to Adam.

Belle couldn't tell if he was asleep, or if he was too sad to do anything except mourn over what happened to their daughter. Either way, she didn't want to disturb him. Belle felt the warmth of the blankets and the warmth from Adam's body.

Belle thought of her daughter's face, how her smile would make all of the servants smile. How she would call Cogsworth _Cogsy_ , how much her eyes would light up when she saw cupcakes, the way she would walk, the way her hair bounced when she ran. A tear escaped Belle's eye. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but it felt like she only got a minute of sleep.

Emilie awoke the next morning dazed and confused. Her surroundings were different. She didn't recognize anything. She started to cry. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman came in. The woman made her way to the bed and started to caress Emilie's forehead. "Shh, Bella, sweetie. Auntie Allie is here. Shh." Allaire told Bella. Bella was confused. " _Isn't my name Emilie_?" She thought to herself. "C'mon, let's get you some breakfast." Allaire told Bella. She picked up Bella then carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

Allaire placed Bella on a chair with some pillows stacked on top of it. Allaire then went over to get the scrambled eggs for Bella. Allaire placed the eggs in front of Bella. "Okay, sweetie. Eat the eggs." Allaire went and got herself a plate of scrambled eggs. She began to eat them using her hands. Bella looked from her plate, to Allaire, then back to her plate. She saw that Allaire was eating using her hands, so Bella copied her. Using her hands, Bella shoved fistfuls of scrambled eggs into her mouth. The eggs tasted peppery and cheesy.

Allaire and Bella finished their breakfast. Allaire took their plates and washed them. "Alright, now what do we do? Your mommy is away buying some more makeup." Allaire asked Bella, who only stared at her with curious eyes. "Why don't you play with doll I made a while ago?" Allaire got up took something off a table. Allaire handed Bella a doll with light magenta hair, azure eyes, and had some flowers in her hair. The doll was wearing a violet dress that hugged her body but spread out at her legs below the knee. A soft smile was on her face. On her back was a pair of sparkling baby blue wings.

Bella smiled then giggled. "Hi, Jinx!" She said, looking at the doll. Bella started to spin around with Jinx in her left hand. Allaire smiled before leaving the room. Allaire went to her sewing room to make more dresses. That was their main source of money right now. Girls in the village loved Allaire's dresses. Meanwhile Adelpha was trying to get a rich husband. Allaire and Adelpha used to live in the exact same village that Belle used to live in, Villeneuve, but quickly moved when news that Gaston was dead spread around.

Adelpha was planning on marrying Gaston since he was the wealthiest man in Villeneuve, but those plans got canceled. Adelpha had a husband, a very rich and handsome young man, when they first moved to that town. But shortly after, he got sick and died on a trip to Molyneaux. So Allaire and Adelpha moved to this small, remote village. Allaire then got the idea to make money by selling dresses. So far it helped them keep their home, buy food, have 2 chickens, and 2 horses.

"I hope we can live off of me selling dresses." Allaire thought out loud. She continued to sew the current dress she was working on. The last husband Adelpha had wasn't exactly kind to her. So the idea of Adelpha marrying again doesn't sound too good to Allaire. Allaire continued working on the dress when she heard the front door open. " _That must be Adelpha."_ She thought to herself.

Bella was playing with her new doll when the door opened suddenly. She looked over to see a strange lady closing it. When the lady turned around, the lady saw Bella and said "Hello, sweetie! Mommy's home!" The lady went over to Bella and picked her up. "There's my little baby!" She said, hugging Bella.

Bella didn't say anything, she just went along with what was happening. The lady carried Bella up to her room in the attic. "Sweetie, you need to take your nap now." The lady said as she tucked Bella into the bed. "Sleep well!" The lady said as she left. Bella didn't really understand what just happened, or who that lady was, but figured she wanted Bella to sleep since she put Bella in bed. Bella closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

In her dream Bella saw two adults. One was a young woman with long, brown hair, rosy cheeks, hazel eyes, fair skin, and pink lips. The other adult was a young man. He had long, light, auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. The man was also muscular. The two adults were both slender. They were both holding Bella's hands and looking down at Bella with love.


	5. Chapter 4- Adjusting

Chapter 4

Emilie has been missing for almost 2 weeks now. Nobody in the area new where she was. People have claimed to have found the princess, but they were lying. Those people actually had a completely different toddler dressed up as Emilie. People were doing this because of the reward for finding the princess. The reward was a giant sum of money for anybody who found the princess. Nobody has gotten the reward yet, obviously. Adam's hope for finding his little girl was wearing thin. He really wanted to hope that the next day, a very nice person will be coming into the castle with his little girl with them. But his hope for that was quickly vanishing. Adam was losing his zest for living very slowly. If it weren't for Belle, he would've stopped caring for himself and would have probably locked himself in the West Wing for a few days.

Adam lost his enthusiasm for doing almost everything. The only thing he was happy to do was read with Belle. Reading with Belle helped him escape from the tragic event that happened in his life. Along his jawline a very small beginning of a beard was forming. He didn't allow anyone to shave it off. Adam didn't really care if he had a beard or not, he just didn't want anybody to touch his face accept for Belle, and, hopefully, his little girl.

Cogsworth was trying to be sympathetic, but he also wanted to make sure Adam knew what was going on in the villages. He was always having Adam busy with studying and remembering the names of different rulers, so reading with Belle gave him another thing to escape from. Right now, Adam laying on his stomach in his lavish bed in the West Wing. His face was buried in a fluffy pillow. He just wanted to shut the world out right now and think about his little Emilie. He had a bad headache and didn't want to be disturbed.

A knock at the door made him growl. Groaning, he asked "Who is it?" Mrs. Potts kind voice answered. "Mrs. Potts, Master. I thought you might want a spot of tea for your headache." Adam got up and opened the door for her. Mrs. Potts came in with her tea cart. She began to pour some tea into a teacup. "Here you go, Master. A nice hot spot of tea." Mrs. Potts said nicely. Adam took the teacup and replied with "Thank you Mrs. Potts."

"You're welcome dearie." Mrs. Potts pushed the tea cart out of the room and closed the door behind her. Adam slowly sipped his tea. It was just the way he liked it, with two sugars. His headache was starting to feel much better now. _"Maybe I should go see what Belle is doing."_ Adam thought to himself. Putting on his red coat, he made his way to the library. He looked around inside the library to find no one in there. The next place he checked was the kitchens. In there he found Belle helping Chip with something.

Chip was now thirteen. During the curse, he was six years old. He was unable to age during the curse, so when his birthday came, the servants celebrated it even though he was still six. So, technically, he was 16, but he had the mind and body of a thirteen year old. Chip smiled as Belle handed him something in a jar. He poured it into a big bowl. The two were talking about something, both nodding their heads. Chip then said something else before turning around and looking through the cabinets for something. Adam saw this as an opportunity to sneak up on Belle. He slowly made his way behind Belle and grabbed her shoulders.

Belle jumped and turned around to see who or what grabbed her. Her face relaxed when she saw Adam. "Adam, you startled me!" Belle said as she lightly hit his arm. "I know. That was the point." Adam replied with a boyish grin. "What are you doing Belle?" Adam asked, looking at all the cooking utensils in front of her. "Oh, Chip wanted to try baking some cupcakes, but his mom and everyone else was busy, so I asked if I can help him." Belle explained. "Oh, so the two of you are baking cupcakes? For who?" Adam asked. Belle shrugged. "I don't actually know if it's for anybody. Chip just told that he wanted to bake cupcakes."

Chip came over with a small pouch of cocoa powder. "I found it, Belle! "Chip cried happily, lifting the pouch in the air. "Oh, hello Master!" Chip said, noticing the presence of Adam. "Hello Chip. What are you doing?" Adam asked Chip. "Belle and I were making cupcakes!" Chip said smiling. He then went over to a big bowl of cupcake batter and poured some cocoa powder into the mixture. He then started to stir it. The mixture became a brunette color. "Alright, that's the last ingredient! Now we need to pour the mixture into this baking sheet." Belle said as she pulled out a baking sheet for cupcakes. "Can I help?" Adam asked. "Yes, Master, you can help us! Pour some batter into the baking sheet!" Chip said as he scooped out some batter with a measuring cup.

Adam, Belle, and Chip finished pouring the batter into the baking sheet. The oven was ready, so Belle put the cupcakes in the oven. "Now Chip, you don't touch or use the oven without adult supervision. Got it?" Belle asked Chip. "Okay, Belle. But I don't see why I can't use the oven by myself! I'm old enough, aren't I?" Chip exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Chip, but you aren't old enough yet." Belle told him. "Now, why don't you go find your mother?" Belle asked. "Alright." Chip pouted a little before leaving the kitchen. On his way out Belle and Adam could hear him grumbling. "I'm thirteen, I am old enough to use the oven on my own! I know how to use it!" The couple chuckled at the teenage boy. Belle then looked over at Adam and smiled at him. Adam smiled back. Adam walked over to Belle before pulling her in for a kiss. Belle kissed him back.

"How are you today, my Belle?" Adam asked after they broke apart. "I am fine, thank you Adam. How are you today?" Belle asked. "I am alright, thank you." Adam replied. Adam sighed. He started to think about his daughter again.

"Adam, everything will be alright. I just know it will."

"I hope so, Belle."

"Everything will be alright."

"I really hope that she is okay out there."

"She is, Adam. And soon, she'll be back in our arms."

Belle smiled reassuringly at Adam. Adam gave Belle a weak smile. "I'm going to go back to bed. I love you, Belle." Said Adam as he left the kitchen.

Belle sighed. She really wished that her daughter was okay. Belle was putting on a brave face for Adam. He wasn't too much of an optimist, so he was easily able to get mopey. Belle decided that she should read the book she was reading earlier while she waited for the cupcakes. She made her way to the library to get the book she was reading. Belle got her book and went back to the kitchen. She started reading her book.

It was about a princess that was cursed by an evil fairy when she was an infant. She was cursed to prick her finger and fall into a deep slumber forever unless somebody gave her a true love's kiss. Belle was so engrossed in her story that she almost didn't hear the timer for the cupcakes. Belle reached for the timer and turned it off. Belle put on oven mitts and pulled out the cupcakes. " _Alright, I should probably get Chip. He'll want to frost these cupcakes."_ Belle thought to herself.

Belle looked around the castle for Chip and finally found him in the rose garden. He was tending to the flowers. "Chip, the cupcakes are ready to be decorated!" Belle called to Chip. Chip looked over at Belle and smiled. "Belle, would you look at how lovely these flowers are!" Chip cried happily. Belle walked over to join Chip. She nodded her head as she said "Well, these flowers truly are lovely." She smiled at the boy. Chip definitely grew in the last couple of years, for her now reached Belle's chest, where before he only reached to her thighs.

Dusting his hands, Chip smiled at Belle and said "All righty, let's go frost the cupcakes!" Chip ran ahead of Belle. Belle chuckled. She then ran to catch up with Chip.

Soon the two of them were back in the kitchen, messing around while frosting the cupcakes. After fifteen minutes, they finished. "Chip, who are these cupcakes for?" Belle asked chip. "Oh, uh, I wanted to make the Master and you happy, since…. Emilie ….was…was taken." Chip said shyly.

Belle smiled at this. "Aw, Chip, you didn't have to do this. The Master and I will be fine. It's been a little hard for us, but we know that Emilie will come back to us, safe and sound." Belle said. She was now bending down so she was at Chip's level. Chip surprised Belle by hugging her tightly. Belle hugged him back. "Thank you Chip. Let me go get the Master so the three of us can enjoy these cupcakes." Belle told Chip as she got up. "Okay!" Said Chip. "I'll guard the cupcakes!" Belle smiled before leaving the kitchen to get Adam.

"Bella" has almost completely forgot about her real parents, since she was so young. She would occasionally have brief memories of them, but would quickly forget about it. She would often dream about them, but she never remembered her dreams.

Bella was used to Adelpha, her "mom", and Allaire, her "aunt". She was adjusting alright to her new life. She loved to play with colors and her aunt "Ally" supported her love for creating her own art. Meanwhile Adelpha hated Bella's art. It was too colorful and was terrible. Of course, she didn't say that. She didn't want to deal with an upset toddler.

Bella was painting on a small canvas with a dark purple. Purple was her favorite color. The majority of her paintings had the different shades of purple. Bella giggled as she got some paint on herself. She moved her brush quickly across the canvas. The canvas had dark purple stripes going across on it. The canvas looked like a zebra with purple stripes.

The door to the attic opened and Allaire came in. "Hello sweetie! Allie is here!" She made her way over to Bella. What are you painting now, Bella?" Allaire peered at Bella's newest painting. "A zebr-uh!" Bella said cheerfully. "You are, are you?" Allaire asked. "Yes!" Allaire smiled. "Alright, my little artist, it's time for lunch." Allaire picked up Bella and carried her out of the room. "Yay!' Bella cried. Allaire put Bella on a chair with three other pillows. Allaire then went over to grab Bella's plate of eggs and cup of milk. The only food they had was the eggs from their chickens and some bread and milk from the village. "Here you go, sweetie." Allaire patted Emilie on the head. "Thank you, auntie!"

Allaire went and got herself a plate off eggs. Bella was chewing with her mouth open, so Allaire could see the mashed up eggs in her mouth. She didn't mind, she thought it was adorable. Adelpha came in and got some eggs. She joined Allaire and Bella at the table. The three ate in silence. The only noise came from their chewing.

When they finished Adelpha collected and washed the dishes. Allaire went back to the sewing room. When Adelpha finished washing the dishes, she went over to Bella. "Alright, Bella, mommies going to go shopping for makeup. Behave while I'm gone, sweetie!" And with that, Adelpha was out of the house. Bella didn't really understand what her mom was doing, but didn't really care. Right now the only thing she cared about was playing with her doll Jinx. Bella crawled back upstairs to her bedroom. She saw her doll and waddled over to it. "Hiya Jinx!" Bella played with Jinx all afternoon until Adelpha came back home upset.

Bella heard stuff being thrown and slammed, and she didn't like it one bit. So she hid in her room until the slamming and breaking stopped. Scared, Bella crawled into her bed to hide under the covers. She hid until the moon started to come out. Seeing that the moon was out, Bella was even more scared. Holding Jinx tightly, she said "It-it-it'll be okay, J-Jinx. The sun will come out tomorrow. We just have to hold on until then." Bella then crawled back into bed to hide under the covers. Soon, Bella drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5- How Life Is Now

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with schoolwork and house work. I have to clean, go to school, take care of my pets, and get my homework done. I also have this big project coming up and it needs to look like a newspaper, which I think makes it harder. I hope you guys and gals won't lose faith in me! I will continue to upload! I promise! Any ways, this is about what happened a few years later after Emilie was kidnapped. I would like to thank Jakdhale Gutierrez, Riotlovesgems, SlytherinPosidens Divergents, Venom1010, XxLellian Black-GryffindorXx, dragonworldinc, , miranda88, and singertobe all for following! Also thank you dragonworldinc, , miranda88, and Mustard Lady for favoriting! Have a fantastic day!  
**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Beauty and The Beast", but I do own this story and my OC's, except they actually own me._

Chapter Five

Soon weeks bled into months and months bled into years. Emilie has been missing for 5 years now. Many people lost hope of ever finding the princess again. The only two with hope in finding Emilie was Belle and Adam. Well, Adam didn't have that much hope, but each day with Belle he gets more hope than he had yesterday. But there is another problem. The castle went back to the state it was when it was cursed after 4 years of Emilie being missing. Why? Because every servant was turned back into an enchanted object. And the master? He was back to being a beast. But what happened to Belle? Belle was…

The same. Belle was the same on the outside and inside. Since she wasn't cursed the first time, she didn't change. Well, that was the guess of many of the servants. Nobody outside the castle remembered anything about it or anyone inside of it. The people outside of the castle had their memories wiped.

Of course, the little "Bella" didn't know what was going on. She didn't know that she was the seven-year old lost princess of Adam and Belle. Bella just thought that she was a seven-year old farm girl with an aunt and a mom.

A seven year old that does heavy amounts of work. Bella didn't mind the work. The work helped her think of creative ideas. Ideas for machines that could make things easier to do and left her time to draw. Or paint. Or play. Or maybe see if she can hang out with Riley or Ethan. Or maybe explore. Bella has explored most of the woods closest to her home. Almost all the time she explore the woods with her closest and best friend, Jinx. When she doesn't explore is when she has heavy amounts of work to do, busy doodling, or if night has fallen.

Her mother tells her stories of how a ghost will walk around in the night looking for children to drown in a river. Though she doesn't think it is true, Bella isn't going to take her chances.

Bella was busy washing the laundry right now. She started to slow her pace after thinking about this area she could sketch when she's done and the colors she'll use when done. Shaking her head, Bella went back to washing the laundry. Bella was in the area where you wash clothes in the town. Multiple people have passed by her and gave her a strange look. The people in this town thought that Bella was strange for spending her time drawing and creating things.

They thought that she should be spending her time learning how to be a housewife and mom. But she already knew how to cook, or at least how to turn the stove on, and how to clean and how to do the laundry. Aunt Allie has been away for a while, meaning that her mother has been giving her a little more than usual amount of chores. Some chores involved lifting heavy, but Bella was pretty strong. Bella was strong but very petite.

Aunt Allie has a special job. She travels to nearby towns and gives dresses that she's made to the people who have requested for a dress. In return she gets money. Allie has told Bella that she is very lucky to have this small business and that very few woman don't have jobs at all.

Thinking about how woman barely got to do anything while the men got to do everything made Bella want to scream. But then again, when Bella has an idea that make her very excited she just wants to scream, too. Shaking her head for the second time, Bella finally finished doing the laundry. Bella picked up the laundry basket and stared walking home. Bella noticed that the group of girls that are mean to her are close by. She picks up her pace and quickly makes her way through the town. Luckily, Bella doesn't have an encounter with the girls. She didn't want to believe that people were evil, but with how her mother and those girls act, Bella was starting to doubt her thoughts.

Bella walked up to her house and opened the front door. Bella went inside and quietly closed the door. When she turned round she saw her mother laying on the floor with 3 bottles of drinking alcohol around her. Her mother moved slightly with a slightly troubled face before becoming still again. Bella took this another reason to be quite. She didn't want to get hurt again by her mother. Whenever there was bottles of drinking alcohol around it meant mother was drinking again. Bella usually got hurt more when her mother was drunk.

Quietly, Bella made her way into her mother's room to carefully put away her mother's clothes. After a few minutes Bella was done with her mother's room. She moved on to her aunt's room. Finally Bella moved up to her room. Bella's room was really small. When she was younger she was way smaller. So her room was a fair size. But now she has grown so her room was getting quite cramped.

In her room she has a small dresser for her 3 dresses, 2 shirts, and 2 skirts. There were a few small mountains of papers in the room. Those were sketches and drawings and paintings that Bella has made over the years. Her drawing has improved by a ton. She had a few paint brushes, pencils, and colors scattered about the room. She had a small bed that creaks loudly whenever she moves on it. The ceiling has been decorated with drawings that are of the night sky. The drawings were colored to match the dark night sky but had a slightly lighter tone. The ceiling was also slanted, so on one side it was high enough for Bella to stand, but on the other Bella had to crouch. Right next to her bed was a small table with a flimsy chair. That was where Bella did some of her drawing. On the opposite wall of the door was a low, small triangular window that overlooks the trees in the forest. Sometimes Bella could see beautiful birds flying through the trees, joining each other in the sky.

Bella quickly put the empty laundry basket downstairs and went back to her room. " _I should start a new drawing of me and Jinx on an adventure!"_ Bella thought to herself has she pulled out a small canvas. Bella gathered her colors and paintbrushes and started to draw a bigger version of Jinx. She then started to draw herself next to Jinx. When Bella finished she looked at her painting. There was Jinx and Bella on ship, looking around because they were lost at sea. Jinx had a slightly happy look on her face, while Bella had a sad expression on her face.

" _Jinx just loves when bad things happen."_ Bella chuckled to herself. When Bella looked out the window she saw there would be a few hours before sun set. Bella got up and grabbed her special sack. Her special sack had some art supplies, a few sketches that Bella made, and some blank pieces of paper. On top of the big pouch there was a smaller pouch. The pouch was added by Bella. It was made specifically for Jinx and her stuffed toy moose, Jeff. She loved to explore with Jeff and Jinx. Bella placed Jinx right next to Jeff before leaving. Bella tip-toed past her mother and went out the front door. When she was a good 10 feet away from the house, Bella broke into a full-on sprint. She ran and ran until she came to this hill. One of the most gorgeous views was from up here.

There was a tree up here that completed the view. The hill was actually more of a cliff with a breath-taking view of a wide sparkling river down below. The trees were beautiful different colors and shades, the leaves moving gently in the wind. The sky was partly cloudy, only a few clouds here and there. The grass was a lovely shade of green and felt nice beneath Bella's bare feet. The sky was a light orange-peachy color. The setting was perfect. " _Time to start drawing!"_ Bella sat down and started to sketch the landscape. When Bella finished there was about an hour before sunset. " _Oh no! I better hurry!"_ Bella gathered her things and ran as fast as she could to home. When she reached her home finally, it was getting pretty dark.

Bella hurried inside the inviting house. But when she went inside, she saw that her mother was awake and standing in front of the door, an empty bottle of alcohol at her feet. " _Oh no. Please no. Don't do this again."_ Bella thought as she studied her mother's expression. Her expression was not happy, and she was breathing heavily. Bella gulped. "What.. were.. you doing… outside?!" Mother yelled. "I-I- I'm sorry!" Bella cried. "You shouldn't have been outside! It was getting dark out!"

"I-I wanted to sketch a l-landscape."

"You shouldn't be wasting your time DRAWING!"

"B-B-B-But I love to-"

"Drawing is a waste of time!"

Her mother, Adelpha, then steps closer to Bella before slapping her hard across the face. Bella falls to the floor, touching her cheek. She looked up with teary eyes. Adelpha hits Bella hard against the back of her head. Bella hits the floor. She slowly gets back up, only to be pushed down. Bella was crying hard now. Adelpha slapped Bella across the face multiple times before kicking her in the gut. Adelpha gets down to Bella's level before punching Bella in the cheek. Adelpha slowly rose to her feet.

She looked down at her with anger and disgust. "Now, Crybaby, go sleep outside. You don't deserve a bed tonight." She spat. Adelpha then left the room, acting as if she weren't just beating a seven-year old up.

Slowly, Bella got to her feet. Bella got her blanket and went outside, sniffling. She curled up on a spot next to one of the walls and tried listening to the silent sway of the trees to fall asleep. " _What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? Why does practically everyone hate me?"_

 _Back At the Castle_

Adam walked around the castle grounds, trying to relief his head ache. He had this nasty head ache all day and nothing helped. Even Mrs. Potts' tea wouldn't help. _"After another 2 minutes and I'll go back inside to try to sleep."_ Adam decided. Adam continued to walk around the castle grounds, which were covered with snow. It seemed like the castle was trapped in an internal winter. Snow covered the ground and the weather was either sunny, snowy, or rainy.

Another two minutes went by and Adam went back inside. He went up to the west wing but instead of going to his room, he turned and went down the hall into another room. He didn't want to sleep in the same room with Belle while he was in this form. Adam went inside and laid down on the rug in front of the fire place. He didn't want to lay in his bed, not at least yet. He also didn't wear that much, he just wore a pair of trousers and his blue cape. He didn't think he was worthy of wearing clothes or sleeping in a comfy bed. Adam curled up on the rug and soon drifted off to sleep.

Belle was in the library, dozing off while trying to read " _Guinevere and Lancelot"_. The story was one of Belle's favorites, but not her most favorite. After dozing off another 5 times, Belle decided to mark the page and go to sleep.

Belle placed the book down on a table and left the library. She made her way up to the west wing, trying not to wake anybody she passes. Belle finally arrives at the west wing and goes into her room. She didn't see why Adam didn't want to sleep in the same room, but she didn't want to pry. A lot has happened to them.

Belle changed into her night gown and pulled back the rich, velvety covers. She crawled into the bed and tried to go to sleep. But she kept tossing and turning. It felt like it's been a half hour, but it only has been 12 minutes. Belle kept on thinking about her daughter and what happened to her. A few dreadful thoughts came to Belle's mind. She tried pushing those thoughts away. She would not think like that, not when she didn't have anything to prove those thoughts. She would stay positive for as long as possible.

" _My daughter is alive, happy, and healthy. She is living a happy life with caring friends and a loving family. She is fine. She is a smart, beautiful, funny, and caring little girl. Nothing bad has happened to her. She is fine."_ Belle thought to herself as she seemed to finally drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6- Discovering New Things

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, but I do own my OC's_

Chapter 6

Belle woke up in the middle of the night. She was now walking around the castle, looking for a specific room. Belle finally found the room she was looking for. No, it wasn't the library, or the kitchens, or the art room. The room she was looking for was not a room, but the grand hallway. That hallway had something important to Belle and Adam. Belle walked through the hallway all the way to a large painting.

Belle looked at the painting with watery eyes. The painting was a family portrait. In the painting, Adam had one arm around Belle, the other behind little Emilie's head. His hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. His face was smiling a wide smile. He was wearing his gold ballroom outfit, the same one he wore when he first danced with Belle as a beast, the one when he danced with Belle for the first time as a human, and the one that he wore for their first Christmas together as humans. Emilie was wearing a fuchsia-colored dress with three ruffles at the end and sleeves that became a flower-like shape when it reached her wrists. There was a ribbon around her little waist that was a lilac color and had a matching collar around her neck. In her hair she had a big bow that was the same fuchsia color as her dress. She had a very happy face, even for 1-month old.

Belle was wearing the same golden dress she wore when she dance with Adam for the very first time and when they danced together when Adam was a human again. She was holding Emilie. Her hair was up in a bun, with the same lock that always falls out of place in her face. She was smiling brightly, happy that she had a loving husband and lovely little girl. Now, though, Belle didn't have her lovely daughter. She was glad she had her husband, but she wished she could have her daughter back.

Belle heard heavy footsteps coming, she knew it was Adam, but she didn't look away from the painting. She felt a hand, or rather a paw, on her shoulder. Belle reached out and gently touched the painting, as if it would bring back Emilie. "I know. I miss her too, Belle." Adam told Belle. Belle continued to stare at the painting. Belle finally spoke. "I wish we could see her now." She looked at Adam before returning her gaze back to Emilie in the portrait.

"Me too, Belle. I wish we could see her now." Just like magic, the paintings surface started to ripple like water. Soon the painting was replaced by a place outside. A small figure laid on the grass. Belle and Adam were taken back. They looked at each other then back at the painting. "Is this…" Belle started. "Our daughter?" Belle asked the painting. The image quickly changed to a man nodding his head. The image went back to their daughter.

The image now showed their daughter's face. The moonlight helped see what she looked like. She was asleep. It looked like she has been crying hard. Emilie looked like a spitting image of her mom, except smaller and younger. She also looked slightly malnourished, but Adam and Belle couldn't tell. "She's beautiful." Adam remarked. Belle nodded. "Just like her mother." Adam added. Slowly the image of Emilie faded away. The painting started to ripple again before showing the painting of the royal family again. "It's just like the magic mirror, except it seems to have a mind of its own." Belle stated.

"Yes. Does that mean we can see Emilie whenever we want if we ask the painting?" Adam replied. The painting changed to the man nodding his head again. "Okay, so we can actually see her now. Just not in person." Belle added. "I'd rather be able to see her, just not in person. I think she'll scream or faint if she saw me." Said Adam.

"Or she'll think you look like a cuddly dog." Belle joked. Adam rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Belle." The two walked away together, arm in arm.

* * *

Soon morning came and Bella awoke with it. At first she was confused on why she was outside, but last night's events came flooding back to her. Bella started to cry as she got up. Emilie heard a horse running nearby. She went to the gate and saw a lady on a horse. Bella recognized the lady and smiled. The person slowed their horse. The lady got off her horse and smiled. She knelt down to Bella's height.

"There's my little Rosabella!" Aunt Allaire exclaimed. Rosabella was a nickname that Allaire had given Bella when she said that she loved roses so much."You're back! You're back!" Bella cried. Bella ran into Allaire's arms. She hugged her tightly. Aunt Allaire returned the hug. "Yes, I'm back! And I can now see some of your latest drawings!"

"I've made some really cool ones! Ones like me and Jinx on adventures!" Bella cried happily "Alright, let's go inside!" Allaire and Bella went inside. Bella lead Allaire to her bedroom and showed her numerous drawing, paintings, sketches, and a few miniature sculptures Bella made. Some artwork showed a character, some a place, and some showed people in a place. Allaire kept making remarks like" This is amazing" or "This is incredible!" or "You have a gift!"

Soon all of the new pieces of art that Bella made were shown to Allaire. "Bella, you have a real gift. You continue to draw and create art. And continue to create the sketches of those amazing inventions of yours. They could really help the world some day!" Allaire said as she got up. She patted Bella on the head before leaving. Bella smiled. She then organized some art into piles before slowly descending down the stairs. But before she reached the third-to last step, she heard her mother yelling.

" _Oh no."_ Bella thought as she got on her hands and knees. She peaked through the railing to see her mother and aunt in the living room. Her mother was twitching a little and her aunt was shaking ever so slightly. "You shouldn't be encouraging her! She is a stupid little girl with stupid ideas!" Mother yelled at Auntie Allie. Allaire stood up straight and barked at mother "She is not stupid! And she has wonderful ideas! She should have a better family! One that loves her and her ideas!" Mother seemed to be taken back by Allaire's remark. But then she slapped Allaire hard enough to cause her to fall. "Allaire! Don't you dare talk like that ever again! If you do I will throw you out into the streets!" Mother almost screamed at Allaire. Allaire looked up at mother, her cheek turning red from the slap. She nodded her head.

"Good. Now go and cook some eggs for lunch." Mother then turned and headed for her room. Bella came down the stairs. Auntie Allie was already in the kitchen distracted trying to make lunch. "A-auntie Allie? Are you okay?" Bella made Allaire jump. Allaire turned to see Bella. "Goodness, Bella! You scared me to death!" Allaire put her hand over her chest. "I'm sorry, Aunt Allaire, but I wanted to know if you were okay."

Allaire looked slightly baffled. She looked quickly from left to right before returning her gaze back to Bella. "Why wouldn't I be okay, sweetie?" Bella looked at the red mark on Allaire's face. She pointed at it. "That's why." Bella said firmly. "Oh, sweetie, I just..just…" Allaire stuttered. "You got hit by mother when you spoke your mind." Bella answered. "Oh, sweetie. I didn't want you to see that." Allaire hugged Bella.

"Do you and mother hate each other?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Bella, we don't hate each other. Siblings fight. But we don't hate each other." Allaire explained. "Okay, Auntie Allaire. I love you." Bella then left the kitchen. She went to her room, grabbed her special sack, and left to climb some trees.

* * *

It's been a month since Bella has seen that moment with mother and Auntie Allaire. She was told not to worry about it. So Bella tried not to worry about it. She still worried about sometimes.

Bella was turning eight in a week. Her birthday was on September 27. Bella was excited about turning eight, but sad because she knew that if she threw a birthday party for herself nobody would come. She learned this last year when she turned six. She threw a party, had some games and decorations, but nobody came. She thought of a song for it, but she didn't wright it down. Bella remembered the song. She had to remember a lot of things.

Bella thought of another song she composed, based on what almost everybody in town calls her, "Crybaby". The two songs were played on the piano. Bella was able to play the piano because a kind gentleman named Robert allowed her to play his piano. He was going to teach Bella, but she declined. She said that she wanted to learn how to on her own. Bella became interested in the piano when she kept on hearing monsieur Robert play song on the piano in the church. Robert was glad that Bella was interested in learning the piano. He gladly allowed her to play the piano.

Bella was about to continue to paint when she heard her aunt Allaire scream. "Auntie Allie!" Bella cried as she ran to go to her aunt. She entered her aunt's room to find her on the floor. "Auntie Allaire!" Bella went to her aunt's side. Mother soon came. "What's going on in here?" She asked, looking at the scenery in front of her.

All Allaire did was look at her sister in pain. Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes had a slightly glassy look in them. "Mother, get the doctor!" Bella cried. "Fine, but I bet she is alright." Mother said as she left. "It'll be okay, Auntie Allie. Everything is going to be fine. You'll be alright, auntie." Bella told Allaire. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of Allaire.

Allaire didn't hear a thing either of them said. She sort of spaced out and could only feel the pain in her chest.

Almost 20 minutes went by until Adelpha came back with the doctor. The doctor started to examine Allaire. Bella and Adelpha had to leave the room. When he was finished he told them that Allaire had an unknown disease and that he could tell by how many times her heart was beating that she was going to die soon. The doctor started to pack up and left without a word.

Bella cried. She went to her aunt Allaire and hugged her tightly. Allaire barely returned the hug. Adelpha came over and barely hugged them. She then turned and left the two of them. Allaire suddenly shook her head vigorously. Bella loosened her hold on Allaire. "Auntie Allaire, are you all right?"

Allaire looked around the room before landing her gaze on Bella. "Bella." She said. "Bella, help me into a chair." Bella helped Allaire getup and into the chair at the vanity. Her breathing was steadier, but still ragged. She looked at Bella with loving, caring, eyes. But there was a hint of sadness in them. "Bella." Allaire said again. "I want you… to know something before… it's too late." She took a hold of Bella's hands. "I want you to promise me… that you will be fearless and be kind throughout your life." Bella nodded. A single tear escaped her right eye.

"I want you to know that… you are not Adelpha's real daughter or my real niece. You are…you _were_ an orphan. Adelpha adopted you because she wanted to have a beautiful daughter that would be like her. But when you started to show your own personality, she began to despise you for it. I loved how kind and fearless you were. You didn't…judge others based on how they look. You judged them based…on their personalities. I… love you now and forever, my little Rosabella." Allaire finished her sentence with her eyes closed.

Bella panicked, thinking that her aunt was dead, but when she saw her chest rise up and down, she relaxed. She kissed Auntie Allaire on the head, covered her with a blanket, and left the bedroom.

She went to the kitchen to sit down at the table. She rubbed her temples. It seemed so obvious, why she looked so different from Auntie Allaire and mother, why she had auburn hair with blue eyes, and why she seemed to act **_completely_** different from the two of them, mainly her mother. Bella was still trying to process the information she just received.

" _I should just go to sleep now. It is almost 8 o'clock."_ Bella went up the stairs to her cramped bedroom. She changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. She tossed and turned, and numerous tears fell from her eyes, but she managed to fall asleep. She once again dreamed of the two figures holding her hands in a peaceful meadow.

* * *

 **Thank you power214063 for favoriting!**


	8. Chapter 7- Bella's Plan

**A/N: So I wanted to make the connection between Adelpha, Allaire, and Belle clear. Adelpha and Allaire lived happily in the same village as Belle, Villeneuve, with Adelpha's rich husband (No-Name), until he died. Adelpha and Allaire were starting to lose money. Adelpha planned on marrying Gaston, since he was the richest man in town. But Gaston was set on marrying Belle, as seen in the movie and the Beauty and the Beast marvel comics. When the mob that Gaston rounded up came back, news quickly spread that gaston was dead. This ruined Adelpha's plans. Adelpha ,thinking that Belle killed Gaston to keep him from proposing to her again, wanted to get revenge on Belle. Allaire didn't want to kidnap Emilie, but Adelpha some how managed to convince her to. Adelpha hoped that by having Emilie under their care it would bring some money, but it didn't. They kept losing money, so Adelpha turned to alcohol to help her escape from her money problems. Adelpha does care about her sister, deep down, but never really showed it. Allaire also stayed with Adelpha because she knew that her sister cared about her. Alos, the painting shows the man as a form to say 'yes' or 'no'. The man in the painting isn't a "mystery man".**

 _Thank you ilovemusic24601 and Child of Dreams for favoriting and following! Also thank you guys for reviewing! It brightens my day to see you thoughts on the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Beauty and the Beast, but I do own this story and my OC's.  
_

Chapter 7

A week and a half went bye and Allaire was still suffering. Bella made sure that she was comfortable and had what she needed. A few times when Bella helped Allaire by giving her some water or giving her a blanket Allaire had this look in her eyes. A look that said she wanted to tell Bella something. Bella didn't want to pry, so she would only ask, "Are you okay, Auntie Allie?" Allaire would only nod and say "Yes, sweetie. I am alright."

Bella just shrugged it off, deciding that her aunt will tell her before her time is up. She couldn't help but feel as if her aunt won't tell her at all.

Bella noticed that her mother was starting to cook all of the meals. Well, all the meals for her aunt. She barely cooked for Bella, saying that 8 years-old is old enough to cook her own meals. Bella also noticed that her mother was barely coming out of her room, which was strange because she usually was gone most of the time looking for a husband.

Lately Bella found it easier to explore the woods outside, knowing that it was unlikely for her mother to be out of her room. In the woods she found many different kinds of lizards and frogs. She also found some rabbits. When she found the first rabbit, however, something interesting happened.

It was a warm and sunny afternoon. Bella Dupont was exploring the woods close to her home. On her adventure she found some animals. The first being a small, light brown fuzzy rabbit. Bella went closer to the rabbit, going slowly so she wouldn't startle the rabbit. When she got within 3 feet of the rabbit, Bella heard a scream and the rabbit ran off. She then heard someone screaming "Help! It's going to kill and eat me!"

Bella looked around, but saw no one. " _That's strange. The voice sounded awfully close."_ Bella decided to follow the rabbit. She started to run, and shortly she caught up with the rabbit. Once again she heard someone scream for help. She looked around, but saw no one. Bella decided that calling to the person screaming for help would be a better choice instead of looking around. "Hello? Is someone there?" Her voice echoed throughout the trees in the forest.

She heard something shaking in the bushes. Turning to the bush, she saw the same light brown rabbit come out slowly. Bella called out once again. "Hello? Does anybody need some help?"

"Who are you?" The voice asked. "I'm Bella Dupont. Where are _you?_ Bella asked the voice. "Over here!" The voice called. Bella turned in the direction of the voice but saw nobody. "Where are you?'

"Down here!" The voice called. The voice sounded very close. Bella looked down and at the ground around her but only saw the rabbit. What happened next shook Bella? The rabbit opened its mouth and talked to Bella! "Are you going to eat me?" The rabbit asked. Bella's mouth dropped open. "I-I-I…uhhh, no. I will not eat you." Bella stammered a little.

"What's your name?" The rabbit asked Bella. Bella looked down at it before answering. "My name is Bella Dupont. What is your name?" The rabbit hopped a little closer. "My name is Cinnabun. I live with my four sisters and eight brothers." Cinnabun hopped closer. "Do you live with siblings?" Bella only shook her head. "I have one question though: How come I can understand you and you can understand me?" Bella asked. "I have no clue. Oh, why would you look the sky! Time for me to go home! Bye Bella!" And with that, Cinnabun hopped off. Bella looked up and saw that the sky was still blue, but the sun was right over them. Bella started to walk without a specific direction.

" _That's strange. Why can I talk to animals all of a sudden? I mean, I know I talk to Jinx and Jeff as if they're alive, but they are the closest friends I have. Riley and Auggie are my best friends, but aren't as close as Jinx and Jeff are with me. They know what I've been through in the past. Riley and Auggie don't."_

Bella decided to go home. On her way home, Bella found some other rabbits, some frogs, and some lizards. They talked to her, and she talked to them. When she got home it was half past 3 o'clock. The house was very quiet. There was a heavy silence in the air, and Bella couldn't figure out why. She made her way to her aunt's room and found her mother inside, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her aunt. A floor board creaked under Bella's foot and her mother whipped her head around to look at Bella.

For the first time in her life, Bella saw her mother with wet eyes. Looking at where her aunt was, Bella started to form a saddening thought in her head. "Mother" Bella started," D-d-d-did Auntie Allaire d-d-d-d-d-." Bella couldn't bring herself to say the word. She couldn't bear it. Her mother slowly nods her head. The one person who loved Bella her whole life was taken from her. And she wasn't here to be with her aunt in her final moments.

Bella wouldn't let herself cry. Not yet. She wanted to stay strong until her mother was gone. Bella blinked back tears that threatened to fall. "She was a good person. A good sister." Mother kisses her hand a few times, hugs her tightly, and then gets up to leave. Before leaving, she gets down to Bella's level and hugs her. Bella hears something so faintly, it being barely above a whisper. But Bella swears she heard her mother say "I love her, and I love you so much."

Her mother gets back up to her full height and leaves. Bella was about to reach for her aunt's hand, but something overpowers her. Bella falls to her knees. Her head felt like someone was trying to pull a bit of her brain out. Suddenly, Bella can no longer see her aunt's room. She can no longer feel the pain she was feeling a moment before. Bella looks around her, and sees that she is in another room. She looks up to see a woman with brown locks and hazel eyes was holding her, looking at Bella with love. The woman is holding Bella in her lap while caressing her back. " _I'm a toddler!"_ Bella realizes.

The woman smiles brightly at Bella before starting to sing. Bella could hear her voice perfectly, while she couldn't make out details about her face. The woman's voice is lovely, almost angelic to Bella.

"Days in the sun, when your life has barely begun, not until my own life is done, will I ever leave you."

The woman was now fading away. The whole room was fading away. Bella only saw darkness. Realizing that her eyes were closed, Bella opened them to see she was back in her aunt's room. She went over to her aunt who was still laying lifelessly in bed. Bella thought back to the song she heard just seconds ago. The song had a heartwarming message, Bella could tell. Bella felt like the woman was someone that Bella knew, but Bella would've known if she was someone she knew. But still, that feeling of knowing the woman stayed.

Bella went over to her aunt Allaire. She took hold of her hand. Her hand felt cold and lifeless already. Bella moved her hand to Bella's chest, and began to sing. "Days in the sun, when my life has barely begun, not until my whole life is done, will I ever leave you." A single tear rolled down the side of Bella's face. "I love you, Auntie Allie. Now and forever. I hope you are in peace now."

Bella left the room. She went to her bedroom. The room was the same way Bella left it. The same piles of artwork, the same unmade bed, the same tiny wardrobe, and the same flimsy desk was there. Bella crawled into her bed. Instead of going under the blanket, she sat on top of it, hugging her knees against her chest. Then, streams of tears came down her face. She cried and cried for hours. Bella's head soon felt heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was hard. Bella woke up, then the events from yesterday came flooding back to her. She sobbed. She slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Downstairs she saw that her mother was at the table, asleep, with her hand against her face as support. A bottle of expensive wine was on the table next to her. Carefully, Bella made her way past her mother and grabbed a stale baguette. Bella decided that her mother may become a beast, but she wasn't that bad. Just corrupted. So Bella sat down across from her. Bella did her best to eat the baguette quietly.

Eating was fine. Getting up caused the problem. When Bella got up her chair made a load screeching noise against the wooden floor. Her mother's head shot up, looked around, and then focused her gaze on Bella. Bella smiled innocently. Her smile quickly faded when she realized that her mother was furious. Again. At her. Bella gave up. When her mother grabbed her and started to slap her across the face repeatedly, Bella did nothing. She just hung like a rag doll in her mother's hands. " _At least she isn't my birth mother."_ Bella thought to herself as she was being beaten by her adopted mother.

When the beating was over, Bella started to cry again. " _When tonight comes, I'll finally leave this place. I'll never see my adopted mother again. I'll look for my birth mother. I know she is alive. I can feel it. And I'll look for my birth father, I know he is alive, too. I'll look for the both of them for as long as I can. Maybe they didn't want to give me up, they just needed to give me up for a little while so they can get enough money to take care of the three of us. Or maybe four. Maybe I have a long-lost sibling. I hope that they will want me."_

* * *

 _Back At the Castle_

Adam, Belle, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Fifi, and a few other servants saw Emilie sing. They saw her sing to Allaire. They would've liked to see more of Emilie, but the painting rippled back to the original picture. They tried asking it to show Emilie again, but it would either only show a man shaking his head or nothing.

Her voice to Adam was one of the most beautiful things he ever heard. When the painting wouldn't show his daughter again he got upset but didn't get out of control. He said he was going to lay down. He just wanted to think about his daughter and what her personality might be like. She was beautiful, just like her mother. She might be kind like her mother, caring about others, putting herself last, intelligent, and she might love to read too.

Adam sighed. He wanted his daughter back so badly, but he didn't want to frighten her. He thought that since she was only eight years old she would be terrified of him. Adam curled up on top of the rug in his room and thought about how his daughter might be like. Soon though, he was informed that dinner was served. He went down to the dining room to see that dinner was ready to be eaten. Adam decided to wait for Belle. He sat down and started to think about his daughter. He noticed that her hair was longer, going all the way to her behind in two long braids. When Emilie was a toddler her hair was barely past her neck. Adam continued to think about his daughter until Belle came down for dinner.

* * *

Belle loved the voice of her daughter. Her voice was lovely and angelic. Belle thought about how confused she might be if she knew about her real parents. _"I doubt she will believe that her parents are royalty, her father is cursed to be a beast, and she is a princess that lived in a castle with servants."_ Belle thought to herself as she went to go to the library. She wanted to continue reading her book, but instead she might just stare into the flames of the fire thinking about her daughter.

In the library Belle noticed that there were some unfinished drawings she started a little while ago. "I should finish these." Belle said to herself. Belle spent the rest of the afternoon drawing. When she finished she noticed that the sun was setting. " _Was I really here that long?"_ Belle gathered the drawings and got up.

Belle left the library right when Cogsworth came to her. "Ah, Belle. Dinner… is served." Cogsworth told Belle. "Oh, thank you Cogsworth for letting me know. I'll be there shortly." Belle told Cogsworth, who was once again the short clock he was when he first met Belle.

Belle quickly put her drawings back in her room before heading to the dining room. There was Adam, waiting patiently for Belle to join him. There were two hot bowls of soup du jour on the table just waiting to be eaten. "Good evening, Belle. You look lovely." Said Adam. "Thank you, Adam." Belle smiled at Adam before joining him at the table. The two ate their dinner, talking about some books they read recently and what they think their daughter is like.

They finished eating and decided to go to bed. Before Adam went into his room, Belle hugged him, her arms around his neck. Adam hugged her back, his furry arms completely covering Belle's back. Adam said goodnight to Belle then left to go to his room. Belle went inside of her room to get ready for bed. She changed into her nightgown and went into bed. Before going to bed, Belle gazed at the stars, wishing for her daughter to come back to her. _"Please come home, my sweet little Emilie. Please come back to your daddy and me."_


	9. Chapter 8- Back at Home

**Another Chapter! Sorry it took so long, I didn't think this would be this long. I wanted to have _"Be Our Guest"_ in here but different, but I couldn't change it that much. It's such a good song! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me...except my OC's._

Chapter 8

After Adelpha had beaten Bella, she left to her room. With the door closed behind her, she fell to the floor. Adelpha felt bad for beating Bella up for no reason. All Bella did was just get up from her chair. So why did Adelpha feel so much hate inside of her? The hate and need for revenge has faded, but it was still there. Maybe because Bella was Belle's daughter? Maybe that was why, "Bella" was Belle's daughter, and Adelpha hated Belle.

Adelpha didn't only feel hate inside of her. There was a feeling of emptiness inside of her. Adelpha was sad about losing her sister, the one who stayed with her for practically her whole life. Allaire helped Adelpha out a lot throughout her life. She stayed with Adelpha when Adelpha made some mistakes. Now, Adelpha felt completely alone.

Nobody really wanted to talk to her. Whenever somebody did, they seemed scared to talk to her. " _Maybe I should use this to my advantage."_ Adelpha thought to herself. Adelpha crawled up next to her bed, but just sat beside it with her left arm on top of it. Soon she fell asleep, her headache helping slightly.

* * *

Bella started to clean the house thoroughly. She scoured everything surface and every piece of décor she could find. After Bella finished cleaning the house, she did the laundry, fed the chickens and horses, brushed the horses, and cleaned the horses' hooves. Bella even went into town to get some fresh pastries and some baguettes with money she found around the house.

The baker thought that it was a little weird for a little girl to be buying all these things, but didn't question it too much when he remembered that Bella was Adelpha's daughter. Adelpha made Bella go into town quite a few times to get some food. But what made it a little stranger is the fact that Bella had a bandage on her face, a bleeding lip, and a swollen cheek. After Bella came back from town, she put the food she bought on top of the table.

When she was done, Bella took a banana, apple, a few slices of bread, and a single pastry from the table. She took the food upstairs and put it into her special sack. A few sketches were removed to make room. Bella added a pencil and two pieces of paper to the bag. Just a little something to help her relax on her journey. Inside of the bag, Bella had some food, 2 dresses, Jeff and Jinx, and some of her sketches. Outside of the small window in Bella's room, the sun had about 4 hours before setting. " _Perfect timing. I'll go now and never look back!"_

Bella grabbed her bag and started to head downstairs, but quickly went back to her room. She put down her bag before drawing a quick picture that can illustrate what happened and why Bella was not here. Bella finished the drawing and placed it in front of the pastries she bought. She grabbed her bag and left as fast she could.

On the road Bella kept smiling to herself. She was going to be free from Adelpha, her wicked adopted mother! She could do what she wanted right now! Bella could run as far as her legs could carry her. She could draw anything and everything she wanted to draw. But right now, she was on a mission. A mission to find her birth parents. Bella was walking at a steady pace. She didn't want to run, for she thought that she may need her energy, and didn't want to walk because she didn't want it to become completely dark when she was only 20 feet away from Adelpha's house.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, smacked her forehead, and turned around. She ran full speed towards the house. Bella ran through the gates all the way to the small stable. She went up to Sapphire, Allaire's horse. Nemesis neighed, annoyed that Sapphire was getting attention. "Oh, be quite, Nemesis!" Bella told the black horse. "Fine. Whatever." Bella heard a voice reply. Bella assumed that the voice belonged to Nemesis. Sapphire was glad to see Bella, since she was very kind to Sapphire.

"Hey girl! Hey Sapphire! How are you today?" Bella asked the beautiful white mare. "Bella! I'm doing just fine today! I am so happy to see you!" Sapphire replied. "That's good! Now, I'm going to take you on a journey. A very far and very long journey. Okay?" Bella asked the mare. Sapphire looked away from Bella for a moment before looking back at her. "..Alright. I will go with you because I care for you. Let's go!" Sapphire replied.

"Good girl, Sapphire! Alright, let me saddle you." Bella put Sapphire's saddle on her and lead her outside. Slowly, Bella hopped on to Sapphire. "Alright Sapphire, go!" Bella kicked into Sapphire's side so she would start to run. Luckily the gates were open, so Sapphire could run beyond the walls surrounding the house and out into the great wide.

Sapphire ran for miles and was now starting to slow down. The sun has gone down a couple hours ago and the moon was high above Sapphire and Bella. The stars twinkled far above them. The moonlight lit their path a head of them. Bella lost track of how long they had been on their journey, but now it seemed like they have been away for at least five hours.

At first, Bella didn't even notice the changes in their surroundings, since the changes were barely notice able, but now it seemed like the temperature has dropped dramatically. At first it was a typical fall evening, but now it seemed like a freezing winter morning. Bella shivered on top of Sapphire.

Sapphire slowed down to a walk. "Are you okay, Bella?" She asked. Shivering, Bella said "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Sapphire. Keep going." Sapphire started to trot. Bella felt something fall on to her head. She looked around, and, baffled, saw snow everywhere. Snow was actually falling, very, very lightly. Bella didn't like how this was going. The further they went, the less and less Bella knew where they were.

After about twenty minutes, Bella heard something rustling in the bushes. Thinking that it was probably a rabbit, Bella focused on the path ahead of them. The rustling in the bushes got louder, and when Bella look at the bushes, she saw the faces of wolves. Bella instantly kicked into Sapphire's sides and Sapphire lifted her front legs up before sprinting at full speed ahead.

Bella could hear the wolves running behind them. "Go faster, Sapphire!" Sapphire ran as fast as she could. Bella looked behind her and saw about 10 wolves behind them. " _Someone, please! Help us! Please help us!"_ Bella silently prayed.

* * *

Adam saw that his daughter was running away and now was in danger because of the wolves. Belle and a few servants saw Emilie on her horse too. Adam knew what he had to do. "I have to go save her!" Adam exclaimed as he ran out of the front door. Adam knew that he had to be quick, or else his daughter would be wolf chow. Or she might escape the wolves, but end up freezing to death. Adam will not lose his daughter forever. He ran far from the castle, stopping to try and smell anything that might be her scent. Adam turned around, he was slapped in the face with a ton of papers. Adam pulled them off his face, but caught a scent. A scent he was sure was Emilie's.

Adam, knowing what scent to follow, ran in the direction he smelt the scent best. The smell was faint, but Adam was certain that Emilie was going in this direction. Adam ran through the snow, kicking some up behind him. Soon though Adam was starting to lose hope of catching up to his daughter, but heard the terrified scream of a little girl. Adam bolted in the direction of the screaming.

Arriving, he saw his daughter whacking at the wolves with a stick, trying to keep them away from her. Rage and a need to protect his daughter overpowered him. Emilie was now on the ground, the wolves were closing in on her. Right when a wolf lunched at Emilie, Adam grabbed it by the neck and threw it as if it were just a rock. Emilie was now right under Adam, looking terrified and confused. Adam lunched at the wolves, their attention now on him.

They came at him from all angles, but Adam was able to shake them off. He went over to Emilie and put his arm around her. Looking down at her he said "Cover your ears!" Emilie immediately obeyed him and covered her ears. Adam then let out an almost deafening roar. He grabbed two wolves and threw them with all his strength. He kicked another two wolves, sending them flying into trees.

The wolves, realizing that they won't win this fight, ran away. Adam looked back at his daughter, who was laying in the snow. Adam realized that he needed to bring her to the castle as soon as possible. He scooped her up and carried her to the castle. Adam looked down at his daughter with a fatherly affection. For the first time in forever, he was able to hold his little girl. On the way back Adam noticed a big bag at her waist. " _It probably has clothes and food in it."_ He concluded.

Adam finally made it back to the castle without anything bad happening. Belle, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, and Cogsworth came to the front doors to look at Emilie and Adam. They wanted to get a good look at Emilie in person. But they had to hop or waddle alongside their master who was carrying Emilie to a bedroom. Emilie felt incredibly cold in his arms, and the fact that she was barefoot didn't help. Belle came along with them, moving strands of hair away from Emilie's face gently.

Adam chose a bedroom that was a blue-themed color. The ceiling was a sky blue color with pictures of clouds. The walls had a cobalt color with slightly darker swirls going throughout the walls. The floor was a cream color with a giant circular baby-blue carpet in the middle. The bed was consisted of dark blue colors like navy blue, peacock blue, and royal blue except for the inward part of the blanket and pillows. The farthest wall away from them was completely made of windows with teal blue curtains. Even a few pieces of furniture were a pastel blue. The wardrobe, some chairs, the vanity, and the door on this side was a shade of blue. On the opposite wall of the windows was a fire place with a white mantle.

Adam took Emilie's bag and placed it beside the bed. Belle went over to the bed and pulled back the velvety covers. Adam came over and carefully placed Emilie in the bed. Together, he and Belle pulled the covers up to Emilie's chin. Her face softened a little bit, as if she was already getting warmer. "Lumiere, go start the fire." Adam commanded as quietly as he could to the candelabra. Adam didn't want to wake up Emilie, he wanted her to wake up on her own.

Adam remained at her side, studying her features. Soon Adam turns to leave. He goes over to the door, but stops and looks back at Emilie. Belle was leaning down, giving Emilie a kiss on the forehead. Belle left her side and went over to Adam, who offered his arm to her. Belle took it and together they left the room. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip stayed so they get a better look at Emilie before finally leaving.

* * *

Soon, word of Emilie being in the castle spread around like wildfire. By now, it was almost 8 p.m. Almost every servant wanted to see the sleeping princess. About 60 servants were able to be in the bedroom, 20 of them on the bed with Emilie.

"Move over! You already saw the princess!" A feather duster said to another feather duster. "Non! It was _you_ who already saw the princess! Not _moi_!" The other feather duster replied. The feather dusters bickered about who saw Emilie first. The servants wanted to get a good look at Emilie since it has almost been 6 years. Not that long, compared to other stories, but it felt like an eternity for Belle and Adam. A few minutes later Belle and Adam come in to the room. The servants make some room for their King and Queen.

Belle looked at Emilie with an undeniable love. Emilie started to stir. She was waking up! "Everybody, clear the room. Now." Adam commanded the servants. Who knew how she would react to a bunch of talking household objects and a huge beast? Adam and the servants left the room, leaving Belle with Emilie. Belle sat on one side of the bed, watching Emilie. Emilie finally woke up. Belle checked the time on the clock next to the bed, 7:56 p.m. Belle returned her gaze back on Emilie. Emilie was now looking around, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

* * *

The last thing Bella remembered was riding on Sapphire through the forest, running into a pack of wolves, and being rescued by…by… what or who rescued her? She couldn't remember. She saw… brown fur on an arm and… a red piece of clothing. She looked around, and saw a woman sitting at the end of the bed, watching Bella. The woman gave Bella the feeling of… familiarity… and Bella couldn't figure out why.

"Who-who-who are you? Where am I?" Bela asked the woman. "I am Belle Dupont." Belle told Bella with kind eyes. "What is this place?" Bella asked Belle. "This is the castle of the royal family that ruled the five nearby villages." Belle explained to Bella. "Okay. But I don't remember any royal family. Where are they? Who are they?" Bella asked Belle. "The royal family was forgotten by the outside world. This place is under a powerful spell." Said Belle.

Belle started to talk again. "What is your name?" She asked Bella. "My name is Bella Lebrun." Bella replied. "Well, you see, Bella, there is something that I need to tell you." Belle told Bella, looking like she was having trouble finding the words. "What do you want to tell me, Mademoiselle Belle?" Bella asked with curious eyes. Belle finally mustered up the courage to tell her daughter the truth. "I am your mother." Bella's jaw dropped. Her eyes filled with disbelief, then joy, then started to become wet. "You're my birth mother?!" Bella exclaimed. Her voice sounded nervous and excited at the same time. It seemed unlikely that she would believe that this woman in front of her is her birth mom, but she was only eight-years old and after what Emilie has gone through, she would believe almost anyone kind to her.

Belle nodded happily and eagerly, a wide kind smile on her face. "You are my little Emilie. My sweet, sweet, little Emilie!" Belle got closer to Emilie to hug her. Emilie returned the hug, but had a slightly confused look on her face. "What is it, sweetheart?" Belle asked with concern. "Well, it's just I've been told my name is Bella, not Emilie, so I guess I need to get used to it. And I have a question: Where is my birth dad? Is he here, because I would like to see him." Asked Emilie. Belle was reluctant in her answer. Belle answered with "No. He is not here right now. "Emilie looked a little disappointed. "Actually, there is somebody I would like you to meet. Let me go talk to him first."

Belle quickly left the room. Emilie just stayed in bed, looking around, moving her feet. She thought about her life so far, all the events she could remember up to this moment. It felt like it's been ten minutes when Belle pokes her head back in the doorway. "Come with me, Emilie." Emilie instantly jumped out of bed, not wanting to make Belle mad. She followed Belle down the hallway and down the stairs to a room that looked like a study.

The room was dimly lit, the moon casting light on one third of the room. Belle stepped in but didn't have any source of lit. Emilie followed behind her, not understanding why they were here. They both were an inch away from the wall with the window." Okay, there is someone I want you to meet and wants to meet you." Said Belle. Emilie didn't know where this person was, but they most likely were hiding in the darkness of the room.

"Alright, come on out." Belle said to the mystery person. Emilie heard some movement, but couldn't see anybody move. Then she saw bright blue eyes in the darkness. A deep and gruff voice spoke. "Emilie, promise you won't scream when you see me." The voice said. "I can't promise that, but I'll try my best not to." Emilie replied. Slowly, she saw a foot- no, not a foot, a paw step out and glide against the floor, followed by a huge furry body. Emilie's eyes widened, but not with fear. They widened with excitement and curiosity.

The figure stood about 6 to 8 feet tall. The creature had the mane of a lion, the bushy tail of a wolf, the legs of a wolf, a head shape like a buffalo with dark brown buffalo-like horns, the arms and body of a bear, the tusks of a wild boar, and the eyebrows of a gorilla. The creature had gray trousers and a red cape with a golden clasp on. The creature was looking at Emilie, waiting for her to say something.

Emilie was excited and curious about the creature like what was it doing here and how it knew her mom. Emilie continued to look at the creature when it spoke again. "You aren't afraid of me?" The creature asked. Emilie shook her head. "Are you going to attack me?" She asked. The creature shook his head. "Then I don't see any reason why we can't get along." Emilie said smiling brightly.

The creature started to smile, but immediately stopped. Emilie noticed this. "Why did you stop smiling?" She asked curiously. "My smile isn't the best smile." The creature explained. "Everybody's smile is their own best smile." Emilie told the creature. The creature gave a small smile. A sudden question popped in Emilie's little head. "What do I call you?" Emilie asked the creature.

"Call me by my appearance: Beast." The creature told Emilie. Emilie didn't really like to call the crea-him by that. "Are you sure that you want me to call you that?" Emilie asked. "Yes, I am sure." Beast replied.

"Okay. Belle, Beast, is there anybody else here?" Emilie asked, looking from Beast to Belle then back to Beast. They looked at each other before looking back at Emilie. Beast nodded his head while Belle answered with a 'yes'. Belle went over to Emilie, grabbed her hand gently, and led her out of the room. Beast closed the door and followed them out of the room. They went down many hallways and finally went down a staircase.

Belle led them to a den that was in a huge hallway with large double doors at the other end. In the den there was a large chair with a floral design. There was a fireplace in front of the chair, a painting above the fireplace, a large rug with a red trim, and a few other paintings in the room. The fireplace was dark, so there wasn't any light in the room except for the light pouring in from the doorway. Emile heard something move, but thought it might be another creature like Beast.

Belle dropped Emilie's hand and went into the darkness of the den. Emilie heard some shuffling before Belle stepped out of the darkness again. Then Emilie saw a small flame in the fireplace. Then, it grew and grew until the whole fireplace was lit. In front of the fireplace she saw a candelabra and a clock. Emilie was surprised about what happened next: The clock and candelabra moved! Emilie opened her mouth in shock.

"H-h-how is this possible?" Emilie questioned as the clock and candelabra moved closer. She heard a small chuckle come from behind her. Emilie just kept her eyes on the clock and candelabra. What made things weirder is the fact that they had face! Emilie could make out eyes and a mouth for the both of them. The clock had the hands pointed to look like a mustache, a slightly beige colored face, a mainly red body with golden arms. The candelabra has a golden body and golden arms with leaf shaped accents and had a drop of wax that made Emilie think of a lock of hair. The candelabra also had a long pointed nose on his head made of wax.

Emilie bent over to the clock and candelabra's height. She studied them closely before the candelabra spoke. "Hello Emilie! It is so nice to see you tonight! I am Lumiere!" Lumiere definitely sounded like a male with a thick French accent. Emilie was surprised that Lumiere knew her name. "How did you know my name?" She questioned. Lumiere made slight hesitation before replying. "Your mother told me of course." The clock moved a little closer, standing right next to Lumiere. The clock cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah-hem. Emilie, it is so lovely to see you this evening. I am Cogsworth." Cogsworth told Emilie. "Did my mother tell you my name, too?" Cogsworth nodded. "Everyone here knows your name." Belle told Emilie. Emilie turned to look at her. "Everyone? Who else is here?" Belle just smiled at her. Beast and Belle were standing near the doorway, watching the scene in front of them. There was a silence in the room, Emilie looking between Cogsworth and Lumiere while the two looked at her.

Emilie broke the silence by asking a question. "Can I see the others?" She asked. Belle answered that with a simple 'yes'. The five of them went through the castle to the kitchen. In the kitchen it was already lit with enchanted objects moving. Some of them stopped when Emilie entered. The others were trying to work, but were slowly stopping once they realized why the others stopped working. All eyes were on Emilie and she smiled sheepishly at them.

Beast came forward and made a quick announcement. "This is Emilie. She will be staying here for a while. Now, get back to work." A cart with a teapot and teacup came forward. The teapot looked like a female to Emilie. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, dearer. Would you like a spot of tea? It will warm you right up." The teapot offered Emilie. Emilie was getting warmed up by the heat coming from the talking stove, but she was still cold. "Yes please, mademoiselle." Emilie said politely. The teapot poured some tea into the teacup next to her. Emilie went over and picked up the teacup. She took a sip of tea before the teacup spoke. "You wanna see me do a trick?" The teacup asked.

Emilie pulled the teacup away from her mouth, slightly startled. The teacup sounded like a young boy, close to Emilie's age. Before Emilie could answer, the teacup started to make bubbles appear from the tea. Emilie giggled at that. "Chip." The teapot said in slightly warning tone, as if he would be punished for doing this. The teacup, whose name Emilie learned was Chip, stopped and said "Sorry" while slightly giggling.

Emile figured that the teapot had a name too. "What is your name?" Emilie asked, directed to the teapot. "Oh, my name is Mrs. Potts." Mrs. Potts replied. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Potts." Said Emilie. "You're welcome."

"Do you want to see the rest of the castle?" Beast asked. Emilie nodded. Beast, Belle, Emilie, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Chip went to most of the other rooms in the castle, but not all of them, as that would take some time. The six of them went back to the kitchen where Mrs. Potts and the other enchanted objects stayed.

When they were inside of the kitchen Belle asked if Emilie was hungry. Emilie, realizing she didn't have anything to eat all day, said yes. Belle smiled at her then looked at Lumiere. Lumiere nodded his head, smiling knowingly. "Come this way, Emilie!" Lumiere said as he hopped into another room. Emilie followed him into the room. It was dimly lit, and there was Lumiere, standing on the table with a spotlight on him.

"Emilie, it is our greatest pleasure to welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room presents...your dinner!"Lumiere sang.

"Be our guest, be our guest!

Put our service to the test!

Tie your napkin around, Emilie,

And we'll provide the rest.

Soup 'du jour, hot hors d'oeuvers,

Why we only live to serve.

Try the grey stuff it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"

Dishes came out and started to dance as best as they can.

"They can sing, they can dance

After all, this France!

And the dinner here is never second best

Go on unfold your menu"

Lumiere handed Emilie a menu but he quickly pulled it down.

"Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest!" Lumiere ended the song with a flashy smile. Some other enchanted objects came and made quite the show with all the colors and dancing they did. Emilie clapped. "Bravo, bravo! That was amazing!" Emilie said happily. "Now, Emilie, follow me to where your actual dinner will be." Lumiere hopped out of the long dining room with Emilie close behind him. Emilie wondered if she would be eating with Belle and Beast.

Her question was quickly answered when Lumiere lead her to a small dining room with a table in a small area surrounded with windows. At the table there was Belle and Beast sitting there, waiting patiently for Emilie to join them at the table. On the table there was some food that Emilie didn't recognize. Lumiere left quickly, leaving Emilie, Belle and Beast alone.

Emilie quickly sat down. Her chair was in front of the wall with windows, so she could see who came in the room. Belle sat to Emilie's left and Beast sat to her right. They ate the food with talking about small things, like what Emilie liked and what they liked. The meal was quite filling, which Emilie was not used to. Most of the food she had in her life was either bread, eggs, or some pastries, which aren't that filling, but Emilie knew better than to complain.

"How did you like the meal, Emilie?" Belle asked Emilie. "I thought it was very good. Nothing like I ever had before." Emilie replied. Beast, Belle, and Emilie left the small dining room. They were now walking back to the den where they were just moments before. The room was lit better than it was before. Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, and Lumiere were in there.

Mrs. Potts and Chip were on the same cart they were on earlier while Lumiere and Cogsworth were on the mantel piece around the fire place. There was a pink chair with a brown leather trim identical to the large floral one across from the floral. There was a small table in between the two chairs with a book on top of it.

Belle went over and picked up the book. The book had a blank dark red leather cover and was really big. She sat down in the pink chair. Beast went and sat down in the floral chair. They both looked at Emilie, who wasn't sure what to do or what was going on. Emilie then thought that Belle was probably going to read a story. Emilie went over to Beast and crawled up on his lap. Beast was slightly surprised about Emilie doing this but appeared to not mind. Emilie snuggled closer to Beast who put his arm around her, which covered almost her entire side.

Belle smiled at the two of them and started to read the book. "Once upon a time there was a girl with beautiful rainbow eyes and had an amazing ability. Her ability was being able to heal people with magical tears. The girl was named Ruth Carleton. Ruth lived behind the walls of an amazing house, imprisoned by her loving and caring mother. All her mother wanted to do was to protect…." Belle continued to read the story.

After a while of reading, Emilie became sleepy, starting to yawn and to doze off in Beast's lap. Belle and Beast smiled at Emilie. "Tired?" Belle asked. Emilie shook her head. "No, no I'm not. I like the story so far. Can you continue it please?" Belle smiled before continuing the story. Once again, Emilie started to doze off again. This time, though, she fell asleep in Beast's lap.

* * *

Adam smiled at his daughter, who was now asleep in his lap. He couldn't imagine that this would ever happen again, since the last time this happened she was almost one. Adam noticed how thin she was. It looked like she wasn't getting enough food, like she was being starved. He didn't like that thought at all. Why someone would starve a child Adam would never know.

He looked at Belle who was smiling at the sight before her. Emilie was still asleep in his lap. "Should we put her to bed?" Adam asked Belle. He tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Emilie, but his voice was deeper and gruffer, like it was before Belle broke the curse.

"Yes, I think we should." Adam got up careful while holding Emilie, similar to the way he carried Belle when she almost drowned that one Christmas. Belle got up and followed him to the room Emilie was in when she first got here. Adam gently put Emilie down on the bed. He played with her hair a little before leaving so Belle could dress Emilie into her night clothes. It would be completely inappropriate for Adam to be in there when Belle was undressing Emilie. He left to go to his room and sleep.


	10. Chapter 9- Another Day In Life

**_A/N: So this chapter has a small appearance from none other than the Enchantress, Agathe! A brief explanation of why the curse has returned. This also has the song "Tomorrow" from the 1982 movie "Annie". I thought it seemed fitting for Emilie's situation and how she would be thinking._**

 _Thank you Azkadela for faving and following! Also thank you milli.a205 for following!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beauty and the Beast or Annie. i just own my OC's._

Chapter Nine

When Emilie woke the next morning it was around 6:50. Since the curtains were closed and no candles were lit, the room was pitch black. After a few seconds of being awake Emilie checked the time on the clock. Seeing the time Emilie started to freak out. Adelpha was going to punish her if she didn't start cleaning!

Emilie jumped out of bed and, noticing her bag, she put on her best dress. The dress was a blush red color with a white collar. Right above Emilie's chest was a large rose that was stitched on to the dress put popped out, making the flower seem like it was blooming from the dress. There were stitched roses throughout the dress that were slightly darker than the main color of the dress. The material of the dress was a fine silk. Just below the hem of the dress there was a white lacey material with a leaf design. The dress also fitted Emilie perfectly since Allaire made it for her. Allaire made sure to make it slightly bigger but not that big. Allaire made the dress when Emilie was 6, so Emilie wasn't that big and didn't show many signs of growing greatly.

Emilie started to re-do her braids since the two long ones she had were very messy. When she finished she started to head for the door but noticed that her room was larger, had expensive looking furniture, and had more furniture in it. Then all of the other day's events came flooding back to her. Encountering the wolves, being rescued, regaining consciousness here, meeting her mother- _her birth mother_!-, meeting the enchanted staff, and meeting Beast.

Emilie relaxed. She didn't have to worry about Adelpha anymore! Emilie took a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom. She looked up and down the halls but didn't see anybody in the hallway. _Maybe I should find Belle._ Emilie thought to herself as she started to go down one of the halls. Seeing all the beautiful and interesting architecture along with some of the paintings made Emilie's mind wander. Soon she found her bare feet were taking her outside instead of helping her try to find her mom.

Emilie started to think about the enchanted servants she saw. She could do many designs of them and even draw some of the places in this castle! Soon Emilie barely realized that she was outside in the cool, crisp morning. Beneath her feet she faintly noticed the frigid snow.

The chilly air actually felt really good to Emilie. She was used to the cold, but not that much. The cold morning made Emilie think about art designs to what happened in her life to what her birth father might be like. Little did Emilie know that she was being watched from up in the castle.

* * *

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Chip were watching Emilie walk outside. "What on earth is the girl doing?" Questioned Mrs. Potts. "She'll catch a cold if she continues to do that." Cogsworth commented. Chip hopped closer to the window, trying to get a good look at Emilie. The four of them heard light footsteps behind them and saw Belle.

"Good morning Belle!" Said Chip. Belle chuckled a little before responding "Good morning! What are you four up to?" Lumiere was the one who answered for them. "Emilie is walking outside." Belle went around the four of them since they were atop of the cart Mrs. Potts and Chip were usually on.

Belle looked put the window and saw her daughter walking in a giant circle close to a naked tree. Belle didn't say anything: she just watched her daughter with them. Adam soon showed up next to Belle. "What are you doing this morning?" Adam asked. Belle just pointed to their daughter. Adam looked up through the window and saw his little girl with no winter clothes on out in the freezing cold.

Adam instinctively left to go give Emilie a warm cloak and proper winter boots. He didn't want her to get sick. Adam got a heavy and warm dark blue cloak and a pair of fur lined boots. Adam went outside to Emilie to give her the clothes. When he got closer to the tree he saw that Emilie was no longer walking around. Instead of seeing Emilie he assumed he heard her singing.

" _Maybe far away_

 _Or maybe real nearby_

 _He may be pouring her coffee_

 _She may be straightening his tie_.

 _Maybe in a house_

 _All hidden by a hill_

 _She's sitting playing piano_

 _He's sitting paying a bill!_

 _Betcha they're young_

 _Betcha they're smart_

 _Bet they collect things_

 _Like ashtrays, and art._

 _Betcha they're good_

 _Why shouldn't they be?_

 _Their one mistake_

 _Was giving up me._

 _So maybe now it's time,_

 _And maybe when I wake_

 _They'll be there calling me baby_

 _Maybe._

 _Betcha he reads_

 _Betcha she sews_

 _Maybe she's made me_

 _A closet full of clothes!_

 _Maybe they're strict_

 _As straight as a line…_

 _But I don't really care_

 _As long as they're mine!_

 _So maybe this prayer's_

 _The last one of its kind_

 _Won't you please come get your baby._

 _Maybe."_

Adam heard the singing stop and decided hen to give her the things he brought. He started to head towards the other side of the tree but almost ran right into Emilie. Emilie looked up and seemed a little surprised but immediately relaxed. "Oh, it's you, Beast! What are you doing this morning?" Asked Emilie.

"Oh, uh, I, uh was bringing you these to help keep you warm." Adam held out the cloak with the boots on top of it. "Oh, why, thank you!" Emilie gladly took the cloak and boot and put them on. "You know, I didn't realize how cold it was out here until you brought me these things." Said Emilie as she looked up at Adam. "Thank you." Emilie repeated. "You already said that." Said Adam. "Well then it just means how thankful I am for your kindness."

Adam smiled at her. "You're welcome, Emilie." Emilie looked around before asking Adam "Do you want to go inside, Beast?" Adam shrugged a little before saying "It's up to you." Emilie nodded her head and said "Let's go inside." Adam and Emilie both went inside.

As they were walking, Adam realized that they were near a room Emilie might like just as much as her mother. "Emilie, follow me." Said Adam. Emilie, without asking questions, followed Adam to a pair of double doors. "This room is a special room. Your mother loves this room, same with me. I want you to see it and hopefully love it too." Adam explained to Emilie. Emilie nodded her head.

Adam was about to open the doors all the way, but chose to do what he did with Belle. "But first, you have to close your eyes." He said as he slightly grinned at Emilie. Emilie responded just like Belle did, raising one of her eyebrows. "It's a surprise." Adam explained.

Emilie closed her eyes. Adam moved his hand in front of her face to double check she had her eyes closed. Grinning completely, Adam opened the doors and gently led Emilie by both hands. "Now can I open them?" Asked Emilie. "No, not yet. Wait here." Adam rushed to get the curtains opened. Sunlight poured into the room, making it bright and cheerful. Emilie moved with the light that was suddenly coming into the room. "Alright, now you can open your eyes."

Emilie slowly opened her eyes and was awed by the sight before her. Her mouth opened wide in astonishment. "This is… I… I never saw this many books in my life!" Emilie exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth. She was genuinely astounded by the amount of books she saw in this one massive room. Emilie kept turning around to see almost all of the books from the lowest shelves to the highest shelves.

"Do you like?" Beast asked Emilie. Turning to face Beast, Emilie replied. "I don't like it, I _love_ it! Thank you so much for showing me this! This place is… truly incredible." Beast smiled again. "You're welcome Emilie." Beast said sincerely. Emilie looked around again, but her smile faded quickly as she realized one important detail. Beast, noticing this, asked her why she was frowning now. "What is the matter, Emilie?"

Emilie looked up at Beast sadly. "This place is amazing, but sadly, I don't know how to read. I tried reading what I could, but I never really learned anything. I really, really wish I knew how to read." Emilie looked away from Beast. She looked up at the mountain of shelves filled with books, wishing she could read them.

Emilie slowly looked back at Beast. "Do you want me or Belle to teach you? We can if you want us to." Said Beast. Emilie's face lit up. "Really?! Really?! You two could teach me?!" Her voice was thick with hope and cheerfulness. Beast nodded. Emilie began to shake excitedly before throwing her arms around Beast as far as she could reach. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Emilie quickly let go of Beast. She back up so she could look at Beast's eyes easily. Those eyes, they seemed so…so… so familiar to Emilie, as if she had seen them before, but only in what seemed like a dream. Those eyes were also a similar color to her own, but that could just be a coincidence. Still, they seemed so comfortingly familiar to Emilie, as if she seen them before when she was scared or sad.

Emilie looked around the library once more. "Can you start teaching me now?" She asked. Emilie looked back at Beast with wide, hopeful eyes. "Of course we can. Have a seat." Beast motioned to a table at a far end of the library with four seats.

Emilie rushed over to the table quickly and sat down, folding her hands together in a school-girlish way, and looked at Beast with an eagerness to get started. Beast chuckled before heading to one of the shelves. He looked around for a little bit before pulling out a book. When he set the book down on the table Emilie was bouncing a little in her chair.

Beast carefully opened the book to the first page. On the first page was an illustration of a big blue bird. Emilie looked over the page but could only understand that there was a blue bird on it. "Alright, first try to sound out the words you see from left to right." Beast told Emilie.

She looked at the page which was now right side up. "T-t-thuh."

"The." Beast corrected. "The b-bl-oo b-b-b." "Bird." Said Beast. "The bloo bird th-a-t fl-flees."

"Flies."

"The blue bird that flies o-o-v-er the d-dark wood."

Emilie looked up at Beast while smiling proudly. "Did I do alright?" Emilie asked Beast. "Yes, you did, Emilie." Beast replied happily. Emilie turned the page to the second page.

"The y-y-ell-oh fl-fl-ow-ers mo-move w-w-w-w."

"With."

"With the b-b-bree-zze."

Emilie looked up at Beast. "You learn quickly." Beast noted. "Oh, thank you." Said Emilie. Emilie didn't think she learned things quickly. She always thought that she was slow and stupid, mainly thanks to Adelpha for trying to build her down. "Do you want me want to read the book to you first and then have you try to read it?" Beast asked. Emilie thought about it before nodding her head. Beast picked up the book and read the rest of the book slowly before handing the book back to Emilie. "Alright, now you try to read it to me." Said Beast as he handed the book to Emilie.

Emilie sat up straight and turned to the first page. "The…blue bird…that…flies… over the… dark wood." Emilie looked up at Beast. He nodded. "Keep going."

"The yellow flowers move with the…breeze. The fish…swim with… the stream. The butter-flies land on flowers. The sun shines brightly. An owl…lives in a…oak tree. The bunnies hop in the sun…shine. The horses run with the…wind."

Emilie finished reading the book. She closed it and looked at Beast. He smiled at her. "That was amazing!" Said Beast.

Emilie smiled and looked around. The room was slightly darker, but not that much. There was still lots of sunlight coming in from the windows, but she didn't want to spend the rest of the day in here, even though she was learning how to read. She wanted to run, or jump, or draw, or play, or just talk! She might even scream a little when she goes to bed that night, just because she could. Of course, not that loudly, but something that will satisfy the crazy emotions she feels.

Emilie looked back at Beast. "Can we do something else now?" She asked. "Well, I suppose, if you want to do something else?" Beast said, looking ever so slightly disappointed. A thought popped into Emilie's head. "Hey" she started, "Where are Jeff and Jinx?"

Beast looked confused. "Who are Jeff and Jinx?" he asked. "Jeff and Jinx are my friends. They came with me when I ended up here." She explained.

"Were they…in the bag you had with you?"

Emilie nodded. "Where is my bag?"

"I believe it is somewhere in the room you were in."

"Okay, where is the room I was in?"

"I could take you to it." Beast offered. "You would really help me find the room?" Emilie looked hopeful. "Of course I would help you! Actually, I believe I know where it is, so I can lead you to it." Emilie practically jumped out of her chair and started to drag Beast slowly to the doors of the library.

Emilie let her grip of Beast's wrist go. Turning to him she said "Well, lead the way!" Beast opened the doors and started to go down the hallway with Emilie right behind him. Soon Beast led Emilie back to the room she was staying in. They weren't sure if she wanted to stay in there or if she wanted to stay in the room she was already in, but nobody really asked her and she didn't complain.

Emilie went inside of the room and started looking for her special sack. She found it laying on the left side of the bed. In the small pouch she saw Jeff, but didn't see Jinx. Emilie opened the bag to see if Jinx is in there. Moving some papers and food aside, Emilie found Jinx at the very bottom of the bag.

Emilie took Jeff and Jinx in both of her hands. "There you two are!" She said happily. Beast came over to Emilie's side. "So… these two mean a lot to you?" Beast asked. Emilie got up on the bed. "Yes, they do. They have been with me for a long time." Emilie replied. She wasn't looking at Beast, but she was looking at Jeff and Jinx in her hands.

"What are their names? I forgot." Said Beast. "Their names are Jeff, the moose, and Jinx, the pixie." Emilie replied, moving the two toys in her hand. "Jeff, no, you can't do that! That is mean and rude!" Emilie told the toy moose. Beast just stood next to the bed, watching with…something that Emilie has never seen in her life that she could remember.

But, Emilie didn't even notice that Beast was watching. She was too busy playing with Jeff and Jinx. "Of course _**you**_ would say that, Jinx!" Emilie said, who looks like she was trying to scold the pixie. Emilie didn't even notice that Beast left the room, leaving her to play with her two pals.

* * *

Adam left Emilie in her room. He loved seeing her play with her toys. It reminded him of when she was a little baby. He wanted to be able to do things as a family with Emilie and Belle, but for some reason, his daughter was kidnapped and the curse returned two years after she was kidnapped. Adam was just going to have to enjoy being with his daughter, even if she didn't know that he was her dad.

Adam went down the halls to find Belle. He wanted to enjoy her company right now. As he searched the halls for Belle he passed by the family portrait. He might as well see if it still showed Emilie. "Show me Emilie." He commanded. The same rippling effect was shown before showing Emilie, sitting crossed-legged on the middle of the bed, playing with Jeff and Jinx.

"This will sure come in handy if she is ever in danger again." Adam thought aloud. He continued his search for Belle. He finally found her not in the library, not in the kitchens, not in the art room, not with Chip, but outside. Belle was sitting on the same stone bench surrounded with roses they sat on 6 years ago. Belle was reading a book. The book was in her lap instead of right in front of her face.

He approached her slowly, as if she were a deer and he wanted to get a closer look at it. Then, he spoke when he got slightly closer. "What book are you reading?" Adam asked Belle. Belle slightly jumped before looking up at Adam. "I'm reading "Ocean Explorer". It's a book about this young man who loves the ocean so much that he invents a machine that allows him to explore deep down in the ocean!" Belle said excitedly.

"That seems like an interesting book." Said Adam as he sat down next to Belle. The bench was wide enough to hold 5 people, so there was enough room for the both of them. Adam didn't understand why whoever made this bench made it wide enough for 5 people, but right now he was glad that the bench was this wide.

"Do you know about Jeff and Jinx?" Adam asked Belle. She looked at him confused. "Who are they?" She asked. "They are Emilie's toys." Adam explained.

"Oh. No, I didn't know about them. Did she introduce them to you?" Belle asked. Adam shook his head. "Earlier we were in the library, I was teaching her how to read, and then when she finished the book, she asked where Jeff and Jinx were."

"You're teaching her how to read? That is wonderful!" Belle replied. A look of realization came to Belle's face. Adam was about to ask her what was wrong but she spoke before him. "Do you know anything about Emilie?" Belle asked, sounding slightly worried. Adam realized that he did not know anything about his own daughter!

Sure, he knew what she liked and what she dis-liked as a toddler, but now she probably likes and dis-likes different things. He only knew about Jeff, Jinx and that she didn't know how to read well. "No, I don't know anything about her! Why am I just now realizing this?!" Adam said frantically. He sighed heavily.

"Adam, it's alright. We can spend time with her to get to know her better." Belle said calmly. Adam looked at her, at her big loving brown eyes that comforted him so many times before. How he went through life without her he'll never know. Adam immediately calmed down. "Yes, you're right Belle. We can learn what she likes by spending time with her."

"Why don't we spend some time with her now?" Belle suggested. Adam thought about it logically before answering. "I guess we could spend time with her now." Adam answered. Adam and Belle got up and went inside of the castle. They found Emilie in the den with Chip, Lumiere, and Cogsworth. Emilie was laying on her stomach, Chip was on Emilie's left, and Lumiere and Cogsworth were on Emilie's right.

Emilie's bag was on the floor, leaning against chair. There were papers almost everywhere in the room. Emilie was talking while pointing to a piece of paper right in front of her. "What are you doing?" Belle asked. Emilie looked up and got up on to her knees. She turned to look at Belle and Adam. "Oh, hi Belle! Hi Beast!" Emilie said sweetly. "We were looking at some of my drawings!"

" _That would explain the papers."_ Adam thought to himself. "This is Trinity. She's a trouble maker and a captain of a pirate crew. She has a bad temper but has lots of confidence. Trinity is also a very good leader. She cares about her crew and her home island, Xale." Emilie explained, pointing to a sketch of a woman with an interesting outfit.

She wore shorts with a tassel skirt. Her hair was in long small braids. On her head she wore a captain's hat with a few seashells attached. She had her left hand on her waist and her right hand hanging at her side, her face looking like she was a little unstable.

"These are amazing! Did you draw these, Emilie?" Belle asked, looking at some of the other drawings. Emilie looked a little sheepish. "Y-yes. I did. Do…do you like them?" Emilie asked shyly. "Yes, I do. These look so life like!" responded Belle. Emilie smiled a sweet smile. Adam noticed that one of her two front teeth was missing. That made her smile even more adorable to him.

* * *

Belle looked at her daughter with so much care and love it is almost un-imaginable. She would do anything for her daughter, even giving up her own life. She listened to her daughter talk about all the characters she drew, along with all her drawings of places. Some of her characters had interesting names, like Paislee, Yarrow, Bexley, Lynx, Zeke, and Keon.

Emilie continued to talk about some of her characters when Adam suddenly asked her a question. "Do you want to see the art room?" He asked. Emilie stopped talking. She looked at Beast with a questioning look. She then asked Cogsworth "What's the art room?"

Cogsworth cleared his throat before answering. "The art room is where all master pieces and the fine décor around the castle is made." He explained. Emilie made an "oh" with her mouth. "Yes, I would love to see the art room!" She got up to her feet. "Can I come with?" A voice asked. All eyes in the room were on Chip now.

Emilie looked at Beast for his answer. He didn't answer at first but then realized that Chip was asking him for permission. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, you can come Chip." Chip hopped up and down excitedly before hopping with Emilie and Beast to the art room. Belle looked out of the den and down the hall to see Emilie pick up Chip and carry him.

" _She seems so timid for no reason, but she is a very sweet little girl_ , _I can see that. I hope she'll start calling me "mom" soon. I'll just have to wait."_ Belle thought to herself as she smiled.

* * *

Emilie was walking down the hall with Beast and Chip, who was in her hands. Emilie heard what she assumed was beast clearing his throat. "So, how come you were singing that song you sung earlier?" He asked as they continued to walk. "What song, Master?" Chip asked for Emilie.

Emilie realized what song Beast was referring to. "Oh, that song! I was singing it because I thought about how I was told that I was adopted. I thought about the possibility a while ago, but it never seemed to be so obvious to me until Allaire told me the truth. I also thought of the song shortly after I turned 7, I thought it was a nice song. When I was outside, I was thinking about my birth parents, mainly my birth father."

Emilie explained, saying it as if she didn't want to, like it was embarrassing. "Oh. Well, you have a lovely voice, Emilie." Said Beast as he led her down a stairway. Emilie blushed a little at this. "Thank you, Beast." The three of them continued to the art room, trying to make small talk. They reached the art room eventually. Beast opened the door, holding it open for Emilie. Emilie went in and was excited by her surroundings. There were art supplies all around her! So many different colors, pencils, paint brushes, and canvases! At Adelpha's Emilie didn't have that many canvases, but here there were more than she could count!

Emilie began thinking of all of the things she could draw until Beast interrupted her thoughts. "You like to paint, right? I got that from seeing all of the drawings you did." Beast explained as he stepped closer to Emilie. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love to paint! This is the most amazing room I have ever seen!" Emilie exclaimed. In her excitement she nearly dropped Chip, but luckily she remembered that she was holding him.

Beast stepped back away from Emilie a little, as she was swinging her arms around. He stepped closer to her when her little outburst of excitement was over. "If you like this room so much then it's yours." Beast declared. Emilie stopped, still holding Chip close to her chest. "You're really going to...to give this _incredible_ room to silly old me?" Emilie asked.

Beast smiled at Emilie. "Yes. I can see that this room gives you much joy. So, I want you have it." Beast explained to Emilie. "Thank you, so, **_so_** much!" Emilie threw her arms around Beast once again. Beast was taken back again by Emilie suddenly hugging him. Emilie went back to looking at what was in the room. "What are you going to paint first, Emilie?" Chip pipped up. "Hmmmm... I am not sure, actually. Why don't you help me decide what to draw?" Emilie responded, looking down at Chip with happiness. "Oh boy, would I!" Chip said excitedly. The two started to gather materials for what to do. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice that Beast had left them to do their own thing.

* * *

Agathe watched with her magical fountain. She watched Emilie with satisfaction. Agathe had helped the royal family, in a way. She foresaw Emilie growing up to be just like her father was before the curse, shortly after Belle and Adam died from a shipwreck.

She didn't want Emilie to go from a caring, kind, intelligent and gentle girl to an aggressive, rude, idiotic, selfish boor. Agathe didn't see Emilie getting kidnapped, but when she found out, she decided to make sure that Emilie would care about people's personalities, not their appearances.

Now Agathe just had to wait. What Agathe also didn't like was that she saw. She also saw in the future Emilie and Adam getting injured badly by someone they wouldn't suspect. But until then, she'll just see how things are going for now.

* * *

 **Next chapter might have an appearance from Belle's father, Adam's father-in-law, and Emilie's grandfather... Maurice! Thank you all for favoriting, following,and reviewing this story! It really makes my day! See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10- Mother and Daughter Time

**Sorry for the long wait! I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I wanted to give you guys something. I was going to have Maurice in this chapter, but moved him into the next chapter, sorry about that guys! Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 10

Emilie enjoyed staying at the castle. Everybody here was so nice and treated her fairly. Belle, her mother, was very sweet and encouraging about Emilie reading. Beast was very kind and gentle, but Emilie got the feeling that he wanted to tell her something but wouldn't, similar to when Allaire was ill. Emilie was in the art room, working on another painting. She had painted more than a dozen paintings ever since Beast showed her this room.

Emilie continued to work on her painting when she heard the door to the room open. She turned, brush in hand, to see Belle. "Oh, hi Belle! I was just painting." Emilie said as she turned back to the canvas. "Hi, sweetie. I wanted to spend some time with you." Belle took a seat on top of a small stool. Emilie was slightly stunned at Belle calling her "sweetie". Sure, she was Belle's daughter, it was just that she was still getting used to Belle as her mom.

"Belle." Emilie started. Belle looked up at Emilie waiting for her to continue. "Can… can I call you… mama?" Emilie asked shyly. She put down the paint brush and turned to face Belle, waiting for her response. Belle smiled a big, bright and happy smile. "Emilie, of course you can call me that!" Belle went over and hugged Emilie tightly.

When Belle let Emilie go, Emilie looked up at her with joy. "So, what do you think of my painting, mama?" Emilie gestured with her hand to her latest painting. The canvas had a black and white girl looking sideways. Her hair was flowing beautifully. While the girl was black and white the background was full of color. "This looks wonderful Emilie. You have a gift with art!" Belle answered Emilie's question.

Emilie blushed ever so slightly at Belle saying she has a gift with art. She never thought that she was good at art, she just drew and painted because it made her happy. Emilie smiled shyly. "Do you want to paint with me?" Emilie asked. Belle looked back at Emilie. "Oh, I'm not sure, I am not that great at painting."

"Aw, come on, you don't have to be good, just paint whatever you want." Emilie replied. Belle thought about it before nodding. Excitedly, Emilie pulled Belle over to another easel with a blank canvas. Emilie handed Belle a paintbrush and a palette with some colors on it. Emilie ran over to her easel and swapped her finished painting with a blank canvas. The two of them continued to paint, smiling.

When they finished they looked at each other's painting. Belle painted a large daffodil and Emilie painted a bouquet of roses. "Yours looks great mama!" Emilie commented when she saw the lovely daffodil. "Oh my painting isn't that great. But yours looks lovely. I love the different colored roses, Em."

Emilie looked at Belle. "Did you call me Em?" Asked Emilie. Belle looked back at Emilie. She smiled and nodded. "I wanted to give you a nickname and I think "Em" is a cute nickname. Or do you want me to call you something else, Emilie?" Belle explained.

"Oh, no, I like the nickname "Em", I was just surprised that you called me that." Emilie went up to Belle and hugged her unexpectedly. Belle was taken back but returned the hug. The two broke apart and just smiled at each other. Soon Belle spoke up. "Do you want me to read you one of my favorite stories?"

Emilie jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes, oh yes, yes, please, mama!" Belle chuckled before leading Emilie to the library. Emilie listened very closely to her mother, watching her mom's mouth move, enjoying listening her talk while also enjoying the story. Emilie was sad when the story ended, but also happy because the story ended with a happy ending. "Mama, can you read another one of your favorite stories?" Emilie asked wishfully. Belle looked at her daughter and smiled. "Alright, I'll read to you another book." Emilie jumped up and down excitedly. "Yaay!"

Belle went to one of the bookshelves and pulled off a book when she finally found the book she was looking for. "This is Romeo and Juliet, my favorite story written by Shakespeare." Belle said to her daughter. "Okay mama!" Emilie eagerly waited for her mom to start reading the story. Belle sat down on a couch in the library and Emilie sat right next to her, enjoying this time with her mom.


	12. Chapter 11- Family

**A/N: I'm kind of sad with how short this chapter is. I want to give you guys more, but I didn't actually think much about Emilie's stay at the castle. Or any conversations. Which is why the dialogue sucks. Writing dialogue isn't my best thing. I got a small bit of Maurice in here, so that's good. Also, this chapter sucked to write because a week ago I was working on it, then I saved it, then when I got on to continue working on it, it was gone! I'm not exactly sure if I accidentally deleted it when I meant to save it, or if something else happened. Also I don't know if nobody reads this, but I'm putting it here anyways.**

 _Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast is owned by Disney. I only own my OC's._

Chapter 11

Belle was ecstatic that her daughter was back. And her daughter is still a little kid, meaning that she can still be there for Emilie for her childhood. Right now, these two were in the library. Belle was reading a story to Emilie by the fireplace. Emilie was laying on her stomach, using her hands to prop her head up. Her mother's voice was gentle, soothing, and kind. Her voice made Emilie feel at ease even though she's known her mother for only about a day or two. Emilie was eager to know about her mom, but she also wants to know about her dad, like where was he, was he alive, or did he leave. Emilie continued to think about her parents, but then started to think about the servants in the castle. It seemed like they were once people, based on how they have acted so far, or Emilie's imagination could just be running wild.

"-The prince rescued the princess and they both lived happily ever after together." Belle finished reading the book. She looked at her daughter who was looking at her, but seemed to be somewhere else. "Emilie, did you like the story?" Belle asked. Emilie shook her head as if she were waking up from a nap. "Uh-what?" She asked. Belle smiled. "I asked if you liked the story." "Oh, uh, yes! Yes, I did like it!" Emilie said smiling an innocent smile. "And what was your favorite part?" Belle asked her daughter. Emilie's smile faded away slowly. "My favorite part...? Um, well, the story was really good, so it's hard to choose a favorite part!" Emilie responded.

Belle laughed a little. She then looked her daughter in the eyes and asked in a slightly serious tone "Em, did you even pay attention to the story?" Emilie gave a little smile and nodded. Belle rose a questioning eyebrow. Emilie stopped nodding and shook her head as she smiled a little. Belle smoothed Emilie hair. "You're just like your father. Sometimes when we would read a story he would just listen to the sound of my voice, not the story." Emilie smiled a toothy smile at her mother. She was about to ask her mom a question about her father but didn't even get to open her mouth because of one small thing.

Coming from nearby, a small clinking sound could be heard. Belle and Emilie turned their heads to see a tiny teacup coming their way. "Belle, Emilie!" The teacup shouted. The voice sounded familiar to Emilie, who was still trying to distinguish whose voice was whose. "Hi Chip! What are you doing?" Belle greeted the teacup. Chip finally reached them. "I wanted to see if you two wanted to play in the snow!" Chip answered Belle's question. "That sounds fun!" Said Emilie. She turned to her mother. With pleading eyes, she asked "Can we please, please, _**pleeease**_ play outside mama?" Emilie stretched out the last "please" for good measure. Belle looked at her daughter, then Chip, then at her daughter again. "Alright, you can go outside, but put on a coat! And some shoes!" Belle said while pointing to her daughter's bare feet. "Yay, thank you!" Emilie said as she sprang up to her feet. "Coming Belle?" Chip asked. She nodded and Chip and Emilie took off.

Emilie ran all the way to her room, got a pair of shoes on, and sprinted ran all the way back to where she and Chip were. Chip patiently waited for her then the two of them met up with Belle outside. "Let's build a snowman!" Chip suggested. "Yeah!" Emilie agreed. The three of them started to build a snow man. Since Chip was a teacup, the snow man wasn't that big so he can see the snow man's face. When Belle added the face the three of them laughed.

Emilie was backing up to get a better view of the snowman but tripped and fell on her back. Laughing, she started to make a snow angel. Belle joined Emilie and the two of them laughed. Chip started to spin in circles, trying to make his own version of a snow angel. "Woah!" Chip said as he started to get dizzy. Emilie giggled at Chip and Chip giggled with her. Belle laughed, enjoying the time spent with her daughter and Chip. The three of them continued to play in the snow until lunchtime. Belle and Emilie went inside to meet with Beast for lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was trying to read in the library. With his claws he had to be extra careful with the books, so reading his book took longer than usual. Seeing what time it was, Adam stopped reading and carefully put the book down on a nearby table. Adam walked through the halls of the castle until he finally made it to the dining room. Belle and Emilie were already there, waiting patiently for him to come join them. Adam sat down at the head of the table, Belle to his right and Emilie to his left. The meal that was served in front of them was tomato soup with bread on the side.

"Hi Beast!" Emilie greeted Adam nicely. "Hi Emilie." Adam greeted back. "How was your day? What did you do? What was your favorite part of today so far?" Emilie asked Adam multiple questions at once. "Emilie, one question at a time, sweetheart." Belle told her daughter. "Oops, sorry Beast!" Emilie apologized. Adam smiled. "It's alright, Emilie." Emilie smiled brightly. "So, how was your day?" She asked again, only this time more slowly. "It was alright. I didn't really do much." Adam answered. "Oh, well, what did you do?" Emilie asked. "I read some stories in the library." This made Emilie excited. "What stories did you read? Did you like them? Did you not like them?" Emilie asked fast once again. Realizing that she asked multiple questions at once again, she repeated her first question slowly.

"What stories did you read?"

"I read some stories by Shakespeare."

"Did you like them?"

"Some of them. The others weren't that great, in my opinion."

"Oh, okay." Emilie responded then sat in her seat quietly. The three then started to eat. They ended up having a conversation about one story Belle and Adam read before, what they thought of it, and what Emilie thinks of it. Adam, Belle, and Emilie soon finished eating lunch. The three of them then went outside to play in the snow. Outside, Adam and Belle were feeding the birds while Emilie played with snow. There were multiple blue birds eating the seeds and a few red birds eating the seeds. Emilie, noticing how many birds were around Belle and Adam, came over to them. The birds started to hop in the other direction. Emilie walked up to her mother and asked "Can I feed the birds?" Belle smiled and nodded. "Of course you can!" Emilie held out her hands and Belle gave her some seeds.

Emilie got down on her knees and threw a finger-full of seeds around the birds. The birds flew away a little but came right back. Adam smiled at Emilie. His daughter was adorable, kind, smart, and beautiful. Adam saw Emilie growing up to become a strong, independent woman who would be kind to others and know that she doesn't need a man to depend on. He continued to smile at Emilie, who was now sitting on the ground, watching the birds eat the seeds closely. It looked like she was moving her mouth and…whispering to the birds? No, he was probably imagining it.

Adam then got an idea. He gathered some snow in one of his large paws and made a snowball. He waited for Emilie to get up. Soon she did and when she did, Adam threw the snowball at her. She jumped back in surprise. She looked at where the snowball hit her, then at Adam. Grinning, she quickly made a snowball and threw it at Adam.

Belle saw this and made a snowball. She then threw it at Adam. Emilie and Belle were throwing snowballs at Adam and he was throwing snowballs at them. They were all laughing, smiling, and having a good time.

* * *

Somewhere near Paris, Maurice Dupont was in a small little workshop, working on one of his latest inventions. It was a machine that is supposed to help collect multiple chicken eggs at once. "…And that should do it!" Maurice said as he stepped back to admire his work. He has made many different inventions and they sell pretty well here. Maurice enjoyed inventing, but he felt like…like…like something, or _**someone**_ , was missing from his life. He shrugged the feeling off once again and started to test his machine again.

Luckily, his machine didn't break. Actually, it was working greatly! Maurice smiled, proud of his work. He went over to some of his other inventions, ones that broke and he gave up on fixing. Now, he was going to try to fix them even though he said he wouldn't. He started tinkering with the machines. As he tinkered, the thought of something missing from his life was fading. It always comes back, but it does go away.

Maurice didn't finish tinkering with all of his machines, but he finished tinkering with a few. He went inside his house to cook his dinner. Maurice finished cooking his dinner and ate in silence. He was kind of lonely. Nobody really wanted to spend time with him. They just wanted his inventions. Maurice sighed, cleaned up, and got ready to go to bed.

* * *

 **Thank you CookieHope14 for favoriting and roxas gx for reviewing! I'll get better at the updates!**


	13. Chapter 12- Transformation

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTM-Oh wait! It's four days past Christmas. Well, actually three days, but my family celebrates Christmas on Christmas Eve because it works for everyone else and my oldest brother's birthday is actually on Christmas day. Anyway, here's another chapter! Happy Holidays everyone!**

On Emilie's fourth day of living in the castle she felt ill. Not ill to where she couldn't do anything but ill were it made somethings hard to do. She also noticed later in the morning that her lower lip was swelling, two specific spots in her head hurt, and some of her teeth were hurting as well. She didn't know why she felt ill, but she thought it might be because of her being outside when it was really cold without proper clothing or because of something she ate.

Emilie decided that she will feel better if she got some fresh air with proper clothing. She put on some boots, a simple emerald green dress that went just a little below her ankles, and a winter cloak. Emilie made her way to the castle grounds. There she went up to a tree and sat down in front of it. She thought about how her life changed drastically, how nice everyone is to her, how much she loved everyone here, and how this was peculiar, but she loved it.

After about 10 minutes, Emilie decided to go back to the art room to work on her latest painting. In the art room her painting was happily waiting for her to continue it. Emilie placed the painting at a better height and angle so she could paint on it. She spent most of the day painting and painting. She continued old ones, she started new ones. When Emilie realized how much time she spent in the art room she went to the library to find her mom and Beast reading by the fireplace.

"Hi! What story are you reading?" Emilie asked them. Beast looked a little startled but quickly relaxed. Belle looked up from her book to see Emilie a few feet away from them. She smiled and answered her question. "We were reading _"Hamlet"_ , sweetie. Do you want to join us?" Emilie nodded her head. She got closer to them but not that close. Emilie laid down and started to listen to her mama read the story.

The rest of the day was uneventful. So Emilie stayed in the library, practicing reading. Dinner was served so she stopped practicing. The dinner was a beef ragout with something Emilie couldn't remember. Belle and Beast took Emilie to her room when she said that she felt unwell. That was true, her headache and slightly swollen lower lip was starting to really bother her. Belle said that she could get some medicine or tea from Mrs. Potts, but Emilie declined. She just wanted to sleep.

Emilie was in bed, trying to fall asleep. When she was just about to slip away to dreamland, she woke up with her head and teeth hurting madly. She sat up, rubbing the two specific spots on her head. Emilie shot out of her bed, walking back in forth at the foot of her bed. She continued to rub her head, wondering why she hurt so badly. Her lower lip felt strange, so she went to the vanity to see what was wrong with her. She saw that her lower lip was swelling again, slightly throbbing from the pain. " _Why is this happening to me?"_ Emilie asked. Emilie left the vanity to go to the center of the room.

Her teeth were hurting badly, as if they were growing or something. Emilie thought that it was impossible for her teeth to be growing. She felt immense pain in her head and teeth. Soon, she felt two somethings forcing their way out of her head, having the same feeling at her lower back. Her teeth felt like two front ones were growing. Her finer and toe nails felt like they were growing, but also growing slightly heavier.

When the other pains stopped, she felt a tingling sensation on her nose, as if someone were tickling it. She couldn't raise her arm to scratch her nose. It was like something was keeping her from moving. The tickling sensation grew worse as it felt like her nose was on fire. Emilie wasn't sure, but it felt like someone was molding her nose to be something completely different. Emilie laid down on the floor when the pain seemed to have stopped.

After a few minutes of laying down, Emilie decided to see what happened to her. Instead of going to the vanity, she went to the floor length mirror. Emilie could have never imagined that she would ever look like this.

Her nose was changed to be what look liked a buffalo's nose, on her head there were two horns that had the shape of a mountain goat but had the feel of a gazelle, or maybe antelope. When she looked closely she saw that there were two little points sticking out of her mouth, like little baby tusks of a wild boar were there. The tusks were just a little bit above her lower lip, so it was not that noticeable.

Emilie looked at her hands. Instead of seeing fingernails like she expected, she saw sharp claws. The claws weren't that sharp, but still were pretty sharp. At her toenails she saw the same thing. Emilie didn't want to see behind her because this was incredibly frightening for her, but it was her body so she turned and looked at her backside. She lifted her dress slightly to see a tail. The tail looked like the tail of a lion.

Emilie grabbed the tail and started to pull at it. She felt pain at her lower back when she did. Emilie dropped the tail and looked at her fingers, horns, nose, and feet. This is what happened to her. This is what she looked like now. She had features like the Beast bit wasn't covered with fur.

* * *

Back with Maurice, he was asleep. He wasn't sleeping peacefully, though. In his sleep he kept on tossing and turning. The dream started out pleasant, Maurice had a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter. They were all…happy. Everything was fine, until the wife got sick with the plague. Maurice didn't want to leave his wife, but she insisted that Maurice needed to leave with their daughter. Maurice did leave with his daughter and they started a new life in a different village.

Then Maurice decided to go back to his wife for a brief visit. When Maurice arrived at the place, well, things started to go downhill. Maurice woke up in a cold sweat. _"It was just a dream."_ Maurice sighed out in relief. Maurice remembered his wife from his dream, she was nothing like Celine. Celine was Maurice's wife in real life, but she sadly passed away. Maurice couldn't compare the daughter in his dream to someone in real life because he doesn't have a daughter. "Why do I sometimes feel like someone or something is missing from my life?" He questioned out loud.

Maurice got up and went to get a glass of water. At the kitchen table Maurice slowly took a sip of his water. He got really lonely. There wasn't anything to do in this big house except work on his inventions. Nobody wanted to stop and have a nice chat with Maurice, they just wanted one of his inventions. Finishing his water Maurice washed his glass.

Back in bed Maurice tried to fall asleep. He tried sleeping in different positions but they didn't help. Maurice stayed on his side and tried to fall asleep. While he was trying to fall asleep Maurice thought about the way his life is. There wasn't much for Maurice in his life, but he felt like he should continue to live his life.

Sunlight was poking through the window when Maurice woke up the next morning. Rubbing his eyes, Maurice sat up in his bed. " _Another day."_ Maurice thought to himself as he got dressed for the day. He quickly got breakfast before heading into his workshop. There he continued an old invention of his.

* * *

Belle woke up when sunlight was pouring into her room. She got out of bed and went over to the window to open the curtains. "What a beautiful morning!" Belle said happily. Outside Belle could see that there were two white doves flying around. "Papa…" Belle said sadly. Belle remembered her father, but she didn't know if he remembered her, Adam, or Emilie. She doubted that her father could remember her thanks to the return of the curse.

Belle got dressed for the day. She wore a dark blue dress with white trim and her brown pumps. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail with a matching dark blue ribbon. Belle grabbed a cloak, put it on, and headed downstairs to go outside. Outside the weather was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky, the sun shining brightly, and the birds were chirping. "It's a perfect day to be outside!" Belle started to play with a pile of leaves.

"I love playing outside!" Belle said as she threw up a handful of leaves. The leaves fell in different directions, landing at Belle's feet. Belle laughed a beautiful, joyful laugh. Behind her Belle heard footsteps. When she turned around she saw Adam. "Oh, good morning Adam!" Belle greeted. "Good morning Belle!" Adam greeted Belle. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Adam asked. "I'd love to." The two linked arms before starting to walk around the castle grounds.

"Have you seen Emilie's paintings?" Belle asked.

"No, but I've seen her sketches for her characters. They seem interesting."

"She has a real talent for drawing."

"Yes, she does. She is talented, just like her mother."

"Adam, I'm not that talented." Belle blushed a little.

"Yes you are Belle. You're an amazing reader and you've made incredible inventions."

"I've only made one invention, Adam."

"And it was an amazing invention. It really helps out the servants with doing the laundry."

"Well I'm glad to help out." Belle said with a kind smile. Adam and Belle continued to walk through the castle grounds in peace. A gentle breeze blew, ruffling Belle's hair and their cloaks.

"Belle, remember when we first danced together that one night?"

"Yes, that was a magical moment in my life."

"And in mine too. Everything changed in our lives that night. But I wouldn't change a thing if it meant I wouldn't be here with you, or have Emilie for an incredible daughter. I love you both very much."

"And I love you and Emilie with all of my heart."

"Speaking of Emilie, have you actually seen her yet?" Adam asked. Belle shook her head. "No, I haven't yet."

"Let's go see if she's up yet." Belle and Adam left the castle grounds and entered the castle. They quickly made their way through the halls of the castle before finally arriving at Emilie's room. Belle knocked gently. "Emilie? Are you in there?" Belle asked. They heard some shuffling behind the door before hearing a response. "Uh yes, I'm here mama!" Came Emilie's voice.

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" Adam asked. Belle started to turn the door handle. "I'm fine, I don't need any help!" Emilie said, but her voice sounded like she needed help. "Emilie, we're coming in." Belle said as she opened the door. What they saw behind the door shocked them both. Right in the center of the room was what looked like Emilie, with her bright blue eyes and long auburn hair, but with beast like features. She was wearing a long-sleeved, light pink dress that ended right below her knees. Her hair was down and messy.

"Err…surprise?" Emilie said as she rose her arms in a sort of shrugging position. "What happened?" Belle asked. "Don't know." Emilie answered. "Are you okay?" Adam asked, truly concerned about his daughter. "I'm fine, Beast. I honestly don't know what happened." Emilie shrugged again. Belle walked over to Emilie before wrapping her in a tight hug. Emilie returned the hug happily. When they broke the hug Emilie asked Belle and Adam "So what are we going to do today?" She asked it so casually, like nothing happened to her.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Adam asked her. "Um…. Can we read?" Emilie smiled shyly. "Of course we can!" Adam and Belle answered. The three of them left Emilie's room and went to the library. At the library they took quite a few books off of the shelves to read. They acted like everything was normal and, in a way, it was. They were a family spending time with each other, even if Emilie didn't know that Adam was her father. Emilie read a few lines in the story they were currently reading, and when she finished reading the line Belle and Adam would congratulate her for her progress.

* * *

Soon it was time for dinner. Adam, Belle, and Emilie left the library and made their way to the dining room. When Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth came in on Mrs. Potts teacart to serve dinner, they were completely shocked to see Emilie. Of course, they weren't rude to Emilie since she was Adam and Belle's daughter and their princess. Emilie said that she didn't really know what happened to the three of them. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts didn't push the subject further and served the evening meal. Tonight the meal was tarte flambé. Emilie didn't like that much, Belle and Adam could tell that she didn't like it because she made a face after taking a bite. But she continued to eat it because she didn't want to be rude. Emilie did drink most of her water because of her dislike for the tarte flambé.

After the meal the three of them went to the den to continue to read one of the stories. After about twenty minutes of reading Emilie started to feel sleepy. She tried staying up, but she continued to drift slowly into sleep. Emilie was getting very sleepy. She yawned. Belle and Adam noticed this and silently agreed that it was time for Emilie to go to bed. Belle closed the book carefully. "Well, I think that's enough reading for today." Belle said as she helped Emilie stand up. "Aw, mama, just a little more?" Emilie asked. She was enjoying the story and didn't want to stop reading it.

"No, no more reading for today, Emilie. It's time for you to go to bed." Adam explained for Belle. Emilie crossed her arms over her chest. She looked adorable to Belle and Adam, like a little puppy. "Emilie, it's time for you to go to bed. I'll go put the book away while Beast puts you in bed." Belle said as she started to head to the door with the book in her left hand.

Emilie didn't protest as she watched her mother leave. "Come on, Emilie, let's get you into bed." Said Adam as he offered his paw to Emilie. She took it and the two made their way to Emilie's bedroom. Emilie stepped inside while Adam stayed at the door. "I'll let you change into your nightgown." He said. "But I'm already in my nightgown Beast!" Emilie said, spreading her arms wide open. "You stayed in your nightgown all day?" Adam questioned with one raised eyebrow. Emilie nodded. She smiled sheepishly at Adam. Adam smiled and slowly shook his head. He stepped inside, picked Emilie up, and tucked her into bed.

Emilie was tucked into bed and Adam stayed a little longer with her. He traced her hair carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. Emilie didn't really know what was happening or why he was doing that, but she kind of enjoyed it. Then Emilie felt fur at the top of her head. It was weird, but she didn't want to be mean. Plus, it kind of tickled a little, which made Emilie smile inside. "Goodnight, Emilie. Sweet dreams." Adam told Emilie. "Goodnight Beast." Emilie said as she nestled into her blanket. Adam left the room as quietly as he could.

Emilie really liked Beast, he was kind, gentle, caring, and fun to be around. He felt like a…a…Emilie wasn't sure if this was the right way to say it, but he felt like a father to her. _"Do I feel like a daughter to him?"_ Emilie wondered. _"I hope I feel like a daughter to him. I really like spending time with him!"_ With that thought Emilie started to drift into sleep again.

* * *

 **Thank you Child of Dreams, Guest, roxas gx, and singertobe for reviewing and thank you SlyhterinPosidens Divergents and TheGirlOfCrazyLand for faving!**


	14. Chapter 13- Picnic

**Thank you Mustard Lady and singertobe for reviewing and DisneyFan2002 for favoriting!**

 _Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast is owned by Disney. I only own my Original Characters._

Chapter 13

Adam was outside walking around in the cold, chilly, morning. _"Emilie is now part beauty and part beast. I hope she won't transform completely, like I did. That was a painful experience when I was 17, I can't imagine it at 8!"_ Adam continued to walk around, deep in thought. He ended up walking on a bridge. Noticing where he was, Adam realized that this was where Belle and he ice-skated a few years ago. The lake was once again frozen. Adam's thoughts were now focusing on the things he and Belle did _before_ Emilie was born.

Adam was so distracted thinking about him and Belle that he didn't notice the small figure approaching. The small figure continued to make their way closer to Adam until the figure was a foot away from him. "What are you doing?" Emilie's voice rang out.

Adam jumped, startled. He looked at Emilie. "Oh, Emilie, I didn't hear you coming! How are you?"

"Eh, I'm alright. I went out to walk around, and when I was walking around, I saw you in the distance, so I wanted to come over and talk to you!" Emilie explained. "It's a nice morning for a walk, isn't it?" Adam said, looking around. "Yes it is." There was a brief silence between the two. Then Emilie piped up again. "Want to walk around together?" She asked. Adam nodded his head. Adam and Emilie started to walk in the other side of the bridge. They continued to walk around the area. While they were walking, there was a silence except for the crunching of snow beneath their feet, well, Emilie's boots and Adam's large paws.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Emilie asked. Adam was a little surprised, since it was silent just a second ago. "I like to read, feed the birds, and listening to classical music." Adam answered. He did enjoy silence, but not when he was spending time with his wife or daughter. "That's nice!" Emilie said politely.

"What about you? What do you like to do for fun?" Adam asked Emilie as they walked. He had to turn his head down almost completely to look at Emilie. In this from he completely towered over her. Emilie only stood just a millimeter below his waist in his beast form. He almost missed what Emilie was saying because of him taking note of how tall she was. "I like to draw, paint, run, ride horses, and play with toys!"

Emilie answered happily. Adam smiled. He noticed how she quickly went from being timid to being confident from the short amount of time that she lived here. She also wasn't as small, now she was a healthier size for her age. She was still smaller than most 8-year olds but she was healthy, and that was what mattered most to Adam.

Thinking these thoughts, Adam blurted out suddenly, "Do you like it here?" He didn't mean to ask that, but he already asked. Emilie thought about this for a minute before answering. "Actually, I do really like it here. Everybody is so nice and makes me feel welcomed, unlike the people from where I used to live." Emilie muttered the last part but Adam still heard it.

"How did the people treat you?" He asked, truly curious about how some people would treat his daughter. Emilie sighed. "A majority of them would ignore me and say that I'm weird, but a few girls around my age would push me around, call me names, and take my stuff." Emilie paused, remembering how the girls would treat her. "One time, all of the kids were building sleighs and little carts to go down a hill when the weather was like this. I wanted to join in, so I built a little cart. It was pedal powered cart. I was very proud of it."

"Then the group of girls that constantly bothered me came. After seeing my cart, they started to break it." Emilie said as she looked away from Adam and into the forest surrounding them. "Oh, I'm sorry that happened." Adam said with empathy. Inside he was getting angry about the way people have treated his daughter. "Eh, well, it' in the past. If you don't mind, I'd rather talk about something else. Like maybe the castle?" Emilie said, sounding a little shy.

"Of course, whatever you want, mon précieux." Said Adam as they walked. Emilie stopped in her tracks. She looked at Adam, baffled. "Did you just call me "My Precious One"?" Adam looked at her, realizing what he just called her. He didn't want her to know that he was her dad, not yet. It seemed a little weird, considering the fact that he had the form of a beast. "Well, yes, I did. You're so important to me, Emilie. I care deeply about you." He tried to explain.

"I don't mind being called that by you. It just surprised me a little." Emilie said. "Oh. Well, then it will be my nickname for you." Adam answered. _Whew! At least she doesn't mind being called that!_ The two of them continued to walk around. When they came to one tree, Adam grinned. He crouched down and started to form a snowball. Emilie continued to walk, unaware that Adam stopped. Smiling, Adam threw the snowball at Emilie. It hit her right in the back.

She stumbled forward from it. Immediately she turned around to look at Adam. Realizing what happened she quickly started to make her own. Right when she finished making the snowball, she was hit in the top of her head with another snowball. She dropped the snowball she made.

Adam threw another snowball at Emilie, making her fall on to the ground. Emilie shook her head, trying to get the snow off of her. Adam waited to throw another snowball at Emilie. Emilie managed to make a snowball and threw it at Adam. It hit him in the chest. But it surprised him that the impact made him stumble backwards a little. In his beast form, he was really heavy, so Emilie managing to make him stumble is very surprising. _Speaking of Emilie, how strong is she? Is she stronger since she's part beast?_ Adam didn't realize that Emilie has made 7 snowballs. Emilie grinned a mischievous grin. She threw back her arm and threw her snowball. It hit Adam right in the face.

Shaking his head to see, he saw Emilie ready to throw another snowball. And she did. It hit him in the arm. When Emilie threw the next snowball Adam moved just in time. Quickly Adam made a snowball and threw it before Emilie threw another snowball. This snowball hit her right in the stomach. Emilie stumbled backwards before falling down on her back.

Adam worried that he hurt Emilie. "Emilie! Are you alright?" He said as he rushed over to her. Adam helped Emilie sit up. Moaning, Emilie said "My head hurts."

"I'm sorry, mon précieux. Did I hurt you?" Adam asked as he helped Emilie slowly to her feet. _Well, you threw a snowball at her, making her fall on her back, and she just said that her head hurts. What do you think, idiot?_ Adam internally yelled at himself.

"…Can we go inside? Please?" Emilie asked. "Anything you want." Adam picked up Emilie and carried her inside. He carried Emilie back to her room. Gently he put her in her bed. "You don't have to put me in my room, I just wanted to stop playing outside." Emilie said after Adam put her down. "Where does your head hurt?" Adam asked. "The back of my head." Emilie said. She put her hand behind her head but winced in response.

"I'll go get some ice for your head. And some tea from Mrs. Potts." Adam said as he turned to leave. "Um…Beast?" Emilie asked. Adam faced Emilie. "Yes?" "Could you light a fire in the fireplace please? I'm cold now." Nodding, Adam went over to the fireplace, threw in some wood that was already next to the fireplace, and managed to start a fire.

"Thank you, Beast." Emilie said, still lying in bed. "You're welcome, Emilie." Adam responded. He then left Emilie in her room.

* * *

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Chip, and Plumette were in the kitchen when Adam came in. "Mrs. Potts, can you make some tea for Emilie?" He asked. "Right away, master!" Mrs. Potts said happily. She quickly made the tea and gave it to Adam. "Thank you Mrs. Potts. "You're welcome Master." Adam left with the tea quickly.

"Do you think that Emilie is alright?" Chip asked his mother. "She is probably feeling a little under the weather, Chip." Mrs. Potts told her son. "She does spend a lot of her time outside in the cold." Cogsworth commented. "Probably caught a small bug while playing outside." Plumette added

* * *

Emilie tried rubbing the back of her head, but it hurt too much when she tried to. Luckily Beast wasn't gone for long. He came in Emilie's bedroom with some tea from Mrs. Potts, like he said he would earlier.

"Here's some tea." Beast said as knelt down next to the bed. He offered the tea to Emilie and she took it. "Thank you." Emilie said before taking a sip. The sip really warmed her up. "You're welcome, Emilie." She took a few more sips of her tea. Emilie attempted to get out of bed. But when she did, Beast stopped her.

"No getting out of bed until you feel better." Beast told Emilie.

"I'm not sick, Beast. My head just hurts, that's all. But it's starting to feel a lot better now!" Emilie explained. It was true, the tea seemed to help make her head feel better much faster. Beast didn't looked convinced. "Really, my head is getting better! Can we go back outside? Oh!" Emilie said as an idea came to her head.

"What if you, mama, and I went on a picnic beyond the castle gates for lunch?" Emilie suggested _Please agree! Please say yes!_ Emilie pleaded inside her head. Beast seemed to think about before finally coming to a decision.

"Alright, I'll go ask belle if she wants to join us. But we're just going to be right outside of the castle gates." Beast said, rising to his full height.

"Yay!" Emilie said as she got out of her bed. Beast left Emilie's room. Emilie smiled brightly. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. "What do I wear?" She asked aloud. Emilie was wearing a cloak that wrapped around her body and a pair of winter boots that were now slightly uncomfortable due to Emilie's claws. Underneath the cloak Emilie was still wearing her night gown and didn't want to wear it any longer.

Emilie looked her wardrobe up and down before finally choosing a simple but beautiful emerald green dress. The dress had long sleeves that had a small part going longer than Emilie's hand and ended just above Emilie's ankles. Emilie tied her hair up with a matching green ribbon that had a few jewels. Emilie put her winter boots back on. She put on a tan colored coat with fur trim, matching her winter boots.

"Now what?" She asked herself internally. Emilie looked around the room before spotting Jeff and Jinx. "Jeff! Jinx!" Emilie cried out as she ran over to them.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you guys. I've just been hanging out with my mama, Chip, a few of the servants, and Beast! What? No! I'm not "cheating" on you guys with other friends! Jinx, come on! I wouldn't replace you guys for all the money in the world! Yeah, and you two look amazing! Really, I mean it!" Emilie continued to play and talk with her two pals.

* * *

While Emilie was playing, Chip came by her room and heard her talking. "Who is she talking to?" Chip wondered as he hopped closer to Emilie's room. The door was open a crack, so Chip pushed it open. Chip peered inside and saw that Emilie was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, holding two toys. She was talking to them as if they were real people.

Chip hopped closer to Emilie. "Hey Emilie?" Chip said, more asking than greeting. Emilie turned around. "Oh, hi Chip! I was just playing with Jeff and Jinx! Want to play with us?" Emilie asked.

"Sure!" Chip answered. He hopped closer to Emilie, Jeff, and Jinx. "Hi Jeff! Hi Jinx!" Chip greeted. Emilie and Chip continued to play with Jeff and Jinx until Beast and Belle came. Emilie noticed them come in and greeted them. "Hi mama, hi Beast!"

"Hi Em. You ready to go on the picnic?" Belle asked. Emilie nodded. "Alright, let's go!" Emilie quickly got up, leaving Jeff and Jinx on the floor. Chip was left in the room with Jeff and Jinx. "What picnic?" Chip asked aloud, even though no one would answer him.

* * *

Outside, Emilie, Beast, and Belle were sitting on a blanket. The sun was shining, warming them up despite the cold snow surrounding them. They had a basket filled with cheese, fruit, bred, and three sandwiches. Emilie was nibbling on some bread, Belle was eating some fruit, and Beast was eating his sandwich.

"It's a nice day to be outside." Belle said. "It sure is." Beast agreed with her. _Talking about the weather again? What is there to talk about, anyway?_ "Belle, what was the book you were reading about?" Beast asked. "It was about a voyager traveling across the world in a small ship. So one day when the voyager was traveling a terrible storm appeared and-"

Emilie didn't pay attention to the rest. Emilie's mind wandered. She thought about how much fun it would be if they could go out further instead of being right outside the gates. Emilie shook her head a little, as if trying to shake the thought out of her head. She thought about Jeff and Jinx, how they can be trouble makers but Emilie still loved them.

Emilie's thoughts kept on going back to going out further. She looked at Belle and Beast, then at the forest, and then back at Belle and Beast. The two of them were engrossed in their conversation. _Maybe if I hurry, then I can be back before they notice!_ Emilie thought that this was a good idea.

Slowly, she got up. No one noticed her. She started to back away, into the forest. She kept going, backing away further.

The two of them didn't give her a glance.

Emilie turned around, now facing the forest. She picked up her pace. Emilie was now jogging. She didn't hear any commotion behind her, so she kept going. Now Emilie was running, further, further into the forest. Emilie broke out into sprint, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Emilie was now deep into the forest. Deciding to not go any further, Emilie started to run in a giant circle. Shortly after, Emilie heard some commotion. She stopped in her tracks. She looked in the direction of the commotion. Then Emilie heard Beast's voice!

"Emilie! Where are you? Emilie!" Beast's voice rang out. "I'm over here!" Emilie shouted. "Emilie!" Beast called out again. "I'm coming!" Emilie ran in the direction of Beast's voice.

Eventually, Emilie ran into Beast. "Emilie! There you are! You scared your mother and I to death!" Beast scolded Emilie. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to go further into the woods." Emilie explained sheepishly. "Well, you got what you wanted. Because now we're both way into the woods." Beast stated.

Emilie looked around. She then looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Beast. I really am sorry." Emilie apologized. "It's alright, mon précieux. Now, come with me, and we'll get back to the castle." Beast said calmly. Emilie took beast's paw into her hand.

This surprised Beast but he didn't pull his hand away. The two of them started walking. "Beast? Where's mama?" Emilie asked. "She's back at the castle. I told her to stay while I went searching for you." He explained to Emilie. "Oh, okay."

The two of them continued to walk, but nowhere looked familiar to Emilie. After about another 15 minutes of walking, Emilie started to think that they weren't walking in the right direction. "Beast? Are you sure that we're walking in the right direction?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Emilie." Beast answered. Emilie didn't ask any more questions, until another 30 minutes went by. "Are you sure, Beast?" "Yes, I know this is the way to the castle."

By now Emilie was certain they had no idea where they were. "Beast, I think we're lost." Emilie said.

Beast stopped walking. He at his surroundings. Sighing, he said "Alright, I don't know where we are." He sighed again. "It's alright, let's just keep walking." _Even though my feet hurt._ Emilie and Beast continued walking…until they heard footsteps that weren't their own.

They stopped dead in their tracks, listening for more footsteps. They heard more footsteps coming from their right. The footsteps were most _**definitely**_ human.

* * *

 **Who could it be? :O**


	15. Chapter 14- The Hunter

Chapter 14

Then they both heard a gunshot. Then another. When the third one was fired, it hit a nearby tree. "Emilie" Beast said as softly as he could, "Run."

Emilie started to back away from where the gunshots were fired. Right before she started to run, another gunshot was fired. Emilie then heard an animal cry out. The sound when an animal was injured. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw that Beast was holding his shoulder. "Beast!" Emilie ran over to him.

Another gunshot rang out. Emilie looked in the direction and saw the human causing the gunshots. It was a man wearing a green shirt with a yellow collar, black pants, and muddy brown army boots. He had green eyes and jet black hair tied back into a ponytail. He was a very tall man. In his hands he was holding a gun. A hunter's gun. He aimed it at Emilie and Beast.

Beast, noticing this, scooped up Emilie and ran. But the hunter shot Beast in the shoulder. Beast dropped Emilie and fell to the ground. "No!" Emilie cried out as she ran over to Beast.

"It talks?" The hunter said. "Another reason why it should be killed." The hunter aimed his gun at Emilie, Emilie saw this and ducked just in time. The shot hit a tree right behind her. Without thinking, Emilie ran towards the hunter and grabbed a hold of his left leg.

"Let go you little-!" The hunter shook his leg vigorously in an attempt to get Emilie off. Beast was getting up from the ground, holding his shoulder. The hunter noticed this and, with Emilie still on his leg, aimed his gun and shot Beast in the arm. Emilie saw this and her grip loosened on the hunter's leg.

The hunter shook Emilie off of his leg. Emilie, who was in a state of shock, just sat there on the ground. The hunter, grinning like a mad man, dropped his gun, deciding to not kill Emilie with his gun. He then gave Emilie a hard kick in the gut. Emilie did nothing.

Another kick, another kick, kick, kick, kick. Emilie laid there like a rag doll. The hunter picked her up and punched her hard in the head. Right after that did Emilie register what was happening. Something inside her woke. Emilie bit down hard on the hunter's wrist. "OW!" The hunter was able to tear Emilie off of his wrist. The hunter held his wrist in pain.

Emilie then bit the hunter's leg twice. "OW! Stop biting me!" The hunter yelled. Emilie grabbed on to the hunter's other leg.

Beast, who was finally able to get from the ground, quickly grabbed the hunter by his shirts collar. Emilie let go of the hunter's leg. The hunter now just noticed that Beast had razor sharp fangs, equally sharp claws, and horns that could also rip him apart. Usually he would be confident, he has hunted hundreds, probably thousands of animals, but seeing this creature that seemed to have the mind of a human terrified him.

Without thinking the hunter started to beg for Beast not to kill him. "Please, let me go! Please don't kill me!" He begged. Beast pulled him closer, muttered something to him that Emilie couldn't hear, and dropped him.

Just a few moments ago, the hunter was a confident man ready to kill Emilie and Beast. Now, he was like a scared small child. He ran off in the other direction.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Do you think the hunter will return?**


	16. Chapter 15- A Stranger

**Sorry I forgot to thank you guys for reviewing! Thank you Mustard Lady, DisneyFan2002, Child of Dreams for reviewing! And thank you mkjewell1204 and 1 for favoriting! I really want to thank you guys! Your reviews encourage me to continue this story, whether they are long or short, they encourage me!**

 _Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OC's._

* * *

Chapter 15

Emilie's stomach was starting to hurt. She knew why it was hurting, from getting kicked in the stomach so much. Her head also hurt, right where the hunter punched her. She focused her attention on Beast. "Beast! Are you alright?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"I'll live. Are you alright, Emilie?" He asked. "I'm okay." She answered. "Good, we need to hurry back to the castle." The two of them started in one direction.

Emilie thought about how kind Beast was to her, how he was like a father to her. _I love him like a daughter would love a father._ Emilie realized. _I should tell him how I feel. Not yet, though. Soon._ They continued to walk through the forest.

Eventually they made it to the castle. When they got back the sun was just setting. At the front door Belle greeted them. "Thank goodness you're both back! I was about go looking for you two!" Belle exclaimed. Noticing Beast's shoulder and arm Belle gasped. "We need to take care of that right away!" Belle grabbed Beast's good arm and led him away.

Emilie touched her forehead, she could feel a large bruise. She quickly went to the kitchen to get some ice. No one was in there except for Chef Bouche, the castle's head chef. He didn't ask Emilie any questions. Emilie got an ice pack and left.

She went to the art room. _I guess I could work on some art while I wait for mama and Beast._ The ice pack she got was hard to keep on her head, but she finally found a way to keep it on her head. While Emilie was painting her claws got in the way a few times. They made it a little harder to hold the brush and almost tore a hole in the canvas. But Emilie managed to complete two paintings. Emilie wanted to sketch, but her claws kept on getting in the way. So Emilie decided to look around the castle.

Emilie went down many different hallways and staircases. Down multiple corridors, Emilie continued to walk while admiring some paintings, vases, and other décor. "Beautiful…" Emilie muttered while studying one painting. Emilie continued to explore the halls of the castle until she reached one staircase. The staircase went up in a spiral. Emilie debated whether or not if she should go up the stairs.

Finally, Emilie decided that she should go up the staircase. At first Emilie was able to go up the stairs two at a time, but after a while she slowed down to one at a time. When Emilie finally reached the top of the staircase she was panting. A foot in front of Emilie was a large wooden door. Emilie went up to the door and opened it.

Stepping inside the room, Emilie saw that there was probably a hundred different things in her, a majority of them covered with a white, dusty blanket. Emilie walked around the room some more. The place looked like an attic. Emilie walked by one chest, but she quickly backed up to take a second look at it. The chest was moving a little! Emilie could also hear a soft bumping noise coming from the chest. _"Maybe something is in there."_ Emilie thought.

With some new courage, Emilie opened the chest. Something flew out of the chest! Emilie's eyes followed the thing that flew out of the chest. It flew in a few circles before doing a twirl in the air. The thing looked around the room before finally looking at Emilie.

The object looked like a little angel, with a short golden bob, a halo, a pair of wings, and the object was wearing a light blue dress with a slightly darker and sparkly vest with a golden button. The object also was wearing makeup. Emilie knew this because she's seen Adelpha wear makeup so much that it became uncommon for her to not wear some.

"Who are you?" Emilie and the object asked at the same time. "I am Angelique, the castles decorator. And who are you?" Angelique asked Emilie, narrowing her eye suspiciously. "I am Emilie Dupont and my mama live here, so I do, too." Emilie explained. Angelique's eyes widened in realization, but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing all the way up here then, Emilie?" Angelique asked Emilie. "I was exploring, and I saw a staircase, and I went up it, and here I am!" She explained.

"What were you doing in that chest, Angelique?" Emilie asked. "I was looking for something… I can't remember what, but I do remember that I looked in that chest, but I either fell in or got pushed in and I couldn't get out!" Angelique explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened, Angelique." Angelique waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, well, I'm out of that dirty old chest, so it does not matter now."

"Hey Angelique?" Emilie asked. "Yes?" "Do you want to come with me, back to the art room?" Emilie asked Angelique. Angelique thought about it for a moment before answering. "Sure."

"Yay! Okay, follow me!" Emilie led them to of them down the staircase. Luckily, Emilie somehow managed to remember the way back to the art room. "I made these two paintings." Emilie pointed to the two paintings she made.

Angelique studied them. "Hmm… That's pretty good!" Angelique complimented. "Thank you." Emilie thanked her shyly. Angelique studied the paintings and sketches Emilie made. "These are wonderful! And you are, eight years old? Right?" Angelique asked. Emilie nodded.

"Impressive!" Angelique said. Suddenly Angelique spun around and looked at Emilie. "I have an idea! What if you show me your room, and then we decorate to look even better?" She asked Emilie. "Okay!"

"Great! Lead the way, Emilie!" Emilie and Angelique went all the way to Emilie's room. "After you." Emilie said, holding open the door. "Thank you." Angelique hopped right in. She studied the room. Emilie came in right after Angelique. "Alright so if we do this, then this, and then that, this room should look amazing." Angelique said to herself. Turning to Emilie, she said, "Alright, let's start!"

* * *

Belle was in her room, brushing her hair. She treated Adam's wounds and helped him get back to his own room. Belle then went to her own room. She was sitting at her vanity while brushing her hair. While brushing her hair Belle thought about what it was like being pregnant with Emilie. Adam became overprotective, but she still loved him. Belle remembered when she and Adam were discussing names.

 _Flashback_

 _Belle was sitting in bed, reading a book. Her husband Adam came in. He changed into his nightclothes before joining his wife in bed. Belle put the book on the nightstand next to her. She and Adam kissed. "I love you." Adam told her._

" _I love you too." Belle told Adam. Adam put his hand over Belle's large stomach. "And I love you too, little one." Adam said to their child. Belle was 6 months pregnant. Adam hugged her stomach and kissed it. "Adam, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Belle asked her husband, who was still hugging her stomach._

" _Mm…I was thinking of Josie, Ambrosia, Cornelia, Grace, or Adele." Adam said. "Any boy names?" Belle asked Adam. "Joey or Gabriel." Adam said, no longer hugging Belle's stomach. "Adam" Belle started, "Do you want our child to be a boy or a girl?" Belle knew the answer, she just wanted to make sure._

 _Adam hesitated before answering. "To be truthful, I want our child to be a girl. A little princess with her mother's beauty and intelligence." Adam answered. Belle smiled. "I figured with you having five names for a girl but only two for a boy." Adam smiled sheepishly._

 _Adam looked Belle in the eyes. "Belle, what do you want our child to be?" He asked seriously. "I am hoping for a girl that will have her father's lovely blue eyes." Belle answered. Adam kissed Belle's cheek. "I love you and our child so much Belle." Adam told Belle._

 _Belle took Adam by surprise by kissing him suddenly on the lips. He returned the kiss. They broke apart. "We should really go to bed now, Adam." Belle said. "Alright. Goodnight, my Belle." Adam said. "Goodnight, my prince." Adam put out the candle on his nightstand, the only light in the room. They both went to sleep._

 _End Flashback_

Belle smiled remembering that moment. She put down her brush. Belle got up and left her bedroom. She went down to the library to get her book and bring it back to her room. Belle shortly arrived at the library.

The inside of the library was very dark, but Belle didn't have to go far. She left her book on a table by the entrance. Belle grabbed it and left.

Back inside of her room Belle put her book on her vanity. She then changed into her nightgown. It was a dark blue color with black trim. Belle grabbed her book, climbed into bed, and then started to read the story. Eventually, Belle fell asleep with the book in her lap.

* * *

Emilie and Angelique finally finished re-decorating Emilie's room. They basically just moved things around, but it was fun to them. Emile stood in the center of the room, admiring they work they did. Angelique smiled. "Well, that was fun, but I need to go now." She said as she headed toward the door. "Wait, why are you leaving?" Emilie asked, but Angelique ignored her and left. Emilie shrugged and prepared to go to bed.

Emilie's nightgown was a lilac color with frilly ends. Emilie let her hair down. She grabbed Jeff and Jinx before crawling into bed. She played with Jeff and Jinx until she fell asleep.

When Emilie woke up in the middle of the night she was confused why Jeff and Jinx were with her, but then she remembered why. She didn't mind them being with her, they were her closes friends after all. Emilie looked out the window and saw how beautiful the night sky was.

Emilie quickly changed into a winter dress with winter boots. The boot were still slightly uncomfortable but they didn't bother Emilie too much. Emilie put her hair in two long braids. She tied the ends with two little red ribbons that matched her dress. Emilie grabbed a coat, put it on, and then grabbed a cloak. She put the hood of the cloak on.

Emilie then left her bedroom. Emilie managed to get out of the front door without getting caught. She continued to walk in the chilly night. Emilie then started running. She shoved open the gates as she ran. She ran about twenty feet away from the castle gates before stopping. She remembered what happened earlier. That hunter hurt Beast badly and hurt herself. _I should go back_. Emilie thought. Right when Emilie was about to turn around, she heard footsteps.

Emilie turned towards the footsteps to see who they belonged to. She could make out a figure, but it wasn't the same figure as the hunter's, so she relaxed a little. _Who is it?_ Emilie wondered. Maybe she should run, maybe this person was just as bad as the hunter.

Emilie turned to run back to the castle gates when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned and saw the face of a woman she's never seen before. "W-who are y-y-you?" Emilie asked the woman, fear rising within her.

* * *

 **Yeah, Adam/Belle fluff. Well, it's supposed to be. Also, do you think that the woman is her? The one who is a magical being? :-O**


	17. Chapter 16-Love You

Chapter 16

Emilie was still in the forest, staring at the face of a woman she's never seen before. The woman hasn't answered her question about who she is. The woman smiled kindly at Emilie. "No need to be afraid, child. My name is Agathe. I was just coming to see you." Agathe explained to Emilie. Emilie relaxed. "What do you mean "see me"?" She asked Agathe.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I saw you riding on a horse one night and haven't seen you since." Agathe explained to Emilie. This answer seemed to satisfy Emilie. "So you lived in the same village as me? I don't think I've seen you before." Emilie asked shortly after.

Agathe smiled a kind smile at Emilie and nodded. "Yes, I did. I would work at the tavern in town, but I saw you a couple of times. You seem like a very nice little girl." Emilie smiled shyly. "You seem like a very nice lady." She told Agathe.

"Thank you. By the way, what is your name?" Agathe asked. "My name is Emilie." Emilie said happily.

"A lovely name for a lovely little girl." Agathe smiled at Emilie who returned the smile. Remembering that she should get back before anybody starts to panic, Emilie stopped smiling.

"I have to get back now or else my mom will start to worry. It was nice seeing you Agathe!" Emilie said as she started to jog in the direction of the castle. "It was nice seeing you too Emilie!" Emilie heard Agathe say as she jogged back to the castle.

Emilie quickly got back to the castle. She opened the castle's heavy front door. " _All right, now I just have to get back to my room undetected."_ Emilie thought as she started to make her way as silently as she could to her room, which is kind of hard to do because of her claws. Emilie managed to get back to her room without anyone noticing. There were a few times on her way to her room where she was almost caught, but Emilie managed to avoid that. Emilie crawled into bed, went under the covers, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Agathe smiled. Emilie was a very nice girl, which made Agathe's worries of her being selfish and rude disappear almost completely. She didn't make Emilie transform, that Agathe was unsure why that happened.

It might be the fact that her dad was a beast currently and her mother was, well, a beauty. Emilie was part beast and part beauty, for now. Hopefully soon she will be back to normal and the whole castle will be back to normal. Agathe smiled at nobody. She then left to go back to her home.

* * *

Emilie awoke the next morning when the sun was just starting to shine. Excitedly, Emilie got dressed for the day. She wore a dark purple dress that stopped at her knees with a white frilly trim. The sleeves were short and also ended with a white frilly trim. Emilie put her hair into two long braids before leaving her room.

Not sure where to go, Emilie went outside. Outside on the castle grounds Emilie saw Beast walking. _Perfect. Now I can tell him that he's like a dad to me._ Emilie walked over to Beast. "Good morning, Beast!" Emilie said as she stood next to him. "Oh, Emilie! I didn't hear you coming. Good morning." Beast said to Emilie.

"How are you feeling?" Emilie asked. Beast tried to shrug, but couldn't really because of his shoulder and back. "Alright. I should be in bed right now, as Belle said I should, but I didn't want to lay in bed and do nothing." Beast said.

"Yeah, if I was sick, I wouldn't want to do nothing." Emilie added. Beast looked at what Emilie was wearing. Beast sighed. "Mon precieux, if you go outside without proper clothing then you'll give yourself a cold!" Beast scolded Emilie as he wrapped his cape around Emilie's shoulders. It was obviously way too big and long for her.

"Thank you." Emilie said as she tried to adjust the cape. "I guess I keep on forgetting about the weather here somehow." Emilie giggled a little. She didn't see this, but Beast's ear twitched when he heard her laugh a little. "I also seem to be less afraid of things." Emilie added. Beast smiled.

"You do seem a lot more confident from the short amount of time you've been here. And the fact that you've gotten some food in your belly might be helping." Beast said as he tickled Emilie's stomach. Emilie laughed joyfully.

* * *

Adam smiled at hearing his daughter laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard in his life. He slowly stopped tickling Emilie. Her laughter slowly died down. It looked like Emilie was about to say something when they heard something move in the trees. They were near one of the castles walls and with their enhanced hearing, they were able to hear the movement.

The two of them stood still, waiting. Then all of a sudden, somebody was looking at them. There was a rope hanging on one side of the wall. The person was the hunter from before! Immediately Adam tensed. He put his arms around Emilie protectively.

The hunter shot Adam in the same shoulder as before. Adam fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Emilie ran over to the hunter to try and bite him again, but he punched her right in the mouth. Emilie stopped to hold her mouth. Adam was up on his feet again. Adam tried to grab the hunter but the hunter dodged him. The hunter grabbed Emilie and stabbed her in the stomach with the hunting knife he had attached to his belt.

Emilie fell to her knees to hold her stomach. She moaned from the pain. Adam saw this and was filed with anger. He was able to grab the hunter by the neck. "Are you going to kill me?" The hunter asked. His voice wasn't scared, but it was more of a bored tone. This was strange, considering the fact that last time he was like a scared little kid.

Adam growled. "No. I won't kill you." Adam said in a low voice. "I'm going to give you a place to stay." Adam said as he ran off, adrenaline in his veins. Adam ran all the way to the castle's dungeons, locked the man in one of the cells, and ran back to Emilie at a surprisingly fast speed.

Adam scooped Emilie up and ran all the way to the castle's infirmary. Along the way Adam gathered some attention from the castle staff. When Adam was in the infirmary most of the castle staff was there, murmuring among themselves. "Where's Belle?" Adam asked to all of the servants. Right at that moment Belle came in. "Is Emilie alright?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. He then explained quickly what happened with the hunter to everyone. "Ohmy goodness are you alright Adam?" belle asked as she took hold of his arm. "I'm okay, but Emilie isn't."

Emilie was now unconscious. Belle gasped. "Where's the doctor?" Belle asked. Nobody answered. Somebody was about to speak up when another voice was heard. "I'm over here!" It was a male voice. Everybody looked at the new voice. The voice came from a suit of armor.

The suit of armor came over to Emilie. Adam, Belle, and everybody backed up. The doctor checked Emilie before giving her stiches. The doctor turned to Adam and Belle. "She'll be okay. It was nothing too serious." The doctor explained briefly. Belle and Adam sighed in relief. Their little girl would be alright.

* * *

Emilie slowly opened up her eyes. Blinking, Emilie looked around in confusion. She definitely did not remember going to sleep here. The Emile remembered what happened yesterday with the hunter. Emilie sat up a little but there was a sharp pain that kept her from sitting up further. She looked to her left and saw her mother and Beast sleeping in a chair.

"Mama?" Emilie asked. Her mom and Beast woke up. "Huh?" Beast asked aloud. Both of their attention was focused on Emilie. "Emilie you need to lie down, sweetie." Belle told her daughter as she pushed her back down gently. "But I want to tell Beast something!" Emilie protested. Belle and Beast shared a look. Beast came over to Emilie's side. "What did you want to tell me?" Beast asked.

Emilie said upright despite the pain. She looked at Beast. Then she quickly said "You'relikeadadtomeandI…love…you!" Emilie slowed down a little at the last part. Emilie wrapped her arms around Beast. She took him by surprise but Beast returned the hug.

A bright light started to shine from Beast's chest. Emilie broke the hug and looked at him in awe. The light started to shine brightly. Belle closed her eyes while Emilie shielded her eyes with her left hand. _"What's going on?"_ Emilie thought to herself as she continued to watch Beast, who was now in the air with the light still shining.

* * *

 **So I had this imagined in my head, but it was kind of different. I think this turned out okay. Also,thank you all for reviewing and favoriting! Have a nice day! :D**


	18. Chapter 17-Daddy

**A/N: I'm back! I'll sum up what's been going on: Busy. I've been busy, so I haven't been able to upload. I have the rest of the story planned out. Thank you roxas gx, Child of Dreams, Mustard Lady, DisneyFan2002, and RiotlovesJem, for reviewing! And thank you Hanshowlett22, DragonEmperor999, greatescape321, for following and DragonEmperor999, and chloemcg for favoriting!  
**

 _Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the characters I created, like Emilie._

Chapter 17

The light continued to shine brightly from Beast. Emilie closed her eyes when the light shined even brighter. After a few minutes, Emilie opened her eyes. In front of her she saw a tall man instead of Beast. He had light auburn hair, much like her own. Emilie saw the man look at his hands with his bright, blue eyes. Those eyes...Beast has the same eyes. And the man was wearing the same outfit as the Beast, except it was bigger on the man. A simple light blue coat with a white shirt underneath and dark blue trousers.

The man looked up at Emilie, and then smiled at her. He then quickly scooped Emilie up into a big hug. Emilie was surprised but patted the man on the back while he hugged her. The man released Emilie, kneeled down to her height, and then kissed her on the forehead. He smiled at Emilie again.

"Who are you?" Emilie asked the man. "I'm Adam, you knew me as Beast. And..." the man paused, "I'm your father." Adam smiled at Emilie once again. "You're my dad?" Emilie questioned, not sure if she should believe him. She rose one eyebrow in suspicion.

Adam chuckled. "You're just like your mother." Emilie looked back at her mom, just remembering that she was here. _"Is he really my dad?"_ Emilie asked her mom silently. Belle nodded, smiling. Emilie then looked back at Adam. She then remembered a dream she had a long time ago. When she was a toddler, she had a dream about a man and a woman holding her little hands. Her mother matched the woman, and Adam matched the man. Emilie smiled brightly.

"Hi, dad!" Emilie said before hugging the man. She felt some pain in her stomach but she didn't care. Emilie let go of his legs and then looked up at Adam. He smiled at her. Adam picked up Emilie and gestured for Belle to come over. Adam, Belle, and Emilie hugged each other. It was a very happy hug. They all stopped hugging a couple of minutes later.

Emilie still had beast-like features, but Adam and Belle didn't care. The three of them noticed that all of the servants were still objects. _"I hope they don't stay like that for long."_ Emilie thought to herself. Adam and Belle gently took Emilie's hands and led her outside. They didn't have anything particular to do in mind, but they just wanted to spend time with their daughter before the servants started to pester Adam.

* * *

Emilie took off running in many different directions. She would go one way, then go another way. Adam and Belle watched their daughter, smiling. Then Adam got the idea to through a snowball at Belle. Quietly, he backed away from Belle when she wasn't paying attention to him. Crouching down, Adam started to gather snow in his hands when all of a sudden… **Splat**!

Adam shook his head to get the snow out of his eyes. When he could see he saw Emilie giggling. Belle looked at Adam, a smirk on her lips.

Adam quickly started to make another snowball but got 2 snowballs in the face. When Adam could see again he saw Emilie laughing loudly. Adam looked at Belle. They shared a look.

Adam and Belle each made a snowball. Emilie was still laughing. The two of them slowly approached her. Emilie stopped laughing. She looked at the snowball they both had in their hands. She then started to shake her head. Before she could do anything else, Adam and belle threw the snowballs at Emilie. She fell down to the ground while giggling.

Belle and Adam then went down on the ground with Emilie. They then started to tickle Emilie. "Hehehehe! S-st-O-o-P! Stop! P-p-lease!" Emilie begged in-between giggles.

Slowly Belle and Adam stopped tickling their daughter. Emilie sucked in gulps of air. She then smiled at her parents.

Without thinking, Emilie ran towards them and hugged them. They got down to their knees and hugged Emilie back. "I love you mama, I love you daddy." Emilie said. "We love you too, Emilie."

* * *

Adam, Belle, and Emilie were now in the library reading by the fire. They just came back in from playing out in the snow. Right now they were reading _Guinevere and Lancelot_. Adam thought that Emilie wouldn't be interested in reading a book like that, but before they started to read Belle told Adam that Emilie enjoyed listening to _Romeo and Juliet_.

Belle read most of it and Emilie read a few lines, with the help of her parents. While reading the story Emilie asked "Why do you like this story?" The question wasn't directed at one of them so Belle and Adam both answered. Adam answered first.

"I enjoy this story because of the action inside of it." He answered. Belle nudged him with her elbow. "Alright, I enjoy this story mainly because of the romance." Adam answered truthfully with a smile.

"It seems like a complicated romance to me." Emilie stated. Belle smiled. "Well, it _is_ _complicated_. But I enjoy the story because of how Lancelot try to hide his feelings for Guinevere." Belle answered Emilie's question.

Emilie was satisfied with her parent's answers. "Okay!" Emilie said. She eagerly waited for her mother to continue to read the story.

After they finished reading _Guinevere and Lancelot_ they read a few more stories. These stories were better for an eight-year old to being reading/ listening to. They weren't too childish (because Emilie complained that she wanted to read stories like her mom did.) so Adam found a few stories that met Emilie's request.

Emilie read most of the lines in these stories. Belle and Adam took turns reading these stories, but Emilie read most of the lines.

When they finished reading the other stories, Emilie got bored of reading. "Can I go play with Jeff and Jinx?" She asked. "Go ahead, Em. Your father and I will be here if you need us." Belle told Emile.

"Okay, mama!" With that Emilie ran off to go to her room.

* * *

Inside of her room Emilie was having a good time playing with Jeff and Jinx.

"No, Jeff, we can't do that! Because it would get us into trouble! No, Jinx, we can't have any cookies now. 'Cause we probably don't have any. I can't make some, I don't wanna get yelled at if I started to make cookies without anybody helping. Alright, Jeff, I guess we could do that."

Emilie set up a tea-party. There were five guests at the tea party with Emilie, Jeff, and Jinx. Emilie found the guests in a chest in her room. "It's probably a toy chest." Emilie said out loud after seeing what else was in the chest. There was a few other toys like a golden ball, stuffed animals, and some dolls. Emilie wasn't sure why Jeff wanted to have a tea party, but her question was shortly answered.

"JEFF! What do you mean you poisoned somebody's tea? You forgot which one it was? Jeff! How could you? Jeff, I don't mean how could you forget, I mean how could you poison one of the guests tea? Oh, it's not poison? It's herbs that will make them sleepy? Okay!"

Emilie took one last sip of her tea. Well there wasn't any there, but there was some in Emilie's imagination. Emilie didn't want to continue drinking her tea, just in case Jeff put the herbs in her tea. Suddenly, next to Emilie Jinx fell asleep. Emilie giggled.

"You made Jinx fall asleep Jeff!" Emilie laughed harder. "She's gonna be mad when she wakes up Jeff! You don't care? Well, I would if I were you!" Emilie's laughter slowly died down. "Alright, let's finish our tea party."


	19. Chapter 18-Emilie and Adam

**A/N: This chapter just has fluff in it, it doesn't really move the story along but I wanted a bit more fluff. Also do you guys want me to have more Belle/Emilie mother-daughter moments? Because I feel like I don't have enough of Emilie and Bell together. Finally, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D**

 _Beauty and The Beast is owned by Disney. I only own my OCs, like Emilie._

Chapter 18

Two days went by and the servants were still objects and Emilie still had beast-like features. But everyone continued living their lives as if everything was normal. The servants continued to do their chores and Adam, Belle, and Emilie continued to spend time together.

Adam and Belle were outside, enjoying each other's company and watching the scenery. Emilie was inside the castle, and she was playing with Chip. They were playing hide and seek, Chip was hiding and Emilie was seeking. "Where are you Chip?" Emilie asked, hoping to get some sort of response. Nothing. "Oh where oh where did Chip go?" Emilie heard a stifled giggle. She turned her head in the direction she heard it.

Slowly, she approached where she heard the giggle. It was from somewhere near a flowerpot siting in the wall. The wall went in a little, like a chair made into the wall. Emilie quickly picked up the flowerpot. "Gotcha!" But there was nothing behind the flower pot. _Maybe he is inside of it?_ Emilie looked inside the flower pot and saw Chip smiling up at her. "Looks like you found me!" He said happily. Emilie giggled. "Yes, I did!"

Chip looked around the flower pot before looking back up at Emilie. "Um, could ya help me get out?" "Of course!" Emilie place the flower pot down on its side. Chip came hopping out, leaving behind a small trail of soil. Chip looked at the small mess he made. "Oops." He grinned sheepishly. "I'll clean it up Chip!" Emilie said. She grabbed the flowerpot, put it against the wall and started to sweep the soil back into the pot. She picked Chip up unexpectedly and started to sweep the soil from under him into the flower pot.

Gently, Emilie set Chip down on the bench. "Now what do we do?" Emilie asked. "I don't know." Chip said.

"Chip! Chip! Where are you?" Someone called out. "I think your mother needs you." Emilie said. "I know, but I also know that she's going to make me take a bath!" Chip protested. "Well, bathes are good and they can be fun too, Chip!"

"Chip! Come here!" Mrs. Potts voice called out. "You better go to your mama, Chip." Said Emilie, pushing the little teacup forward a little. "Alright, alright, you win Emilie." After saying that Chip started to hop where his mom's voice was coming from.

Emilie laughed before she left. She wandered the halls absent-mindedly. While wandering one of the halls she saw some feather dusters cleaning. "You missed a spot, Marie!" One of the feather dusters called. Two feather dusters were on a table. "I did not miss a spot! Go back to cleaning your area!" The one on the table called. _She must be Marie._ Another feather duster underneath the table was moving back and forth furiously. "Clean faster ladies." The one underneath the table said.

"We're cleaning, Babette. We're cleaning." Marie said to Babette, the one underneath the table. The other feather duster on the table was cleaning in circles. "Fifi, stop doing that or else you'll fall!" Marie told the feather duster. "I'm just cleaning, Marie." Fifi said in response.

Right when they were wrapping up dusting that one area another feather duster came. "What's taking you so long?" The feather duster asked. "We were just finishing cleaning over here, Plumette." Fifi told her.

Emilie stepped forward and that was when they all noticed her. "Oh, it's only you, Emilie!" the one named Plumette said. "Hi! What are you all doing?" Said Emilie. "We are doing our chores around the castle." Marie answered simply. "Do you want me to help?" Emilie asked. They all shook their heads, well tried to without falling down. "No, no, Emilie. We can handle this. And besides, it's our job. Go run along and play or something." Babette told Emilie.

"Oh, okay. Bye Babette! Bye Fifi! Bye Marie! Bye Plumette!" Emilie said goodbye before skipping away in her baby blue dress.

Emilie's dress was a lot like her mom's blue dress, from when she lived in Villeneuve. The dress had long puffy sleeves but they were a very light blue, the dress ended right above Emilie's ankles in the same blue as the sleeves in frills.

Belle was currently trying to sleep. She became sleepy when she was with Adam all of a sudden. She wanted to stay but Adam insisted that she goes to bed. Belle loved Adam very much. He loved her for the way she was, not the way she looked like. And he loved their daughter with all of his heart, whether she had beast features or not.

Belle loved that about Adam, but he can be over-protective sometime. Like when Belle was pregnant with Emilie Adam was very over-protective. He didn't let her do many things that required her to lift or carry things, even if the things were just books. And before Belle was pregnant with Emilie Adam did become over-protective sometimes, mainly when Belle got sick. He would take care of her the most out of all the servants that did. Belle remembered that Adam would read her favorite stories while she was sick in bed. Belle smiled at these memories before finally drifting off to sleep.

Emilie decided to practice reading to pass the time. She has gotten good at reading more words due to her parents reading to her and having her read a few sentences. Emilie grabbed a bunch of random books from the area her parents told her she could read books from. She dropped the books on the table by the fire place. Grabbing one book, Emilie plopped down right next to the table. Emilie read while laying on her stomach.

Emilie was so distracted reading that she did not hear the footsteps approaching her. The footsteps got closer and closer, silently creeping up on Emilie. Emilie still did not notice the person approaching her…

Until the person grabbed her suddenly and picked her up. The person swung her around in their arms. "Ahhg!" Emilie let out a short scream before giggling.

Adam had a grin on his face as he twirled his daughter around. Shortly after twirling her Adam started to tickle her on the stomach. Emilie was laughing uncontrollably now. "N-No! S-stop! Daddy! S-s-s-s-stop it!" She said in protest.

Adam's grin grew larger at hearing Emilie call him "Daddy". "Who do you want to stop?" he asked. He was now tickling her feet. "You!" She said in response. "Who?" He asked again. "You, Daddy!" She said. Slowly, Adam stopped tickling Emilie. He was still carrying her. Adam planted a kiss on Emilie's forehead.

"I love you, so very much, mon precieux." He said. "I love you too, Daddy." Said Emilie. She hugged him and Adam returned the hug.

"You're my world, Emilie."


	20. Chapter 19-No Longer Furniture

**A/N: Another chapter is here! I want to thank DisneyFan2002, Mustard Lady, roxas gx, for reviewing, and MANNMARIE5 and Danielle334 for favoriting! Also Happy March everyone!**

 _Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, not Beauty and the Beast :(_

Belle slowly opened her eyes, just waking up from sleep. Belle sat up while rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed after a few minutes and drew back the curtains. The morning sun created her. "Huh?" Belle questioned. _Was I asleep for that long?_ Belle checked the time. The clock read 7 o'clock. Belle yawned before heading over to her wardrobe.

Belle got dressed and looked out the window again. Then Belle realized something: The ground was a lovely shade of green and there seemed to be no hint of snow anywhere. The trees had beautiful green leaves on them and the sky was a brilliant blue. The sun shined brightly. A smile spread across Belle's expression. Quickly Belle left her room.

Belle ran through the empty halls, looking for somebody, _anybody_. After running down a few more halls Belle ran into quite large crowd of servants. But they were all different. They were no longer pieces of furniture! They were all looking at each other, a few were poking others. Belle went to the nearest servant and tapped them lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" The servant turned around.

It was Lumiere. "Mademoiselle! It's so good to see you!" Lumiere said. "Lumiere!" Belle wrapped her arms around Lumiere in a hug. He returned the hug. When they broke the hug Belle saw Cogsworth in the crowd. Belle quickly made her way over to him, with Lumiere following, and wrapped Cogsworth in a big hug. He was taken back at first but when he realized that it was Belle he slowly returned the hug. "B-Belle! I didn't see you!" Cogsworth said. "Well, this is a large crowd." Belle responded.

"Mon Ami! We're back to ourselves…again!" Lumiere said before hugging Cogsworth. Cogsworth patted Lumiere on the back. "It's nice to see you all happy as humans." Belle said. "By the way, is everyone back to being a human?" She asked. "As far as I know, yes, mademoiselle." Lumiere said.

"Lumiere, you have to stop calling her that, she's married now." Cogsworth scolded his friend. "I don't mind it Cogsworth. I actually enjoy that, it brings back memories." Belle said.

"Sorry, Belle." Cogsworth said before quickly focusing his mind on something else. "Now that we're back to being humans, we need to start doing our chores more efficiently." Cogsworth said before starting to take off somewhere, Lumiere following, questioning his friend. Belle smiled at the two before looking around. The other servants were still mingling with each other.

Slowly turning around, Belle then left the crowded area and searched for her daughter. _Is she back to normal?_ Belle asked herself.

Arriving at her daughter's room Belle knocked. "Come in." The response was slightly ruffled but it was clear enough for Belle to hear.

Belle stepping into the blue-themed room and looked around for her daughter. Belle's eyes laid on the bed. The sheets were bunched up at the top of the bed. Belle came over and pulled back the sheets to reveal a normal Emilie with very messy bedhead. Emilie squinted her eyes at her mother before opening them a bit wider.

Emilie grinned a sleepy slime before grabbing the sheets and pulling them back over her head. "Em, time to get out of bed. Time to start the day!" Belle said, starting to pull the sheets back only to feel some resistance. Emilie was pulling the sheets upward while Belle was pulling them downwards. "No." Emilie said as she continued to pull the sheets upwards.

Belle pulled the sheets down once again. Emilie closed her eyes shut before pulling one of the many pillows on to her head. Belle pulled the pillow off in one swift motion and started to tickle Emilie before she could react. Emilie giggled and it was the most beautiful giggle Belle has ever heard.

"S-Stop mama! Pl-ease! Stop!" Emilie pleaded. Belle continued to tickle her daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead. Belle sat down on the bed beside her daughter and hugged her. Emilie returned the hug. "I love you Emilie." Belle said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I love you too, mama." Emilie kissed her mother's cheek. "Come on now, you need to get dressed. And I'll brush your hair as soon as you're done getting dressed." Belle said as she got up. Emilie grumbled a response but got out of bed.

* * *

Emilie got out of bed, stretched, and then headed over to her wardrobe. She opened the doors and, after looking at other dresses, Emilie decide to put on her lilac colored skirt and white shirt. Emilie stepped outside of the room only to feel a hand on her arm. Emilie started to struggle. "Emilie you need your hair brushed. Badly." Belle's voice said. Emilie continued to struggle but it did no good. Belle dragged Emilie into her room and made her sit down at the vanity.

Belle grabbed the hairbrush and started to work the brush through Emilie's messy hair. "Ow!" Emilie wined. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to brush your hair." Bele said apologetically as she continued to make the brush go through Emilie's hair.

After a couple of more whines and complaints from Emilie, and some struggling from Belle, Emilie's hair was finally neatly brushed.

"There we go. See? It feels much better when it's neat and taken care of." Belle said, running her hand through Emilie's hair. Emilie shrugged. "I guess it does." Emilie smiled at her mom. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome, Em."

Emilie got up from her seat. She looked at her mom. "Can we read in the library?" She asked Belle. "Of course!" Belle smiled at her daughter before she took her hand.

The two of them made their way to the library. Belle got some books for them to read and Emilie chose a spot for them to read. The spot Emilie chose was right next to a very large window that had a great view of one of the castle's gardens. The castle's gardens were now full of live, with a large diversity of flowers in a whole different range of colors. The grass was once again a shade of green and all of the snow was gone, not a trace left behind.

Belle opened the first book and started to read it. Emilie read a few lines, barely mispronouncing any words. Emilie was getting even better at reading, which made Belle, Adam, and herself happy. Belle and Emilie happily read the story all the way to the end and started the next story.

Emilie and Belle finished the rest of the stories. Emilie was happy that she was able to read with her mom. "I love you mama." Emilie said happily. "I love you, too, sweetie." Belle smiled at her daughter with a motherly love. Emilie smiled brightly. Then Emilie's faded. "I'm bored now." Emilie complained. "Why don't you go outside while I go look for your father, Emilie?" Belle suggested.

Emilie leaped from her seat. "Okay!" Emilie then sprinted all the way outside. Emilie decided to walk through one of the gardens since they were all now alive instead of covered with snow. Slowly Emilie observed all of the flowers she thought were very pretty. Kneeling down, Emilie smells the scent of one flower. "That smells nice!" Emilie said aloud.

Emile touched one of its petals before wondering over to the next flower. Emilie enjoyed all of the flowers, with the way they looked and the way they smelled. Emilie kneeled down again to smell another flower but something on the floor caught her eye. It was pink and was moving. Emilie realized that it was a worm. "Hello, there Mister Worm-ie!" Emilie said as she picked up the worm. She wrapped the worm around her finger, letting the worm sit there and wiggle a bit for a few seconds, before putting the worm back on the ground.

Emilie then continued to wonder down the path in the garden. Feeling the warmth of the sun on her Emilie looked up at the sky. The sky was a nice light blue color. Smiling, Emilie then took off running. She ran through the garden until Emilie was out of the garden. Slowly Emilie stopped running and walked. After a few minutes Emilie stopped walking and sat down on the grass. Emilie enjoyed the feeling of the grass between her fingers and the sun shining bright, warm rays on her.

Emilie felt her eyelids grow heavy. She yawned and tried to keep her eyes open, but was failing. Emilie tried to stay awake by shaking her head, but that wasn't helping. Emile was losing to the power of sleep. Soon enough, Emilie was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

* * *

Maurice continued tinkering on his music box. He made it for his wife, but sadly he never finished it. The music box was the two of them on a swing set surrounded by roses, Celine's favorite flower. Maurice smiled sadly. He put down the tool he was using and stood up. Slowly, Maurice walked away to step outside. Maurice looked at the sky and took in the details of the changing colors.

The sun was setting, one of Maurice's favorite times of day. To Maurice, sunsets were beautiful, just like his wife was to him.

Maurice sat down and enjoyed the sunset. The colors in the sky continued to change until finally the sky became a bold, dark violet. Maurice didn't realize it was dark until he shook his head, getting out of his thoughts. Sighing, Maurice went back inside his home.

He didn't feel like eating, so Maurice went straight to his room and got ready for bed. In bed Maurice tried to fall asleep. It seemed like he would never fall asleep, but Maurice was soon snoozing.


	21. Chapter 20-Happy Family

Adam and Belle were just enjoying a stroll through the castle gardens when they came across their daughter fast-asleep on the ground. Smiling at Belle, Adam carefully picked up Emilie. Carrying her bridal-style, Adam carried Emilie inside and to her room.

Belle pulled back the covers and Adam put Emilie in bed. Adam kissed Emilie on the forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. Belle kissed her on the forehead as well before leaving Emilie's room with Adam. Softly closing the door, Adam looked at Belle. "Do you know why she was sleeping outside?" Adam asked Belle. Belle shook her head. "No, I don't believe so." Belle answered. They shared a look before walking down the hallway.

In the library Adam and Belle were reading. Actually Belle was reading the book while Adam listened. After hearing Belle read one specific line Adam remembered something he wanted to do earlier but forgot. "Um, Belle?" Adam said.

Belle stopped reading and looked at her husband. "Yes Adam?" Belle asked. "I'll be back, I just remembered something I need to do." Adam explained before leaving the library. Adam walked down many different halls and stair cases until he arrived at the castles dungeons. Adam could hear his footsteps echoing as he walked up the spiraling staircase. Arriving at one cell Adam stopped walking.

There, sitting inside of the cell, was the Hunter that attacked Emilie and Adam. Adam clenched his fists, trying not to lose his temper. Adam cleared his throat to make his presence known. The Hunter's head snapped up, looking in Adam's direction. The Hunter squinted his eyes at Adam.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked. The Hunter's voice was like gravel. He looked pretty rough, too. His jet black hair was sticking up in many different directions. His shirt was a shamrock color with a yellow trim. A matching yellow collar was around his neck.

Adam glared at him. "I'm King Adam, and you attacked my daughter." Adam spat the last words at the Hunter.

The Hunter was not worried at all. In fact, he looked pretty confused. "Huh? What'are you talking about?" The Hunter asked. "The little girl? The one you stabbed?" Adam's voice dripped with venom. The Hunter looked down at the ground, brows furrowed. The Hunter looked back at Adam, realization on his features. "Oh, _that_ girl." He said simply. He looked at Adam. "What about her?" The question was so simple, but it made Adam furious. "YOU STABBED HER! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Adam yelled.

Adam took deep breathes to calm down. After a minute Adam was calm…well… _calmer_ then he was before. Adam grabbed the cell door. He took one last deep breathe before looking back at the Hunter. "What is your name?" Adam asked. The Hunter made a grunting noise before answering.

"My name's Victor." Victor looked out of the hole in the wall of the cell. If the cell was much closer to the ground then Victor could escape, but Victor's cell was about twenty feet up. "Do you know a Gaston? Gaston LeGume?" Victor asked Adam. "What does this Gaston look like?" Adam asked. Adam did know _a_ Gaston, but he wasn't sure if this was the same one Victor mentioned. "Um, jet black hair, blue eyes, burly, often wore red, cleft chin. Sound familiar?" Victor looked at Adam with a suspicious look.

Adam thought for a split second before it clicked in his mind: The man who killed him 11 years ago. Moments before Belle broke the curse. "What about Gaston?" Said Adam.

"I'm his cousin. Our grandfather had two sons, my uncle is Gaston's father. My dad, unce, and grandfather favored Gaston over me." Victor said the last part bitterly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Victor looked up at Adam. "It's nothing you can do 'bout and it's not your fault." Anger was barely noticeable in Victor's voice. Victor sighed. "It just made me so angry, that they would always talk about him and compare me to him. I wanted to do something that would make them proud of me. Especially since Gaston is dead now." Victor looked up at Adam. "I thought that killing you and your daughter would help me be favored. My sincere apologies, King Adam." Victor looked down at his hands.

 _Victor was just trying to be favored by his family._ Adam thought about his parents. His mom always loved him when Adam was young, all the way until her death. His father however, was always cold towards Adam. Adam shook his head as if to shake off those thoughts.

"I forgive you, Victor." Adam looked at Victor. "Y-you actually forgive me?" Victor questioned. Adam nodded. "Thank you!" Victor exclaimed. Adam smiled at Victor. "Your welcome, Victor." Adam said before leaving the dungeon area.

* * *

A month has passed since the curse was broken. The servants were all still people, Adam was still human, and Emilie was still the same little girl. Everything was as it should be. Lumiere and Plumette were still together, Cogsworth was still single, Mrs. Potts and Mr. Potts were together and were raising Chip together, and Belle and Adam were still deeply in love. Everybody was happy at the castle.

The residents of the castle were also excited because two weeks ago Belle and Adam found out that Belle was pregnant! Emilie found out a week later than everyone else, but was excited nonetheless. Belle, Adam, and Emilie were currently playing outside.

"You can't catch me!" Emilie shouted as she ran away from her father. "Are you sure about that?" Adam questioned as he got closer and closer to Emilie. A moment later Adam was carrying Emilie up in the air. Emilie couldn't stop giggling to save her life. "Let m-me go!" She said as Adam tickled her. "Not yet, mon précieux!" Adam said as he tickled Emilie. Slowly, Adam put Emilie on the ground. Emilie laid down and looked up at the sky.

"It's a pretty day today, isn't Daddy?" Emilie said. "Yes it is." Adam agreed with his daughter. Quickly Emilie got up and ran over to her mother. "Do you think it's a pretty day today, mama?" Emilie asked her mom. Belle looked up at the sky for a moment. She put on a thoughtful expression before answering her daughter."It _is_ a pretty day today, Em." She smiled at her daughter. Emilie smiled back at Belle.

Emilie then started to a spin around in circles. Shortly after that Emilie lost her balance and fell. Adam and Belle smiled at their daughter. They didn't expect what their daughter did next: Emilie started to roll around while laying down. When Emilie popped back up there was grass in her hair. "Emilie you need to brush your hair." Belle said. Emilie shook her head. "Nuh-uh." She said, crossing her arms.

Belle got up. She went over to Adam, gave him a kiss on the lips, and went over to Emilie. "Come on, sweetie. We're going to brush your hair." "No, mama, no!" Emilie whined as Belle led Emilie away. Adam chuckled at his two girls. "What are we going to do with Emilie?" Adam asked to no one. He just looked up at the sky and felt the suns warm rays.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the support and love for this story! I probably wouldn't have continued this if I didn't have your support everyone! Thank you so much vampirequeengoddess, SailorSedna052, MANNMARIE5, Danielle334 for favoriting, Mustard Lady, Child of Dreams, and DisneyFan2002 for reviewing. There's going to be an epilogue with Maurice in it. It's going to be a big happy one! Thank you, so, so ,so ,so , _so_ much for helping me! Have a fantastic day!  
**


	22. The Epilogue

**A/N: Alright, so I apologize for not uploading sooner. Creating the epilogue was really hard for me, especially since I have ideas for a new story, but it was definitely worth it in the end. I'd like to thank everyone who have stuck with this story all the way to the end. I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited this story and followed this story. And finally, thank you everyone who has reviewed. The reviews, favorites, and follows really motivated me (even if it did take a long time for me to finally update :/) Seriously, thank you all for your support. I did not think so many people would like this story.**

Belle was now 3 months pregnant and her pregnancy was going fine. Adam was an over-protective husband once again, much to Belle's annoyance. He wouldn't let her do anything he deemed "too much" for her. Adam also insisted that Belle should rest after she's been on her feet for too long, at least when he thinks is too long.

Meanwhile, Emilie was curious about the baby and what gender the baby will be. If it was a boy then Emilie can stick fight with him, make mud-balls, climb trees, and explore with him. If it was a girl Emilie could do the same things with a boy with a girl, but she could also play dress up, have tea parties, paint with her, and play dollies with her little sister.

Adam and Belle were happy that Emilie was excited to be a big sister. Emilie didn't question where the baby came from, much to her parent's relief. She just knew that the baby would grow in mama's stomach until it was ready to come out.

Right now, the royal family was not present at the castle, but were on a picnic on a hill nearby. A tall tree shadowed them from the suns bright, warm rays. A few clouds were in the sky, but it was still a beautiful day to be outside. Adam, Belle, and Emilie were sitting on a soft blanket while enjoying some sandwiches.

Emilie looked up at the clouds in the sky while her parents talked about the baby and the baby's room in the castle. When she least expected it, Emilie was "attacked" by a pair of hands. She laughed uncontrollably. "S-stOp!"Emilie shouted, but the tickling continued. Adam chuckled. He continued to tickle his daughter.

Emilie managed to wiggle her way out of her father's arms. She ran around the tree in an attempt to escape him…but he figured out what she was doing and was able to grab her.

Adam spun Emilie around up in the air. Emilie smiled brightly. Adam put Emilie down right next to Belle. Emilie smiled. "I love you mama, I love you Daddy!" She said sweetly. "We love you too, Emilie." Her parents sad at the same time.

The three of them enjoyed the rest of the picnic before packing up and going back home.

* * *

As soon as Maurice was at the front gates of the castle he ran all the way to the front door. He repeatedly knocked on the door, hoping for someone to answer him. Soon a servant opened the door, and after finding out what Maurice is here for, let Maurice in.

Maurice ran through the halls, looking desperately for his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. Eventually he found all three of them walking down a hallway.

"Belle!" Maurice called out. Adam, Belle, and Emilie all stopped in their tracks. They all turned around, and Adam and Belle's jaw dropped. Emilie looked at him confused. "Papa!" Belle cried out. She ran to her father, who had his arms wide open. "My little Belle!" Maurice said. They both embraced each other.

"I missed you so much, papa. Where have you been?" Belle asked. "I was living in Paris. You know, I kept on having this feeling that I was forgetting something, or something was missing. But 2 months ago I final remembered that the something-or rather, _**someone,**_ missing from my life was my family! I'm sorry it took so long to get back here." Maurice explained and apologized.

"It's okay, papa. You're here now. That's what matters." Belle said. The two of them broke the hug and looked back at Adam and Emilie. Maurice smiled at Adam. "And there's my son-in-law! How have you been Adam?" Maurice asked.

"I've been great, Maurice. These past three months have been great." Adam said. Maurice looked at him. "And what made the past three months so great?" He asked.

"Papa." Belle said. Maurice looked at Belle. "Yes Belle?" He looked at her curiously. "I'm having another baby." Belle said, placing her hand on her stomach. Maurice beamed at that. "Another child? Congratulations, you two!" Maurice congratulated them.

Finally Maurice looked at Emilie. "My little granddaughter! Look at how big she's gotten!" Maurice exclaimed as he hugged her. "How do I know you exactly?" Emilie asked as she hugged Maurice back. "He's your grandfather, Emilie!" Adam explained happily.

"Oh. Hi grandfather! Nice to see you again!" Emilie greeted Maurice happily. Maurice chuckled. "Well, nice to see you too!" He responded. After that event in the hallway the four of them went outside to the gardens to catch up some more.

* * *

Time has flew by for Belle's pregnancy and she was due any day now. Emilie was wondering more and more about the baby being a girl or a boy. Right now Emilie was actually at her grandfather's workshop, helping him build an invention. "All right, now pass me the- Oh, thank you." Maurice said. Emilie figured out what tool he needed next before he finished his sentence.

"What are you building exactly, grand-père?" Emilie asked. Maurice slid out from underneath the machine. "You see, it's actually something that I made years ago, but unfortunately it was lost in the woods when I tried to bring it to a fair. So now I'm finally rebuilding it. It's an invention that will chop wood on its own, so that way there's an easy way to get firewood."

Maurice explained his invention. "Ooohh, I get it now! I thought it was going to be used in the kitchen to chop up food." Emilie giggled. "Well, it could do that, but it might be a little too big for most home kitchens." Maurice chuckled. "Well, would you look at the time. It's time for dinner!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Already? But that means I'll have to go to bed soon!" Emile whined. "We'll see about that _**after**_ dinner, my little granddaughter." Maurice gave Emilie a smile before wiping his hands on rag. The two of them went upstairs and started to cook dinner.

"Alright, time to eat." Maurice said as he placed two plates on the table. Emilie was waiting patiently at the table for Maurice. "Thank you!" Emilie said to Maurice. "You helped prepare it, no need to thank me." Maurice said. The two of them ate and talked. After dinner they cleaned up.

"Awww, now I have to go to bed!" Emilie whined. "Well, maybe I could read you a story before you go to bed, how about that?" Maurice said. "Okay!" Emilie agreed. "First, get ready for bed by changing into your nightgown and brush your teeth." Maurice ordered. "Okay!" Emilie quickly ran to the room she was staying in, then quickly came back out in a purple nightgown, and then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After Emilie did all that she ran back up to Maurice. "Okay, I'm ready for bed!" She said. Maurice smiled at her. "Okay, let's tuck you in and then I'll read you a story."

The two of them went to Emilie's room and Maurice tucked her in. "Now for the story." Maurice said, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. After the story Emilie was sound asleep. Maurice quietly got up and left the room as silently as he could.

* * *

When Emilie was away at her grandfather's, Belle had the baby. Belle went into labor around noon and now it was 2:00 in the morning. But now she had a new baby. An adorable little baby that was now in her arms.

A second later Adam came in, as nervous as he was the last time. "Belle?' He said quietly. "Come see her, Adam." Belle said as she held the baby in her arms a little closer to Adam. Adam came over and he practically melted at the little bundle in his wife's arms.

"You have two daughters now, Adam." Belle said. Another daughter. Another daughter! Another little princess! "W-what should we name her, Belle?" Belle smiled at her newborn daughter. "I like the name Aaliyah." She said.

"Aaliyah. I love it. It's perfect! She…is…so beautiful!" Adam smiled at his daughter. Aaliyah's skin seemed a little darker than his and Belle's, and her hair was darker than Belle's brown hair, but she was just as beautiful. Then she opened her eyes. A beautiful shade of brown.

"Would you like to hold her?" Belle asked. Adam smile got even bigger. "Of course, you need your rest, mon amour." Adam said before taking Aaliyah out of Belle's arms. He gave her a kiss before leaving with Aaliyah. Adam took Aaliyah to her room. "This is your room sweetie. It's going to change as you grow up, obviously, because right now you're just a baby and as you grow you'll need different things, like a bigger bed. But I don't want you to grow up too fast, because I'll miss being able to hold you like this. But, no matter how big you'll get, I'll love you with all of my heart."

Adam smiled down at his daughter, who arms managed to get out of the blanket. Adam leaned in closer to her and she grabbed his nose. Adam laughed. "What do you have there, sweetie?" Adam said as Aaliyah moved her hands along Adam's nose. She yawned before falling asleep again. Carefully Adam put Aaliyah in her cradle. Adam left the room as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake the baby.

* * *

Emilie met the baby the next day. "I have a little sister? Yay! Now I can dress her up and hug her and and and…" Emilie got so excited. "Em, do you want to continue to talk or do you want to hold her?" Belle asked her daughter.

"Yes I do!" Emilie did her best to calm down. Belle gently handed her Aaliyah and Emilie carefully held her.

"Hello baby sister." Emilie said. "I'm your big sister. Which means I'll never be younger than you and you'll never be older than me." Adam and Belle smiled at their daughters. "They're going to get along pretty well, don't you think Adam?" Belle said. Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I think they will."

Emilie continued to speak nonsense to Aaliyah while the parents watched in amusement. "Emilie seems more excited than the time when she felt Aaliyah kick." Belle said. Adam chuckled.

"At least she's happy about having a sibling, I was slightly worried she wouldn't want to have a younger sister or brother." Adam confessed. "But now that idea seems completely ridiculous." He finished, looking at his two daughters.

* * *

Two year have passed. Life continued on as normal, and Princess Aaliyah was now two years old and Emilie was ten years old. The two princesses were playing outside right now.

"Aaliyah, get back here!" Emilie shouted as she chased her sister. "Not unless you catch me!" Aaliyah laughed. "I'll get you! I promise you that!" Emilie said as she got closer and closer to her sister. Emilie got close enough that she was able to pick up Aaliyah from behind. Aaliyah giggled.

"Oh no, you caught me!" Aaliyah said.

"Yep! I win!" Emilie said happily.

"Can we play again?" Aaliyah asked.

"Of course we can!" Emilie said. Gently Emilie out Aaliyah down. "Okay, you have 10 seconds before I chase after you, Aaliyah!" Emilie said as Aaliyah giggled.

Aaliyah ran off quickly in one direction.

Emilie counted. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five...four…three…two…ONE!" Emilie shouted one before taking off.

Aaliyah managed to get inside the castle and was now running through the halls. Luckily Aaliyah was able to avoid running into anyone or anything while she ran.

Emilie was running around the halls, looking for her little sister. She was frantically looking for Aaliyah, eager to win the game again. "Aaliyah, where are you?" Emilie asked to the air. It was faint, but Emilie was very certain that she heard a soft giggle coming from around the corner.

Quickly Emilie ran around the corner…but unfortunately did not see her baby sister. Emilie put a hand on her chin. "Hmmmmm." Emilie was thinking about where Aaliyah could be.

Emilie started to run a moment after thinking. She continued to run through the halls, until she crashed right into some people. Emilie and the other people she crashed into fell to the ground. Emilie shook her head before looking up at who she crashed into. A smile spread on her lips.

"Mama! Daddy! Grandpa!" Emilie said happily. The trio smiled back at the young girl.

"Hi, sweetie, what are you doing?" Adam asked his daughter. "I was looking for Aaliyah, have you seen her?" Emilie, asked. The four of them were now standing.

Belle answered her daughter's question. "I believe I saw her run into her nursery, Em." Emilie smiled. "Thank you!" And with that, Emilie quickly took off.

"Be sure to watch where you're going!" Maurice called after his granddaughter. He chuckled at his granddaughter's response of "Okay!" From down the corridor.

Shortly after being told her younger sisters' whereabouts, Emilie made her way to the nursery.

Emili quietly opened the door, so she wouldn't alert her presence to her sister. Looking around, Emilie walked around the room as quietly as possible.

She noticed something shifting under the crib. Emilie made her way over to the crib and put her hand underneath it. She then poked what moved underneath. A giggle was the response.

Emilie got on her stomach to see what-or rather _who_ was underneath. Emilie could make out the shape of her baby sister. Emilie then started to tickle Aaliyah. Aaliyah managed squirmed her way out from under the crib. Emilie continued to tickle her sister. Aaliyah laughed and laughed.

Emilie stopped to let Aaliyah breathe. She then picked her up. "Alright, looks like I found you again!" Aaliyah smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, you did." Aaliyah then looked up at her sister with a hopeful look in her eye. "Can we go see grandpa?" She asked. "Of course we can!" Emilie responded, messing with her sisters' hair. "Yay!" Aaliyah cheered. Emilie carried her sister as she walked around the castle.

Emilie and Aaliyah eventually found their grandfather in the library. It wasn't that much of a surprise, the two of them just didn't think about where to look. Maurice noticed Emilie and Aaliyah enter. He smiled at them. "Hello you two!" He greeted.

"Hello, grandpa!" Emilie greeted her grandfather. Aaliyah beamed. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" She said, reaching her arms out to her grandfather. "Why, hello Aaliyah!" Maurice said as he took Aaliyah from Emilie carefully. "Can we play grandpa?" Aaliyah asked him. Maurice smiled at his granddaughter. "Yes, we can play, Aaliyah."

Maurice then started to bounce Aaliyah up and down on his knee. Aaliyah giggled with delight. Maurice then tickled Aaliyah. Maurice made baby noises at Aaliyah as he tickled her, while Aaliyah laughed and laughed. Emilie smiled at them before quickly leaving to find her parents. She wanted to play with them now.

When Emilie found her father he was in his study, looking at some papers. Emilie didn't know how important the papers were or why her dad had to go through them. So Emilie went up to her father and asked, "Daddy? Can we play together?" Adam looked up from the paper he was currently looking at. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, mon précieux, but I really have to take care of these papers. Maybe you and your mother could play."

"Oh, okay Daddy." Emilie said sadly as she left the study. She then began the search for her mother. Emilie checked the places she thought her mother would be, but Belle wasn't there. Eventually Emilie found her mother in a small room with a lot of desks and chairs. The desks all had one chair at it. Belle was currently moving one desk. "Mama! Can we please play together?" She asked Belle. Belle looked at her daughter with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to set up the classroom for school tomorrow. Maybe later?" Belle suggested as she moved the desk to where she wanted it. Emilie suddenly remembered her parents talking about creating a school for all children. How something as big as that slipped her mind, Emilie will never know. Emilie decided to pass the time by painting.

After a while, Emilie went to the library, where her parents, grandfather, and baby sister were. Emilie coughed to get their attention. They all looked at her. "Hi, Emilie!" Aaliyah said.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Emilie asked. "We were reading. Do you want to join us?" Belle said. "Yeah!" Emilie answered happily.

Emilie sat down next to her father, snuggling up close to him as Aaliyah snuggled in closer to Belle. Maurice snuggled closer to his youngest granddaughter. Emilie actually paid attention this time to what Belle was reading. Aaliyah listened happily, enjoying this time with her family. Emilie snuggled closer to her dad. The five of them sat there in content. Emilie thought about how she could not be any happier right now. Her life was perfect now, she had the best parents, the best grandfather, the best baby sister, and the best friends. Emilie has bonded with Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Plumette, and Angelique.

Everyone was very kind to her here and Emilie wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N: I have a sequel to this in mind, so expect a crossover sequel. Thank you for reading _The Daughter of a Beauty and a Beast_! -CrazyDreamerGal  
**


End file.
